


The Train House

by nanjcsy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood and Gore, Dark Humor, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Family Fueds From Hell, Feral Behavior, Hostage Situations, Human Hunt, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Militia, Modern Era, Multi, Nannerverse, Predator/Prey, Revenge, Survival Horror, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unreliable Narrator, more to be added - Freeform, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 71,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I added to the chapter this morning, you aren't crazy. I accidentally posted what I had last night while half asleep and trying to detach two teenagers from me. So I added more content to it today. While the teens that stayed up all damned night are sleeping!!!!! LOL!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Ricky

The sun beat down heavily upon the boy's sun kissed hair. It was greasy, sweaty and fell lankly just past his shoulders. He wore an old concert t shirt that was faded and passed down by one his brothers. Once black, the shirt now was washed to a dark brown and it tiredly proclaimed Metallica in almost unreadable letters.

Long thin grubby legs took large but slow steps along the blistering hot tracks. A bone white stick with patches of rough gray bark poked along the tall weeds. Ricky scanned for anything shiny. Coins, bottles or cans he can return for change. On rare occasion he has found jewelry and once he even found a pocket knife that he carries to this day.

All his friends were at summer camp or vacation. The few that weren't, had parents that didn't let them hang near Ricky out of scheduled school activities done where the parents can keep an eye. It wasn't Ricky himself as much as it was his brothers that earned him this treatment.

His brothers scared most folks of this backwards town half to death.

Ricky was always encouraged by his brothers to rule the school yard and the hallways as they did but he didn't have the interest. He didn't want lackeys, he wanted friends, real ones. Not kids that hung with him because they wanted to attach to someone strong. Or because they were scared to say no. So Ricky never mentioned his brothers, in school he tried to be normal. 

Soon enough Ricky found a small group of kids that during the school year he could see at the library or parks. He would sleep over their homes and do homework at their houses. Sometimes the parents would invite him to join them for the movies or small trips. How his brothers would laugh and poke fun at him as he tried to attain normalcy. 

They were serious about his receiving an education but his need to conform they couldn't understand.

Ricky tried not to break the law, not to be just like his brothers.

Judging by the pain in his ass, his brothers only want him to be a criminal when it suits them. His age, natural agility and innocent looking face are of use to his brothers on occasion. Passing messages, on rare occasion climbing into small spaces to drop off or pick up packages. Ricky never once looked in one of the packages, his brothers beat it into his head enough.

It was way too hot both under the sun.

Ricky wanted to go inside the house to get a coke and lay on his stomach in front of the television. Let the air conditioning wash over him and the screen take away his mind for awhile. He had been shooed out a few hours ago they had some folks coming for a meeting. Ricky is never allowed to be present during meetings, not ever. If he cannot go outside, he is banished to his room.

What Ricky thought was funny was, so many times he saw his brothers drag some man or woman to the cellar. He would turn on music and still hear the screaming. That wasn't a big deal, nor was Ricky being around during their parties. Ricky has seen things most kids his own age don't know even happens and yet a meeting is the thing they don't want him there for. They always sounded boring and Ricky never had a urge to attend one. But he wondered know if he could sneak back in without being seen.

He is just too hot.

Ricky started to drag his stick across the rickety old fence that separated the old train tracks from the small old trash woods.

Above it came the rare sound of traffic as cars went across the bridge. He was trying to judge the best way to sneak into the house when he heard the twist and shriek of metal. Looking up, Ricky saw the black and white bus plunge down the steep ravine and he heard it crash in the woods. Suddenly, he forgot all about being hot.

He ran into the woods, holding his stick like it was a spear. 

 

 


	2. Prison Bus

Brat thought she would truly go crazy if she heard the jangle of metal for one more second. The grates on the windows rattled, the bars that protected the driver from the prisoners rattled. Chains on wrists slithering restlessly and it was going to make her crazy enough for the place they were sending her to.

The worst loss of a person in the prison to Brat was the loss of a simple question. She has lost the right to question any order. Asking why, where, who or where was met with silence or derision.

Dragged from her bed at night, shoved onto a bus, then a damned plane. Other prisoners were on the plane, it was packed with them. Bored, tired guards paced the tight aisle and fondled the stewardesses until they landed.

As they were filed off the plane, Brat saw two different buses. Numbers and last names were called and inmates shoved to one bus or the other. Most of the prisoners were on the newer looking bus. The ancient rattling one held Brat and four others. Three new guards and these ones were a bit different than the others.

One of them waited until all the girls were seated before leaning forward and speaking as the bus lurched forward.

"Welcome, ladies. My name is Officer Gruber. This is Officer Marlin and Officer Penn. We are your escort and guides to your new home. For some of you, hell all of you, a forever home. The judges have reviewed your cases and has decided to send your pretty little asses to our old fashioned, Gothic and lovely mental facility. You young ladies have won yourselves a vacation in a prison asylum. Isn't that just exciting? Hmm?"

 

Gritting her teeth, Brat tried to meditate but the anger was just barely under control. Though it was her temper that landed her in prison, that didn't warrant this. No, this was revenge from the fucking warden. Brat had promised her family, her boyfriend, all who came to visit her, that she would behave.

And she did for the most part. Kept away from gangs and bullies, did not instigate fights and attended all of her anger management classes. Of course a few fights would happen, others would challenge her and Brat had no choice. She saw a small amount of solitary but Brat really tried to behave.

Then the warden hit on her and she not only rebuffed him but insulted him. He put her in solitary for three days then tried again. Brat not only rebuffed him but slapped him and ripped his toupee off. The man punched her twice before calming down enough to growl out that she would regret her actions deeply.

How right the bastard was, it made Brat want to scream and beat someone half to death. Problem was, she wore chains upon her wrists and there was no one here to fight anyway. The guards outweighed her and had weapons.

Behind Brat sat a thin lady that always wore this smile along with vacant eyes that screamed pure sociopath. Behind her was a girl that looked like she should be at a model shoot instead of in prison transport. Yet, her attitude and stance were clear that she was predator not prey.

The woman sitting across from her was dozing.

Her nearly white nearly buzzed hair and pale skin almost made her seem an albino. Then her eyes would open and brilliant ice blue eyes would glare. The woman was tall and chunky, tattoos covering most of her skin. Scars across the right part of her face let Brat know this was a woman who didn't care about pain. She would fight until the opponent was broken or dead.

Brat looked at the girl in the seat across from her. She had her knees up to her chest, her arms around them, chains jingling with her shivering. Brown long hair covered most of her and the girl didn't even look old enough to be on the bus.

"Hey, what's your name? Hey.."

The girl peeked up timidly and nearly whispered.

"Mouse."

Brat grinned.

"I can see why. My name is Brat. How the hell did a little thing like you end up here? Good god, are you eighteen?"

"Nineteen. I..don't like to talk about myself, please."

Nodding, Brat tried to stretch closer to chat easier.

The girl was tiny, thin limbs that were twig like, fragile and Brat noticed how loose her cuffs were. They were dancing across the thin wrists like bracelets. She was short and her hair seemed to be her only shield. Brown eyes so large they ate up her face. A tiny face too, an almost pointed chin, cheekbones and nose seemed like carved lines.

"You look like an elf someone kidnapped. Sorry, I like you but my mouth has no limit on it, ya know? It's nice to meet you, Mouse."

The girl behind them piped up in an overly cheery girlish voice as if she were invited to the conversation.

"My name is Kali. I know why they are sending Mouse. I was in her unit. She stabbed her step-daddy with a screwdriver when he raped her. So sad because she didn't even enjoy it. I mean the killing, I doubt she enjoyed her step-daddy's attentions. Mouse didn't play with her kill at all, just sobbed and stuck his throat like some victim who went crazy. So boring, no creativity to it. I have tried to explain this to her but Mouse is a weak, cringing thing. She let me hurt her once with a shiv I stole for a whole hour. It was fun and I was an artist. That is why I am being sent to the hell hole. They are sending her because she told them that she let me do it."

The high pitched giggle made Mouse sink lower and Brat wince.

With a toss of her lovely rich black hair the model turned prisoner spoke.

"You can call me Jet. I am being sent because my stupid lawyer and husband think if they get me labeled insane it will make things easier. For them at least. My dearest fucking hubby wants to remarry and let some skank care for my kids!"

Officer Gruber smacked his baton hard against the seat in front of him, causing Mouse to make a squeaking sound.

"Hey, inmate! Calm the fuck down before I give you a reason to flip out."

Jet sat back down and leaned against the window pretending not to cry. After a moment the white haired woman softly spoke.

"I am Darling. I think they are sending me to the last building I haven't seen yet. Maybe they are trying to hide me away. Glad to meet you all and sorry for the circumstances we meet under."

The voice was deep and very articulate in speech. Brat smiled at her and received a nod in return.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all. Mouse, Kali, Jet and Darling. I'm being hidden away for sure. Warden got pissed off at me and off I go."

The conversation ended as the men who had been passing a bottle among them came forth. An empty bottle rolled down the aisle of the rattling bus. Officer Gruber had a cruel twist to his lips that was supposed to resemble a smile and his beady eyes suggested it was nasty smile.

"It's a very long trip. Hours and hours of nothing but road for us. Eventually, your going to get thirsty, hungry and your bladders will fill up. Of course, being a prison transport it's not like I can let you stop at rest areas. I mean, wholesome families are there, the last thing they need to see is scum like you. So that empty bottle is your urinal today and tonight. Of course, you have to earn it."

"Can we pay you in advance?"

The officer turned and smiled at Kali.

"Really? Hmm....sure, I don't see why not. And which thing would you like to pay for? The urine bottle, the food or the water?"

The girl smiled at him and spoke politely but directly.

"Would a very talented blowjob get me all three, Sir?"

Officer Penn staggered slightly as he moved towards the girl.

"If she blows all three of us she can have food, water and urine breaks whenever she wishes during the trip."

Officer Marlin didn't seem as happy about how things were going but he seemed resigned to it.

"I'm good thanks, I'll wait for my own wife."

He sat at the front and became very engrossed with his cell phone.

"Hey, this isn't allowed! We have a right to basic human rights, like water, food and bathroom breaks. You can't make her do that!"

"Marlin, handle that inmate with the big mouth, would you?"

Seconds after Gruber made the suggestions, Brat was holding her head and groaning. Thank god the man used his hand and not his billy club to whack her with.

"Shut the fuck up, inmate."

Jet and Darling both sat tense and silent, staring out their windows, simmering but helpless to do anything. Brat felt sick and leaned back on her seat but saw Kali slip to the edge of her seat. Licking her lips, she gave a suggestive look to Gruber.

"I'm ready when you are, Sir."

With a chuckle, Gruber pulled out his erect cock and nearly rammed it down the girl's throat. Brat looked away but could hear the man groaning and Kali choke a little. Then it was passionate moaning and filthy hissed words from both Gruber and Penn. He was watching while stroking his own cock that he has already pulled out of his pants.

Then there was a high pitched scream that was echoed by a lower voice bellowing.

"Oh god, she bit it off, I think! Sweet mother, the cunt bit his cock off! Marlin, tell Joe we need medical right now! Tell him, hurry!"

Gruber continued to scream as Kali smiled a scarlet grin that covered her teeth. His penis was still attached but the bite was very deep and bloody. Mouse was in a ball, Jet leaned over the side and vomited. Swearing, Darling coiled like a snake watching the action with a razor sharp smirk.

Penn yanked out his club and began to beat the girl then decided to help his friend instead. He ripped off his own shirt and tried to staunch the blood. Marlin ran to the front and began to bang on the grille. 

"JOE! HOSPITAL NOW! GRUBER GOT HIS PENIS BIT OFF!"

The roar startled the old driver badly and he jerked hard on the wheel. He tried to correct it but he had lost control. Brat and the others found themselves flying into the air along with the men. Flashes of trees, of rocks and grass, the sound was deafening, screams of human and metal melded together.

A final horrid crash and then a terrible silence.


	3. Breaking Free

Brat heard sobbing, shifting of metal and her nose filled with smoke.

Gasping, she managed to crawl out from under her seat. It took some time to stand and get her eyes to focus. Flicking blood off her eyelids, she rapidly blinked but everything remained red tinged for a while. A sobbing sound got her attention and she tried to locate it.

"Mouse? Is that you? Where are you? Are you hurt, honey?"

"No..no. I'm okay, I'm here under the seat. I want to stay here, it's dark, okay?"

Nodding, Brat staggered back a little and then pulled herself towards the grille.

The driver had a radio to call for emergency services but he was grey and still. Figures, the one person with a damned seat belt and air bag had a damned heart attack. Muttering swears under her breath, Brat headed back into the twisted metal to see the squirming bodies.

Officer Marlin was right there, he was hanging over a seat, ass in the air. Brat poked at him and he didn't move. She kept her eyes on him intently as she got closer and reached to snag the keys on his belt.

A long fluorescent light pole had fallen across his thighs and from her position, Brat couldn't reach past it. Her chains got in her way and Brat cursed out loud in frustration.

Mouse had crept forward to watch Brat and suddenly another voice was heard.

"Little Mousey, timid but free, won't you please help get that key?"

Brat gave a bit of a jump at the sing song voice and then realized it was Kali trapped under Marlin's head.

Kali managed to lay flat on her back on the seat but Marlin's heavy head was pushing into her back. Her chin pressed into the cushion as she watched Mouse intently.

Brat turned and saw the Mouse's handcuffs were gone. They must have slipped off.

"Hey! Thanks for coming out to help us, Mouse. Could you crawl up and reach those keys for us? Once we get our hands free we can all get help for each other."

Mouse moved forward slowly and then flinched to a halt.

"We..aren't allowed to...is it a prank? Is he going to leap at me? I don't like those kind of jokes. Please."

Darling dragged herself up onto a twisted seat and held her bleeding leg.

"It is okay, Mouse. It is a emergency, right? In an emergency we have to get released to keep us from peril. And we can't even tell if the guards are alive, how can we help them like this?"

Mouse's eyes darted from Darling to Jet as she forced her way to her feet, swaying and clutching her stomach.

"Sweet little thing, there are many types of games I'd play with you, but I wouldn't joke like this. Now you get those keys or you or you and I will play as soon as we get out of here.  Get your ass moving."

Brat gave a glare to Jet for the threat then looked back at Mouse who was inching forward reluctantly.

"Thank you, Mouse. You are doing a good thing, really. There you go, just slide right past him, he's either dead or out cold, okay?"

Kali smiled softly at the tiny elf girl when she scampered easily up past Marlin and the long bars.

Mouse blushed and reached up quickly and the keys were snatched. As Mouse prepared to bring the keys out to Brat, Kali gave a tiny bite to her leg and she squeaked out loud. Kali giggled as Mouse skittered away.

The small girl climbed onto a seat to watch as Brat unlocked her cuffs then threw the keys to Darling who passed them onto Jet. Darling made her way over to help Brat try to get the officer off of Kali. Darling lifted the tubes and Brat and Jet managed to move Marlin just enough for Kali to slither out and fall to the aisle. 

"Should we check on the officers?"

Mouse had tiptoed over to Officer Pen who was bloody and crumpled against the bus door. She gave him a small nudge then backed up fast. He moaned and stirred before lapsing back into silence. 

"Hell, no. We don't have time for this shit. This thing might explode, let's get the fuck out of here while we can. No one knows where we are. All of us were meant to disappear, remember? Well, let's do just that. No one was on that road, no one saw the crash, I bet. And everyone gets what they want, us to be gone. So let's go!"

Darling kicked out a window as she gave her speech with such eloquence that they all were nodding their heads. Shaking her head fast, Brat tried to think things through.

"Wait...think. I don't think Marlin or Penn are dead. Driver is, but what about Gruber? I mean if we run, won't they just come after us and notify authorities? We'll have helicopters and dogs chasing us. How much more time can they add to our sentences then? Not to mention, since everyone wants us gone, maybe they will just shoot us upon sight." 

Kali crawled over Gruber and they all heard him grunt in pain.

"Why don't we just kill them and run? It would be easiest."

"You want to be labeled as a cop killer? They would hunt us to the ends of the earth. I've seen those fucking movies and news clips. Forget it, tiger, no meat for you tonight. Off of Gruber now. You've proven he is alive, thanks. Now leave him in that exact position, please." 

Jet managed to pull Kali off the dazed man that had blood seeping from both his crotch and his scalp. Kali had managed to lick up some of the blood and Jet shoved her for it.

They exited the broken window and staggered into a deep woods full of dead fungus, soft dirt, dying leaves that are always wet and jagged trees that point tauntingly at the sky with near skeleton fingers.

A boy burst forth from a small wooden pit and he held a stick but also wore a large grin.

"Hey! I saw you crash, are you alright? Oh god, you're all bloody and that lady's leg! I can call 911 for you if you want? Is everyone else dead?"

Brat stared at the boy and Mouse whimpered, curling into a ball behind her. Jet and Darling both froze for a second but not Kali. With a lovely charming smile, she began to slowly walk over to him.

She looked like a lioness about to leap upon her prey and the boy stepped back, lifting his stick in defense.

"You don't want to hurt me. My brothers would come for you. They would hunt you forever. I'm trying to help you."

"Back off him, Kali. Right the fuck now, I'm not kidding around. Leave him alone."

Brat's words seemed to have little effect at first but Kali sighed and move back a bit. 

"Hey kid. Thanks for coming to help us. You know what, we are alright, I think. No need to call 911."

He smiled brightly at Jet and offered,

"I can get you some first aid stuff, I have a kit in my secret place! Hey, you can hide there if you need to while you patch up. You are from a prison, I know that. But...my brothers, well, two of them have been in prison. One of them did have to break out and I'm glad he did in a way. I missed him badly. I can help you get fixed up, at least then I'll forget I ever saw you. My name is Ricky."

 

Ricky felt conflicted and he hated that feeling. He has it often.

These ladies are bad, they are criminals and should be put back in prison after they are tended to. But he remembers how hard it was to lose his brothers that way and here was that damned grey area. That is what his brothers call it when he rides the line between right and wrong. Sometimes the wrong decision does turn out to be the right one.

When he asked about checking for more survivors on the bus they were adamant that all were dead. There was no need to check.  A soft voice inside Ricky told him they were lying. But he also gained the sense that whomever was in there the girls were very afraid of. Puffing his chest, Ricky wanted to help these girls from whatever danger they faced.

He led them to his own special get away in the woods. An old hiding place where his brother sometimes stashed packages or even people. They created better hiding spots and Ricky took this one as his own. The girls surrounded him as he swept aside some leaves and deadwood to reveal a wooden door. He opened it and lowered the fastened rope ladder.

There was no lock on the door because unless the rope was lowered the person would have no way back out. He went down first to show them it wasn't a trap for them at the bottom. An earth room, cool and moist. Ricky had brought down tarp and blankets, flashlights, comic books. He turned on a battery powered lantern and watched as the girls each climbed inside.

Grabbing a cooler, Ricky pulled out some water bottles. The girls drank from them greedily, even the timid one. Ricky scanned them up above but while they drank and lay or sat back feeling their injuries he really looked at them. The one they called Brat was the nicest and seemed to be the leader, as least in the loose sense.

Frizzy orange hair exploded around her and her emerald eyes reminded him of a cat. A handful of freckles danced across her nose and upper cheeks. Her skin was pale as if she were hidden from the sun for a long time yet her body was muscle and lithe. Any staggering she did seemed to be from the bloody blow to her head. 

Mouse was just a mere shadow of a person hiding behind the others and Ricky felt bad for her. She looked really young and something of her made him feel like hiding her away fast. His brothers can't find these girls, they would...it wouldn't be good at all. Ricky thought the Mouse looked like her name should be Elf. He whispered that to Brat and she laughed.

The really pretty girl and the blonde that looked like she might be from a Mad Max movie were intimidating. However, they have taken his offer of help and gave no signs that they were planning to hurt him.

Kali keeps creeping closer and closer to him. She wasn't bad looking and she acted kind of sexual.

Her skin was pale like the others but in a more pleasing way. The hair was dirty and yet it seemed to only create some form of sickening enhancement. She wasn't even well endowed from what he could tell but he felt as if it wouldn't matter. Yet it horrifies him more than turns him on. Rick is very leery of this one, she is clearly crazy and wants to eat him.

She licks her lips and inches closer, forcing Rick to keep shifting his place. He mainly wanted to get closer to Jet but they were all bloody. 

"I am going to reach over you and get the first aid kit, okay?"

Gingerly, the boy reached above Mouse and Brat to unlock a little cabinet. He drew forth a dingy plastic old case and handed it to Brat. Then his cell phone rang and everyone held their breath, including Ricky.  


	4. It Isn't A Democracy

Penn waited until he heard the girls leave with some teenage boy before moving to stand up.

He didn't think of himself as a coward but when he started to come to and saw the inmate standing over him, he reacted instinctively. Playing dead seemed the best option. He has been around enough crazy prison bitches to know when he is outnumbered.

He stood up and grimaced, fuck everything on him hurt. His head was the worst and he groaned loudly. Marlin's ass was up in air, his feet dangling limply into the aisle.

"Hey, help me up! Penn, come here."

Limping as he picked through the debris, Penn saw Marlin's empty belt laying like a dead snake on the ground.

Those bitches took the billy club, the taser, the gun and the keys. All the cuffs lay in a pile around the belt. Penn found Gruber all banged up in the back. The way he was breathing and looked, his ribs might be broken.

"When the fucking bus started to go over, that cunt Darling came at me. Tried to kill me and that little cannibal cunt was heading for me too when Marlin tried to tackle her. Don't think he was faking his deep sleep like us, though. I need to wrap my fucking ribs and we need to get them back. Sounded like the boy said he had a hiding place for them. Sad, young boys like that thinking only of free pussy. He doesn't know what those girls will do to him."

After Penn had helped Gruber up, he went over to try and rouse Marlin.

The man woke up to vomit everywhere then stagger tearfully into the fresh air. Gruber needed help with getting his shirt to tie tightly around his ribs. It looked like only one might be cracked but the rest were terribly bruised.

Penn ran his hands through his hair then grabbed the small cell he saw laying among the weeds.

"Holy shit, Marlin, its your fucking phone! Motherfucking YES! Okay, I'll call-"

Gruber snatched the phone from Penn and gave him a shove back.

"No. We aren't calling anyone. Not until we have those inmates back in our custody. Hear me? I can't afford to lose my fucking job over this! They were injured and their only help is a boy on the trembling threshold of puberty. How far can they really get? Besides, I owe that little cannibal something, don't I? So we are finding the girls then we can get a new transport to the institution. Got it, gentlemen?"

Shaking his head, Marlin took a few steps forward then flung his arms out.

"No! No, I don't get it at all! Those women are violent criminals that are loose in a community with weapons and all with a streaming banner of crazy on it. And if they are injured, we don't know how to medically treat them, we can barely hold ourselves together! I have bandaged my wounds with fucking duct tape! We need to get search teams and possible rescue teams. We aren't bounty hunters or fucking detectives! Not my job! Okay? I take prisoners from one place to the next, I help do extra shifts at the asylum. Then I go to my condo and I have dinner with my wife and kids. We do science fairs, homework. I coach my kid's Little League and twice a week I get to fuck my wife. We are getting a pure bred Yorkie next month. I'm not going to lose them to a sociopath holding my own gun. We call."

Gruber stared wildly around and started to laugh. Then he nodded and scratched his ear.

"What do you say, Penn? Because what fucking Marlin is too fucking stupid to understand is if we call without the prisoners, we all lose our jobs. Fired for losing violent criminal offenders that are now running amok with weaponry in a nice little town. So, how long will you get to keep that fucking condo without a job? Will you take two part time jobs at some airport, that will get rid of your quality coaching time, won't it? And Penn, you have college loans up the ass, don't you? Still in school too...that will go away fast when you have no job. Didn't your father tell you he would cut off your schooling if you didn't keep a job for longer than a year?"

Marlin took another step forward and sneered at Gruber.

"And you, what do you lose out on, Gruber? You have alimony and child support, right? Why? Oh, that's right, you fucking beat them so they ran away from you. But you have worked here longer than both of us and I have seen you slither out of some amazing shit. But how the hell are we going to get five armed and insane inmates back by ourselves? Oh, and how do we keep them or the boy helping them from talking even if we do get them back? I mean, one of them already half bit your cock off and that was while she was in chains and we held the gun."

Gruber got in Marlin's face but he spoke softly as if to read a bedtime story to a toddler.

"That cunt is going to pay dearly for her bite and my cock is all intact, thanks. It is none of your fucking business why I don't want to lose my job. But I think the mere fact of losing my job should be enough incentive. I still have my weapons, Penn still has his. We can give you a taser and a club. And if you ever mention my family again I might be tempted to put you in the hospital for a lot longer than my ex. Now stop your fucking whining and let's go."

Penn kicked at some underbrush then blurted out, "I know!"

Marlin had been staring back at Gruber and Penn's words gave him a graceful out. He looked away to Penn, pretending he didn't see Gruber's triumphant smirk.

"Check out his fucking boot! He's been keeping fucking drugs in the wheel casing for someone to grab once we cross state lines. If we don't get the girls, we don't make it to the asylum, he can't make the drop."

Gruber's skeletal face turned whiter in irritation and his pockmarks brightly shone red. His snarl looked remarkably dog like and his hair was tossed in the wind. It looked like a wispy brown crown of thorns busily moving about his narrow head.

He took out his gun and shot the tree next to Penn. The man jumped and threw himself behind a boulder.

"What the fuck, Gruber! Sorry, alright? Motherfucker!"

"We are going after those inmates. The. Fucking. End. Say it, both of you."

Penn came out from behind the rock with his arms spread out.

"Yeah, okay. We are going after the inmates."

Marlin was leaning against a tree looking at Gruber as if he were an alien.

"You are fucking crazy. How the fuck did I end up working with you for three years and not see how it would end for me? Great, point your gun at me. Nice. We are going after the inmates. There, happy? And if they kill us or any civilians, it's on your fucking head."  


	5. Brothers

"Rosita, you see Ricky anywhere?"

"No. I'm cleaning a fucking van full of puke, piss and blood! Do you think I let Ricky play in gory vans a lot? Damn it, look at this fucking mess!"

The young man with a shock of bleached blue hair sucked on his studded lip rings before he threw a wet rag onto the pissed off girl's head.

"Why are you being such a bitch, huh? Is it your time of month already?"

Whipping around so fast that her black hair smacked the punk's face, Rosita took four steps forward with clear menace.

"That is fucking rude, you chauvinist pig! No wonder you can't get a girlfriend for your senior year. If this is how you act to the girls at school, it's no wonder you'll be a virgin forever. Now either help me fix this van or leave me alone. I'm pissed, I fucking hate this job more than any other."

"Aww, poor little Rosita. Could be worse, you know that. I mean, you're too ugly to be a sex slave but I bet some rich old couple would love a girl like you. You could fix their cars, drive them around, fix their meals and medications. Maybe every now and then they crook arthritic fingers at you to lick at wrinkled flesh."

Rosita gagged and untangled herself from Blue's hands.

"Off me, Cookie Monster. That is fucking disgusting and your brothers would never do that to me. He loves my mom's cooking and my dad's one of his best mules. Hell, I go to the same school you do, dress better and get better grades."

Blue grinned and yanked Rosita's hair then licked her cheek while she squealed in disgusted laughter.

"Want me to stop, huh? Want me to stop licking your face? Can you tell I had Cheetos and Mountain Dew a few minutes ago? Yeah?"

"Stop, you are so fucking gross!"

Blue let her go and while she washed her face in the hose water, he called Ricky's cell phone.

"Hey, where the hell are you? Meeting is over and Dennis is looking for you. Get your ass home, now. It's late and too dark for you to be that far into the woods! Want me to meet you? Fine, walk by yourself. Don't get killed, kidnapped or raped or I'll be pissed. Bye."

"You are just going to let Ricky walk back from the woods by himself? Are you a fucking idiot? Why do you let him play in an old human slave holding cell anyway? That is some fucked up shit, man. Someday that kid is gonna crack in the head, you know. You should go after him, if he gets hurt, Dennis will be all over you ten ways to Tuesday."

Scoffing, Blue gave Rosita a last playful shove and headed inside the house. He went into the kitchen where Dennis was sitting at the table using his laptop. Grabbing a soda from the fridge and chugging it, Blue muttered that he called Ricky.

Dennis nodded and didn't look up once but his voice was chillingly mild and attentive.

"Where did Ricky say he was? In the woods in that little cell he plays in? And you aren't going to escort him home? Too busy keeping Rosita from getting her work done? Or too much time fucking around with your gutter buddies? I asked you to go get your brother, do as I asked. Now."

Face red, Blue fled past a quietly laughing Rosita as he went to go get his little brother.

 

Dennis gave a growl of frustration as he stormed through the house looking for his brothers.

He found Spaz easily enough. He just had to follow the sound of a drummer having a seizure. Throwing open one of the four doors in the basement hallway, Dennis winced as he tossed a cymbal at the source of the ruckus.

"Ouch! Fuck! You don't have to knock my fucking head off! I was at the stupid meeting! This is my private time!"

Sweaty brown hair fell over angular features, icy grey eyes glared at Dennis.

A long, tall man unfolded himself from his drum set. He was covered in tattoos except for the left side of his face. Bony fingers quickly put the sweaty long hair into a ponytail and his eyes shifted guiltily across the room.

"You want to explain what the fuck happened to today's shipment? What the fuck happened? Why is Rosita cleaning a van that looks like a fucking crime scene?"

Spaz shrugged and got himself a bottle of water, wiping sweat off his forehead, stalling for time, for the right words.

"One of the bitches decided to get mouthy and then tried to fucking bite me. So I gave her a reason to shut the fuck up and not bite anymore."

"You pulled out each of her teeth with your knife and tossed them at the other girls. Then you beat her until she started to piss and vomit everywhere. How do I sell her now? Who the fuck wants that kind of medical bill? I'm not going to pay for the internal injuries you have caused. The girl's stomach is swollen and black, she keeps vomiting blood. I want you to go to the tunnels and dispose of her. The money I would have made on her comes from your pay, asshole. Learn to control your fucking temper."

Ignoring the complaints muttered behind him, Dennis headed back upstairs.

 

He went to the second floor and found Simon in the weight room. Shutting off the large screen television, Dennis got his brother's attention.

"It amazes me to this day that you and Spaz are twins. You all healthy, muscle bound and him all heavy metal slacker boy. I'll tell you one thing you both have in common. Stupidity. He fucked up a transport and you...what the fuck, Simon? Explain to me in small words how does one go to collect a certain amount of money and come back with half? That isn't what I wanted. I waited until after the meeting to say something so you wouldn't be embarrassed. But you should be, really. Embarrassed, you should be fucking feeling terrible about yourself. So what the fuck is going on?"

The man didn't look guilty or embarrassed at all. He continued to lift the weights, grunting and grimacing. Only after Dennis started to walk over did Simon put down his weights.

"Hey, calm down. It's not a big deal. The Asian's a little short this month, get it? No fucking sense of humor, whatever. His wife had a heart surgery or some bullshit. He gave half and promised the rest along with his regular payment next month. I called Trey to check if it was okay. He agreed so go after him!"

Gritting his teeth, Dennis watched as Simon picked up his barbell again and lay back on the exercise bed. Dennis leaned over and put all his weight onto the bar. Simon gasped and struggled to not lose his hold. 

"Trey is not the eldest, is he? No, that is me. Remember me? I run things, not our brother. So let our buddy have his month of mercy, that is fine. I want you to arrange a small robbery of his store. Do it when he is there, have them wear masks and trash the store. Take only what is in the register. If there is that little cute cashier on shift, his little niece, have her raped. If that son of his is in the store, break some of his bones. Let's see if the mercy was worth the extra interest for our Asian friend."

 

Dennis went up to the attic room and had to stop himself from knocking on the door.

No, fuck that, respect is earned. Today Trey has gone over his eldest brother's head yet again. He shoved at the wood and had to use his key to get in. Some entrance but Dennis was suddenly too busy staring at the huge chamber.

The walls were all painted black, the rug was crimson. Surgically bright lamps lit all the wrong areas and the whole room made Dennis queasy. A king sized black canopy bed, a desk with computer and a bookshelf were the only normal things in the room. He uneasily eyed the collection of torture devices and weapons everywhere.

Trey had an area surrounding the bed full of swinging chains.

Dennis wasn't surprised to find Trey wrapped in his chains swinging gently. Even as a little boy, Trey would spend hours on any kind of swing he could find. They have a hammock out back that Trey will nap in during the day on occasion. It didn't occur to Dennis that Trey would use chains, but it didn't surprise him either.

"Can I ask you a question? Who the fuck do you think you are? I know I was gone a while. I thanked you for watching things for me. But same as you got your place back when you returned for your own stint in prison, I get mine back. You should have told Simon to call me or you should have called me. I told him to give the deal but to rob his store, rape the girl or break the boy. Now that family goes through extra pain because of your stupid decision. You can never show mercy to them or they will take advantage of it."

Trey swung slowly in a circle and his dyed jet black hair hid his features except for a cutting smirk. 

"You are too harsh in the wrong ways. If we show small mercies to those who pay us money and trade, then they will remain loyal willingly, even if presented another option. On the other hand, if the cattle misbehave one should be made a harsh example of for the rest. I approved both the mercy and the violence today and made the right call both times. We ran things just fine while you were gone...why can't you allow our new policies to stand? Take rest, you took care of us for so long as you love to tell us, so let us handle things for a bit longer, eh?"

Dennis grabbed a chain and wrapped it fast around Trey's throat. He tightened it almost to the point of choking then inquired politely,

"Are you feeling ready to challenge me for leadership, little brother? You fucked up today and you are fucking up now. Let's see if you are ready to take me on yet. No? No. I didn't fucking think so."


	6. Treading The Tracks

Ricky hung up on his brother and grinned in apology at the ladies.

"It's later than I thought and my brothers are looking for me. I have to get home but I'll come back first thing in the morning. I can sneak some food and stuff out. I don't have much money but I can lend you what I can and some new shirts maybe. But you'll need to leave tomorrow, this isn't a good place for you to be for very long."

Brat smiled and thanked Ricky for all he's done. She was about to remind him to not tell anyone about them but Kali had slipped up into the boy's startled face.

"How many brother do you have? What are their names?"

"Uh..I have five of them. Blue, Dennis, Trey, Simon and Spaz. But listen, they won't be helpful to you, trust me. I need to keep you guys a secret until you have left here, okay?"

Jet shoved Kali back a bit and then she maneuvered as to sort of force Ricky up the rope ladder.

"We agree fully with you, kiddo. Let's keep us a secret between you and us. You have saved us and we will wait to see you in the morning. You can maybe grab us a map too? Have a good night, walk safely and don't do drugs!"

Jet snapped as they all stared at him as the trapdoor shut.

"What? Well, he shouldn't do drugs, right?"

Snorting, Darling threw a box of gauze at Jet.

"You are his prison sex symbol and you just lectured him on drugs. We'll be lucky if he comes back at all after that."

Mouse listened to the girls all come up with different ideas on what to do next but she kept her eyes on Kali. She watched the girl sit and silently seem to contemplate something. Kali's lips curved into a smile and she stood up, stretching. 

"Well, ladies, it has been fun knowing all of you. But I abhor slumber parties and I'm not a breakfast person either. So, I think I'll take a moonlit stroll and find my own way."

Brat and Jet started to make protests but they didn't stop her. All of them were profoundly disturbed by Kali and weren't exactly sad to see her go.

"You don't think she will go kill Ricky and his family, do you? You saw the way she was watching him."

Darling shook her head and patted Jet on the shoulder.

"I don't think that was her intent. She looked like she wanted to have plenty of time for a clean escape. I think I may do the same in a bit. We are harder to find all split up anyway. Our window of opportunity won't be very long and having a clean shirt and breakfast isn't worth the risk of capture. Sounds like whether its the police or this kid's brothers its not a friendly place for us to be."

Brat groaned as Jet started to cling to Darling and yell about what a bad fucking idea that was.

"Okay, stop yelling, it hurts my ears, dammit! Listen, I know we are all used to being loners, but this might be the one time we need to stick together. We know Gruber, Marlin and Penn aren't dead, they have to be calling for backup or coming for us personally by now. We have no fucking clue where we are, where they are by now. We stumble out there now, we might slam right into them. The boy can give us directions out of here. And new shirts will help disguise us at least a little. I mean we should be thankful they grabbed us all for transfer while we were still in grey sweatsuits. But like this, we look like a prison group or a cult, both attract attention."

A hour later nothing has managed to convince Darling to stay and they watched as she left. She took only Marlin's gun and a water bottle.

"And then there were three."

Jet and Brat jumped a bit at Mouse's whisper.

 

Blue had kept whacking Ricky's head as they headed towards the house.

"You get kidnapped and that is the end of Dennis's dreams of one college graduate! You get murdered and I'll be saddled with trying to be normal instead! I don't want that fucking shit on my head! What if you got like...castrated, gutted like a fish and tossed on our doorstep? Trey will end up back in the loony bin! Spaz will end up back at that correctional school that it took them MONTHS to get him out of! Simon will go on a 'roid rage and kill half the town. Dennis will make me straighten up my act. See how horrible it would be for everyone? You shouldn't go this far out at night."

Ricky glared at his brother and tried to shove him away.

"You really suck at lectures, you know that? Let Dennis or Trey do it, they don't conjure up images of the dead for me."

Groaning, Ricky knew he had made a mistake by saying anything about the dead. Blue's grin grew wide and cruel as his eyes widened dramatically.

"Do you think they are still out there all restless for boy meat, Ricky? All those dead vengeful ghosts hoping to snag a member of the ruthless family that murdered them? Ricky? Hey, where you going? Ouch, that hurts!"

Laughing, Blue tried to hop out of reach of Ricky's stick.

"I haven't had those dreams in years and you fucking know it! Shut the fuck up! You are just upset that you were kicked out during the meeting too. Still just a kid, a teenager and not old enough to join the big boys table yet."

Blue's laughter dried up and he sneered at Ricky before running off ahead to leave his brother in the shadows.

"Yeah? I still do more in the family business then you do, little boy. And I never had nightmares that made me piss the bed. Hear all that rustling just behind us? I wonder....are they coming for you, Ricky?"

"Oh, fuck you, cocksucker!"

Ricky tried to plunge into the weeds after his brother, stick at the ready.

He circled the spot he swore he heard Blue hiding in then a hand clamped down on his mouth. On the edge of struggling, Ricky realized it was his brother and he also heard the rustling for real this time.

A beam cut through the dark past them. First left, then it swept right before staying towards the right. They could hear three distinct males voices talking but they were too far away to be understood. 

"Holy shit! Wonder what the fuck that was about? We should hurry back and let Dennis know someone's fucking about back here."

Worried for the girls, Ricky started to head home but offered out reasons not to bother their brothers over it.

"It could just be kids on a treasure hunt or a keg party?  Why waste Dennis's time over something that silly?"

"Anyone young enough for a treasure hunt wouldn't be out this late. Anyone looking to party isn't sweeping the ground like that with flashlights. Mostly, they aren't ours, I can tell that much. Now shut up and move."

Blue was no longer joking around but protectively trying to herd his younger brother home. That's when a person just walked slowly right past them. Blue had knocked them both flat into the tall grass as soon as he heard the sound. Of course by the time he heard it, the slender figure was dancing past them.

Ricky saw it was the creepy prisoner and mentally cursed her as well as himself. He should have pulled the rope back up to keep them safely hidden inside. But it felt too much like how the others were trapped in there and Ricky wasn't going to make mistakes like his brothers have. So he left them the ladder in case he never made it back for some reason.

Of course he should have saw the crazy lady was going to wander around to dance in the fucking moonlight. If she turned into a vampire or a werewolf on the spot he wouldn't have been surprised.  The brothers watched as she hummed softly and danced a little twirl before moving on in the direction of their house.

"What the fuck was that? I guess we know who those guys are searching for. Oh shit, think there was another escape attempt from the asylum? Guess we should just try and skirt past her and get home before she reaches the house. I'm sure Trey would love to play with her."

Ricky hit his leering brother.

"For just a second, can you pretend you aren't the sick fuck you are? The girl is clearly ill and needs doctors not a sadist!"

"Wow, lighten up. I was kidding, asshole. Come on, let's get moving for real. If that chick is dangerous, I want to let Dennis know."

As they moved the long way home around the girl, Ricky texted Dennis.

 

Kali giggled a little at the silly boys whispering and moving around as if she couldn't hear them. They try to go still like little field mice but they are boys and boys can't stay still for long. It doesn't bother her, she has no interest in hunting mice at the moment. Perhaps later on, they would provide more challenge than the little mouse she already knew.

Right now she is looking for the other predators. Not the ones huddled in a hole or the ones stumbling around the woods. The ones that have the well established nest that can offer her the succor she needs. The air felt so good on her skin that she couldn't help but sing and dance on her way towards the lights up ahead. 

Passing a fence, a chopping block with wood cast everywhere about it, Kali giggles looking up at the house. Confidently, she strode up past the security cameras to the door and knocked. It took a moment before a tall muscular man answered the door, looming over her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Is Trey home? I'm a friend of his. Could you tell him Kali has dropped by?"


	7. Dancing Devils

Simon and Spaz nearly crowded poor Vivi out of the kitchen while watching Kali wait for Trey. With a shit eating grin, Simon offered food and drink that she declined. She was in no way afraid of the brothers so they assumed she mustn't know where she was.

"Boys, I am calling it a night rather than try and mop around your feet. I will see you in the morning. Dear girl, do you need a ride anywhere? My husband is working tonight but my daughter is around here somewhere. Rosita can drop you off somewhere if you need it?" 

"Aww...you're no fun, Vivi!"

Spaz scowled but gave a fond pat to the older woman's hunched shoulders.

"You work too hard for us. Why don't you convince that asshole of yours to take you on vacation? Dennis would give you any time you wanted, you know that. Take your girl out for a nice break on a beach somewhere or something? Let the heat fix those swollen cankles of yours."

He cried out laughing as Vivi swatted him hard with her purse.

"Young man, you might be a boogeyman to everyone else, but son, I was here to change your diapers, remember that! I was the one who whooped your ass for you when your mouth got smart! I am not too old to pull you over my arthritic knees and whale on your ass while my cankles grow!"

Kali smiled and sipped at the offered bottle of coke.

"Thank you, but no. I am going to just speak with Trey for a moment about a business trade. Then I must move on. Can't stay here very long, it's not a very breathable place for me, this town. I need more space, bigger spaces, better hunting grounds."

Vivi left and Simon leaned closer the girl.

:"Where exactly did you meet our brother Trey?"

 

"I met her at the asylum."

Dennis smacked his own forehead as he watched Trey unwind himself slowly from his chains.

"Of course you did. Of course a crazy chick would show up on my fucking doorstep from the loony bin to visit you. Well, it's been a year or two so if she produces a child...we'll need DNA testing. Fuck."

"That can't be why Kali is here. We used protection and she isn't the motherly type. I never told her where I lived. Told her about my family but when I left there she had just been transferred to maximum security in a prison three states away. Look, it was a fucked up time, we were all jacked up on meds and shock treatments. We all babbled shit at each other and for the most part will never see each other again. I have no idea how she found me but I'll see what she wants and send her on her way. Not a big deal. Stop being paranoid of everything, Dennis."

 

Ricky and Blue went around the house, waited for Vivi to pass by then darted to the back door.

It was unlocked and they tiptoed inside. Darting upstairs, they ran out of sight into an old supply closet. There was an old heating vent that led directly down into the kitchen. They opened the grate and leaned down to listen.

"Trey! There you are, oh, you have let your hair grow out more. I like it."

"Kali, what a surprise. You look...injured. Something happen on your way here? And how did you find me anyway?"

A thick sensuous chuckle that made Ricky and Blue hide boners.

"Oh, Trey, do you really care? Don't you recall how talented I am? I am surprised you want to talk first...you always liked to talk during and after."

A low dangerous growl and this made the brothers worry, this voice was never a good one.

"Kali, I don't think we are good for each other, do you? I remember quite well what we were like...it got messy. So again, why are you here and how did you find me?"

 

Dennis raised an eyebrow at the strange, vacant eyed lady weaving like a snake ready to strike. Her clothing instantly told him she was fresh out of prison. It wasn't the asylum, wrong clothing. But this Kali certainly belonged at the asylum and he tensed, straightening up.

"Excuse me, how did you find Trey? How did you get here and where did you just come from?"

A giggle and a twirl was the response and Trey sighed, glaring at Dennis. Kali slowly began to dance about Trey and sang out,

"Dance for a question. Tra, la, la, don't you want to dance with me?"

Trey smirked and looked questioningly at Dennis.

"Feel like dancing or should I do it? Or maybe you should let me handle my own friend, yeah?"

Frowning, Dennis started to open his mouth but Simon and Spaz were already scowling at him. He was ruining a fine show, as the lady may be insane but there is a blank sexual danger to her. Like a Venus Fly Trap or a spider that eats her mate's head while copulating.

Dennis leaned against the counter and waved his hand graciously at Trey.

"By all means, enjoy your dance. I'll just wait it all out and get my answers by the time morning comes and Vivi is back to make our breakfast."

Trey held his hand out to a delighted Kali.

"A dance for a question. Rules, Kali...we need rules, remember? So, no pain, no blood and no tricks. Just a dance for questions. Understand?"

With a little girl pout, Kali nodded then puffed her bottom lip out and blowing air so her hair ruffled.

"Not as fun but I will be fair. No blood, no pain, no tricks. Just a dance for questions. I don't have time for much more than this one game, Trey."

He spun her around until she was breathless to a slow song that Spaz found on his phone.

"How did you know where I lived, Kali?"

Giggling, Kali begrudgingly answered.

"You always had that picture with you. The one with all your brothers in it. Ricky is a little older now and has different hair. I recognized him as soon as I saw him. Another dance please."

All three had started forward at their brothers name but Trey just spun Kali out of their reach.

"While we are dancing then. Next question is, how did you meet Ricky?"

"Oh, I happened to drop into your area, I guess. I was dancing around when I saw him hiding in the tall grass for some reason. He looks like the picture and I was thrilled. I saw him and knew you were around. It was like knowing I had a guardian angel, Trey. I was so happy because I saw the house lights and here you are. Isn't it brilliant?"

Trey swayed with Kali and he smiled at her, his hands caressing her back.

"Kali, what is it you want, sweetheart? Why are you here?"

Another giggle as Trey gave another spin then began to sway with her again. One hand came to the back of Trey's neck and burrowed under the hair to scratch lightly at his neck. She laughed at the shiver she caused in him.

"I need a little money and some basic living things. Not much, hygiene things and an outfit. Maybe a name so I can get some new I.D.?"

Rolling their eyes, the brothers moved away again. Dennis leaned closer to the twins and muttered,

"I heard the boys slam in through the back door earlier. It doesn't sound like she approached him. So that is good at least. Look at her clothes. I recognize prison clothes. And they don't release you looking like that. And crazy girls like her don't get released, they get transferred."

Trey smirked and swung Kali again before pressing her into the wall, moving against her.

"Exploring our sexuality and sadism together was a beautiful experience I will always cherish. But it's a memory and I expected you to stay a memory too. Why would I give you money or anything else, sweetheart? You are lovely and fun but Kali, we aren't lovers anymore. So what can you offer me that would make me help you?"

Kali gave a lovely innocent expression while arching like a cat being petted in a good spot. She ground herself against Trey and gasped lustfully at the pain of the crushing hold on her wrists.

"I loved my time with you too. I came with payment, Trey. I know how you work, trade for trade. I also remember you saying how you work other things too. In exchange for your assistance, I'll offer you four woman all sentenced to disappear. And all of them neatly in one location like little birds in a nest. You just have to scoop them up before other predators do."

This time when the brothers came forward, Trey didn't dance out of the way. Trey moved back so he stood in the semi circle of brothers. And still, there wasn't a hint of fear in Kali's face or body language.

"Again, I'll ask. Where did you come from and how did you land here? Before you think to lie, I recognize your prison outfit. And before your little Mad Hatter brain flashes another game at you, we are not playing anymore. You will answer my questions, please. Now."

Kali giggled at Dennis but then shrugged.

"Fine, be boring then. Five of us ladies were taken from different prisons, crammed in a plane, a bus and then we rolled all the way down into the woods. Better than the asylum they were going to lock us away in. I will tell you where to find your fresh meat if you help me leave. Reasonable? Right?"

 

Blue was so engrossed in the conversation and the clear image of Trey dancing he forgot everything else in his head. He never even saw Ricky run off as soon as he heard Kali sell out the girls. 


	8. Prey And Predator Passing By

Ricky crept out of the house and the last thing he heard was Dennis telling Kali she must wait until the girls are recovered for payment.

Well, fuck.

He ran as fast as he could towards the trap, narrowly missing it twice in his panic.

Once he found the right one, he had to go to ground. First he heard Blue go crashing by, whispering Ricky's name. Great, Blue must have followed him out, now he has to evade him with four women?

Then he saw the flashlights sweep by from a hill not far off and he cursed. Why tonight, of all nights does it have to be a full house in the normally deserted trash woods? Ricky yanked open the trap door and shoved his head down.

"You need to leave right now. Kali just told my brothers where you are. They will be coming and it will be really bad for you. Hurry! And those men you said were dead? They are all over the place. You have to be really quiet, I'm going to try and lead you away from here, okay?"

Before Ricky even finished explaining, Brat was halfway up the rope ladder with the other two behind her.

"Where is the other one? The blonde one, where is she?"

Shaking her head, Brat muttered,

"She took off on her own right after Kali did. That thunder cunt sociopath sold us out, figures. Oh god, the flashlights! Jet, Mouse, it's all three of them. Fuck, let's go, kid. Move, show us a way out of here."

As they ran, they all remained together and silent. At one point, stopping to breathe in a dark culvert, Jet turned to Ricky.

"Why is it so bad to find your brothers? We are criminals too, after all. I mean, if those guards find us, they are going to do some really bad shit."

Ricky bit his lip and gave a sad smile.

"No, it would be worse. My brothers don't just deal in drugs and enforcement...they also deal in people. They will sell you after they break you. I have never seen how my brothers do it. But I have seen the before and after on occasion and I don't want to see any of you that way."

"So we are being chased by sadistic prison guards and human traffickers. Wonderful. Nothing like an adventure." Brat muttered and Mouse shivered.

"Predators and prey. Hunting season on all the girls." 

All three of them shuddered at the sound of Mouse singing to herself.

 

Gruber refused to listen to any complaints nor to any whining.

Let Penn and Marlin bitch all they want, as long as they keep searching.

Fucking lilly white Marlin acting like just being there for bad shit doesn't make him just as bad. As always, Marlin cannot stand the dirtier aspects of the job. How dare he judge Gruber's life as if he had any idea what it was like?

Marlin always has to throw the failure of Gruber's first marriage in his face. Well, not everyone is born with perfection, with rich parents and fancy girls to choose from like Marlin.

Gruber was born to very poor parents that believed in doing the right thing. So when he knocked up a girl at the junior prom, he was pressured to marry her. They lived in a tiny trailer with a screaming baby and bad paychecks. He was drinking, she was drugging and the baby was starving.

One night Gruber came home to discover his wife banging her dealer. He beat the man, he beat his wife and the fucking baby wouldn't shut up as always, so he got a slug too. Gruber was lucky that he has an uncle on the police force.

He got a few nights in jail and a harsh sentence from a judge. Never to be allowed to see his own family, but to forever pay for them. At least till the kid is eighteen which isn't for another few years. And unless that skank ever marries, he'll be paying for her until she overdoses someday.

Marlin ignores the fact that it was years ago. He ignores the fact that Gruber is married again. That he has never once laid a hand on his current wife or stepdaughter.

He met Vivi at some old bar a few years back and they fell in love. Her daughter Rosita was adorable and tough but very polite to him. Vivi got him connections to his extra work to pay off his debts to his first family.

She and her daughter have heard and understood his side of the tale. Of course, he didn't go into any of the gory details and they never asked. Dennis however had looked it up and he cornered Gruber the first time Vivi introduced them.

"Vivi and her daughter have been with me a very long time. When Vivi's husband died along with my parents, I swore to care for them. If you ever lay a single hand on Vivi or Rosita, I'll kill you slowly. Do you hear me? And if you ever fuck up on a job for me? I'll let Trey be the one to kill you. Now congratulations on your upcoming wedding to Vivi and on your new job as drug mule, asshole."

He hates Dennis almost as much as his ex wife.

Now to find himself in the man's fucking backyard chasing prisoners with the drugs still in his possession? Yeah, this won't fly well at all if anyone hears of it. He debates how long before he is forced to get help.

If that happens, Gruber will ask Dennis before letting these two idiots call the authorities. That way, maybe the girls can just disappear forever for real. 


	9. Bad And Evil Sitting In A Tree

Rosita just finished helping her mother clear the table after they had a peaceful dinner when her cell rang.

"Hey Dennis. What's up?"

"Sorry to bother you so late, Rosita but I need you at the house. I need you to clean out four cages, ready everything okay?"

Closing her eyes and trying to keep her voice level, she responded.

"Dennis, we are out of room. Even after they took away the other girl, I still filled every cage. Unless you want to group them together again?"

Like fucking cattle, she thought but would never dare say to anyone but Blue, Ricky or her mother.

"Use the extra cages in the basement. The dog cages in the back storage area. Set them up and anything else you normally add. It's good these girls stay in the basement separate from the others anyway. Listen, add the training tools, the more severe ones. These aren't normal catches for us, we don't know anything about them but they aren't going to learn easily or quietly. Do it now, please."

"Of course, I'll be right there."

Vivi gave Rosita a sympathetic look.

"Working late? Does it have to do with that mess and that poor girl? I always said that Trey shouldn't be allowed to work with people. He isn't a people person."

Rosita stared at her mother as if she had three heads.

"Isn't a people person? You mean he is crazy and shouldn't be left in charge of helpless slaves? And I hate that I am an accomplice to this. Cleaning before and after is bad enough but when I have to see them....it's worse. I have asked not to have to see them and yet it always happens. Do you know what its like to hear them beg me or scream at me, call me vile things that are true? I allow it to go on around me...it's disgusting and I can't do anything to stop it."

Vivi hugged her daughter tightly and spoke warmly but with a sad undertone.

"As a matter of fact, I do know exactly what it's like. It was my job once too. But you won't have to hear or see it much longer, remember that. Dennis has agreed to pay for your college and you can go away. See the damned world, be something amazing that never reminds you of this place. He has promised me that you will be set free and sent off to college, any college you wish. That is why you can do this now and keep your focus on the future. Alright? When you get back, we can have some chocolate and I will even rent a movie for you! I know, that Paper Towns looks interesting. You'll love it!"

 

Rosita sighed and threw on her hoodie, heading out the door. They lived in the guest house on the property and she didn't have far to walk. It was worse going into the tunnel at night. At least the basement, she went through a nice well lit house first. She heard voices and entered the kitchen to see a strange but clearly crazy woman talking with Dennis.

"Uh...heading down now."

Dennis nodded and grabbed Kali as she started towards Rosita with a hungry look.

"Thanks. Kali, this is Rosita, her family works for mine and they are under my protection. Trey would also be extremely upset if you hurt those under our protection."

Rosita fled into the pantry to the basement door and away from the freaky chick.

Turning on the lights and shutting the door behind her, Rosita went into the sound proof basement to set up cages. Since she only saw Dennis and the girl, she assumes Simon, Spaz and Trey must be on the hunt for these four poor victims.

She just hoped that Ricky and Blue aren't awake to see or hear any of it. It disturbs Ricky and Blue gets all fucked up in the head. He starts to go between excitement and horror. Usually he will start to bully Rosita and Ricky in an attempt to react to it. Rosita only will take so much of Blue's shit before she retaliates but poor Ricky has no such limits or defense.

 

Blue was getting desperate. He knew his brother was up to something earlier, he should have questioned him. Because now Blue was in a real fucking predicament. 

Ricky just went by leading a parade of prisoners. Blue was certain. He had gone to visit Dennis when he was incarcerated and he remembers the sweatsuits. Four prisoners led by Ricky, female ones. What the living fuck was the idiot doing?

He really wanted to ask Ricky that but here came the damned flashlights again. This time they got closer and he heard a terrible thing.

"Hey, I see someone! Over there! Must be them! Come on! HEY! I FUCKING SEE THAT MOP ON YOUR HEAD, STOP RUNNING! WE HAVE OUR OTHER TWO GUNS STILL, BITCH! DON'T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!"

Staying out of sight, Blue got closer to see the excited and angry man, his eyes bulging .He always thought that Gruber looked like a homicidal potato. 

He thought he had recognized the voice.

Fuck, it was Rosita's step dad. He fucking despised Gruber. Whenever he could the man would rent a girl to rape and beat. Last time he "accidentally" set a girl on fire. Trey pistol whipped him for it while Dennis shot the poor writhing girl in the head.

Gruber made up a bullshit story for his new family how a riot on the prison bus got him all jacked up. They believed him as always. Blue wished he could tell Rosita the truth about her step father but Dennis won't allow it. 

Now Gruber owes the cost of that girl.

He is supposed to be moving extra shipments, not running around the woods chasing inmates. Blue quickly texted all his brothers that Gruber and two other officers were in pursuit of three inmates. Before they asked, he figured to add on that he was in the woods, chasing Ricky who was leading the ladies somewhere.

He felt a flash of guilt for telling on his little brother, but he would rather they both get punished. Better than him standing over his gunshot brother's grave. Staying out of sight, but hollering for Gruber to hear, Blue spoke.

"GRUBER! IT IS BLUE! I AM OUT HERE TRYING TO FIND RICKY! IF YOU FUCKING SHOOT MY LITTLE BROTHER OR ME, DENNIS WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES! KALI ALREADY TOLD US ABOUT THE GIRLS! SIMON, SPAZ AND TREY ARE COMING AFTER THEM TOO! MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT DOWN YOUR DAMNED GUNS AND WAIT FOR THEM!"

 

Gruber swore and started to kick at the leaves.

He had just snorted a little bit of his own amount of product, his personal dose. Of course, Gruber usually never does it at home. But this was a stressful time and he needed the boost. It sets off his temper however and he screamed back.

"THESE ARE DANGEROUS FUCKING CRAZY BITCHES, BOY! GET YOUR ASS HOME AND TELL YOUR FUCKING BROTHER TO DO THE SAME!  TELL DENNIS I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!"

Penn snorted and Marlin made a hands up gesture.

"What the fuck is going on here? Now there are young boys running around while you are waving a fucking GUN? I'm done. You hear me? Fucking done. I'm not going to watch you accidentally bag some teen and be a fucking accomplice of murder. Nope, I don't even want to be a witness. So I am out, Gruber."

"Oh, the fuck you are."

Gruber snarled and then the bark on the tree next to Marlin's head exploded. He watched in satisfaction as Marlin screams and throws himself down then rolled to a bush.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Penn was grabbing his hair and yanking it as he screamed his question at Gruber.

"I am letting you two idiots know that we are all in this shitstorm together. Either you are with me or against me. You don't understand what is coming, do you? That boy's brothers are human traffickers. If they reach us or those girls before we do, they will steal them for their own market. That means we have to explain where the FUCK all the girls went! Do you understand that? Now let's go, he will go home or not. We need to hurry and find those girls. We can keep an eye out, no shooting unless we see it's a female. Get the fuck over here, Marlin! Are you with me or against me, asswipe?"

Gruber growled when Marlin didn't come forward.

He was about to shoot again, this time at the man's feet but then he looked. Marlin was standing with his head tilted as if listening for something. He waved his hand in the air then swept it to indicate the whole small clearing he was in.

Penn and Gruber slowly advanced forward.

Deadwood piles, an old rusted large pipe, a few bushes and large rocks to hide behind. 

"Ladies, I know you are here. Listen up very carefully. I hope you will believe me because I ain't lying. You may not wish to go to the asylum but what is coming as your alternative is much worse. Human traders are hunting tonight and you are their prey.  Want to be sold off to become someone's fuck toy? Does that sound better than the loony bin? I mean, at the hospital at least there is a chance you can get transferred or even get cured and go free someday. I don't think you get those chances if the brothers find you."

Leaping on top of the pipe, Gruber walked back and forth upon it.

"So here is how we shall do this. If you come out right now, we will not hurt you, won't even yell at you. We just want to get you the fuck out of here before it's too late. Don't be shy, ladies, we don't have time for it. Come on out now so we can protect you and escort you to safety." 

Brat and Jet had to stifle laughter over the thought of Gruber protecting anyone.

Mouse had her hands over her ears and was curled in a fetal position.

She had slithered into the pipe when they heard the guards coming. Gruber's boots pounded and the sound was terrifying. She rocked back and forth, silent in her fear. Ricky, Brat and Jet were hiding somewhere else. Somewhere not so loud, not under a scary bad man.

 

Gruber started to grimace and grit his teeth. Stupid fucking bitches. He saw lights in the distance coming closer and he groaned. Here come the brothers.   
"Ladies, you are losing your chance to not be sold on a meat market. Are you that fucking stupid? Get the fuck out here now!"

Penn rolled his eyes and drawled out, "Yeah, that should really encourage them."

 


	10. Things We Do

Darling followed the trickle of water until she found a high brown wooden fence.

Hoisting herself over it, she cut through backyards until she saw a gas station.

In the parking lot was a large metal box and she scanned to make sure no one was about before running over to it. Seconds later she was hiding behind another fence changing into donation box clothing. 

They weren't pretty and they smelled bad but all the better. No one wants anything to do with a homeless person and wants nothing more but to see them move on.

She wore two layers of clothing plus a coat in spite of the heat.

Walking downtown, through alleyways and skirting just past the general public she saw few folks. This was a small town and only the extra spill from the bar and those that don't wish to be seen were out. Darling pick-pocketed a few different drunks until she had enough cash to leave town.

After each theft, Darling removed a piece of her extra clothing to avoid possible detection from victims.

Heading for the bus station, Darling kept her head down and walked behind a few other teens ahead of her.

"Why didn't Blue come with us tonight? He is going to miss one hell of a party! Hell, he could have brought that pretty Rosita with him! I am growing on her, I'm sure of it."

"You have no chance at Rosita, ever. None of us do. Not even Blue himself. That girl will be smoke when graduation comes, she has the look of someone waiting to run. She will go away to school and never come back. Can you blame her? Anyway, Blue couldn't come, he texted me like an hour or two ago. Family business, a sudden influx or something that is so big or whatever that Blue can't sneak out past it all."

"Well, the only influx they get that close to the woods is drugs or extra slaves, I wonder which one it is?"

The taller of the two hit the other hard in the head.

"Why don't you say that a bit louder, huh? I like to keep my tongue and my other pieces, oh and stay alive. You want to be on the wrong end of a hunt, that's your problem. I'm going to the party."

Darling stopped and watched as the arguing boys went into the train station. She looked longingly at the trains then shut her eyes. Why did she just know, just utterly know it was the other girls that was the sudden influx of trade? Fuck.

It wasn't her problem, they weren't her family or friends or anything. Why should she sacrifice possible freedom for those women? Swearing, Darling hit the dirty building next to her twice in frustration. Then she turned and headed fast back towards the woods that she came from.

Almost there she passed a store that made her stop and narrow her eyes in delight. By the time the alarm went off in the tiny store, Darling had already cleaned it out of the few dusty hunting weapons it had in there.

 

Rosita wrestled the collapsible dog cages into submission and with a grimace made sure they wouldn't collapse.

She dragged waterproof rubber mats into each of them. Water bottles were stocked on the shelf along with chocolate bars. Those that behaved were allowed these as rewards.

With a silent hiss, Rosita put the cattle prods, taser and whips nearby. Those that don't earn the water and chocolate earn these devices instead. 

With a bitter laugh, Rosita made sure the worse items used were also set up. She made sure every Cather and I.V. tubing was sterilized. As well as the dental equipment that Spaz loved to use on biters. Several needles for stitching among other things, surgical scalpels and skinning knives. 

The medical cabinet was well stocked with first aid items and Rosita made sure to fill syringes with antibiotic, sedatives and morphine. It was a toss up as to which ones will be used. The one usually not used is the painkiller. 

She tried to think of returning to school, of choosing a college for next year while she worked. Eventually, Rosita pulled out a tiny, well hidden daydream of backpacking across the world with Blue.

 

Kali danced about the room while Dennis glared at her.

He was furious at his youngest brothers for being outdoors and involved. He was furious at Gruber for bungling his fucking jobs as always and he was pissed at Trey for bringing this sociopath into their home. If this girl really thought they were going to actually deliver, she was not only crazy but stupid. 

Trey might have kept his word, but Dennis wasn't about to release this lunatic upon his town.

Plus, he despised traitors. Kali might not have known her fellow travelers that well but she was sure quick to offer them away. He wasn't going to attempt to sell her either.

No one wants a sociopath as their slave. Dennis thinks a bullet to the head is quite merciful, perhaps too merciful but he just wants her to be dead.

This is what will happen to Gruber as well if any of Dennis's brothers are injured tonight.

Except, it won't be a quick death for Gruber or those with him. No, he will make sure every brother gets a turn and then he will make Gruber beg for death. Then he will bring Vivi and Rosita before what is left of Gruber to hear a full confession of his wrongs. Only then would he let the man die.

Dennis broke off from his musings to see that Kali has twirled herself over to the light switch. He cursed as the lights went out. He drew his gun as he heard the girl giggle then he heard feet running further into the house.

 

Penn saw a flash of movement from inside the pipe and directed the beam of light into it. He grinned and gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey there, Mouse. We thought you were lost. Come on out here, sweetheart. Maybe your friends will come out if you do."

He was kneeling in front of the pipe, using a soft friendly voice as the girl curled into a ball as far in as she could go. Gruber jumped up and down harder on the pipe. When it didn't make her move he shot down into the pipe.

Penn fell back and felt a bit of burning scrap metal land on his leg.

"Ouch! Fuck, what are you doing? Don't shoot her!"

Marlin gave a wild bark of laughter and shook his head, pacing back and forth. Gruber jumped off the pipe and crouched down, aiming into the pipe.

"You crawl out right now or I'm going to shoot you. And I'll keep taking shots at you until you are dead or you drag whatever limbs still work out here into the open. Your choice. I'll give you the count of ten."

Mouse gave a squeak of fear but began to inch forward reluctantly. As soon as she was close enough, Gruber reached in and dragged her out by her hair then threw her hard into a tree. He swept her legs out and started to kick her once she was on the ground.

"You want me to beat her to death, ladies? Or would you like to get your asses over here, huh?"

"Real fucking brave of you, Officer. You always like to go after the weakest, don't you? I am only sorry that Kali didn't bite your cock off."

"Who said that? Come out here and say that to my face, you cunt!"

The men stared around but couldn't see anyone else about.

Gruber began to pistol whip Mouse, ignoring the other officers objections. A sharp rock smacked into Gruber's shoulder. Another one from a different direction hit hard into the back of his head. Then it started to come from another direction.

All of them began to get hit and Mouse took advantage to scurry off into the darkness.

 

Ricky and Blue were each grinning, not able to see each other but knowing the same grin is plastered on both their faces.

A favorite game they used to play on their brothers was this. It was really a training lesson devised by Dennis to teach the boys how to confuse and defend from an enemy in tandem. 

When Blue saw the first rock hit the man he instantly climbed a tree with a bunch of rocks and began to attack too. The girls must have joined in and it was actually becoming fun. He saw the little girl scamper off into the brush and he did laugh then.

Gruber was screaming in fury and pain, aiming his gun everywhere. Then it went off and Blue wasn't laughing anymore.

 

Trey, Simon and Spaz started running when they heard a gun go off. Breaking into a clearing that still held the smell of gun smoke, they looked at Blue. He was sitting on the ground holding Ricky in his lap, the boy's head lolling back into the dirt. His chest was dark and wet.

"Gruber shot him. He thought he was one of the girls, I think. I warned that bastard we were out here, I asked him to wait until you showed. He beat a little girl up then when we stoned him to make him stop...he shot Ricky. I want to kill him. I WANT TO KILL HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME, GRUBER! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Trey gently took Ricky's body from Blue and let his brothers try and calm the teenager. He put Ricky's body over his shoulder and carried him to the nearest underground trap. With careful reverence he put the boy inside and then blinked back tears.

Making his way back over to his brothers, Trey pushed the three apart from each other.

"We can cry and grieve later. I want them all found. But I want Gruber most of all, hear me? You can go home or join the hunt, Blue. But if you hunt, you dry your eyes and get your shit together. You stay with one of us the whole time and obey all orders without question. This is big boy time, kiddo. If you can't handle it, go home."


	11. Marching To A Different Drum

When Gruber first shot Ricky and he ran off, his officers in tow, Brat and Jet ran to the boy. Blue showed up and dropped down to lift his brother.

"Go fast before my brothers get here. Get the fuck out of here, Ricky died trying to save you. Don't let it be in vain, okay? Just go!"

Jet grabbed Brat's hand and yanked her into the darker woods just as they heard three other male voices. They ran for a moment, knowing the men were more likely after Gruber then them right now. Stopping for a moment to breathe, Brat whispered to Jet.

"We can't just leave yet. What about Mouse? She is out here and there is no way that she can defend herself. We have to find her quickly."

"Are you nuts? We can't just go roaming in a woods we don't know with homicidal guards and human traffickers all around us. Maybe we can run into her on our way out of here. But that is best we can do."

"Jet, I can't just leave her out here. Besides, you heard those men, they are going after the men first. While they track after the officers, we have a little time to look for Mouse. Just for a few minutes, at least. Then if we can't find her, we'll fly out of here as fast as we can. Okay? Please? You saw how Gruber beat her, she is wounded and terrified. Mouse needs us."

They searched for a bit then Jet forced Brat to reluctantly agree to leave. Brat ignored the tears tracking down her cheeks as they found the river that Ricky had told them to search for. Two gunshots exploded and it was impossible to tell how far it was from them.

In a panic, they ran, following the river. Except unlike when Darling had followed it, in their panic they followed the river not into town but further into the woods.

 

Trey sent them each on their own, ordering Blue to stay with Simon at all times.

Spaz kept stopping and having small crying fits so he was glad he was alone. That little arrogant shit, how dare he die and leave Spaz with this pain? It was like when his parents died all over again, but this was worse.

Ricky was not just so young, so damned fucking young but he was the hope. He was the good one, he was the one to redeem the whole damned family. 

They had watched him carried away from the family business, their mother firmly stating this one was hers alone. When they babysat Ricky it was like babysitting a small king. Blue got locked in closets for pranks and Ricky got extra ice cream.

This boy was going to be the smartest, the best educated. Ricky would never work in the business, he would go to college, he would get a real career.

Their mother had believed he could be anything from an astronaut to the president. Their father believed he might be a lawyer or a senator. The brothers believed Ricky would at least be out in another shinier, larger world.

The brothers were each allowed their schooling until they had their high school diplomas. They were allowed to have their hobbies and activities but it was always just known they would be part of the family business. 

When that rival gang tried to move in on their trades, it blew up in tragedy. The other gang was wiped out but at great cost.

On the night of the biggest violence the woods has ever seen, the rival gang attacked and killed every single potential slave. They had raided all those pits that the younger boys play in now.

At the time, those pits were full of terrified people. It was mainly females, but a few males as well. It had been an unusually large order for someone who paid very well. 

So the usual training tunnel cages were full, the basement was full and the extra had to stay in the pits overnight. Those assholes didn't try to steal the slaves, they set them all on fire. They poured gasoline down and threw in lit matches, laughing.

They had all come running and Spaz can remember it so well. He wishes he couldn't.

His mother was crying for those screaming, burning slaves.

She wasn't even holding her gun, she was busy trying to put out fires. A stray bullet knocked her right into the fire. Spaz had run over but he couldn't even see her. His only consolation had been knowing the bullet killed her before the fire did.

An hour later he was being hugged by a bloody Simon who was sobbing like a baby. The second Simon referred to their father as daddy, Spaz knew he was dead.

Now Ricky and their family gets smaller yet again.

Spaz dried his eyes then whacked his own face.

"Stop this pussy bullshit. Hunting time now, asshole."

Spaz stopped muttering to himself and crouched lower, gun ready.

He heard a rustling as if something big just went up past him a bit to the right. Good, a distraction, just what he needed. Maybe he can have the satisfaction of flaying Gruber alive. Carefully, making no sound, Spaz tried to stay just under where he keeps hearing rustling.

He was planning his attack when there was a sudden slide of rocks, dirt and girl. Spaz was knocked flat with a very lovely girl on top of him. One arm went around her waist to keep her pinned to him and he aimed over her back. A head poked out briefly and he grinned as he shot at it.

"You can run away until we catch you or you can just come down to me now. But if you try to challenge me, I will just shoot your fucking brains out."

He heard a swear then rustling as the girl ran away.

Looking up at the pretty thing laying on him, writhing to get away, Spaz grinned.

"Aren't you just beautiful? Can't let something like you just wander around and maybe get shot."

Jet smiled back down at him as if she weren't repulsed. She flipped her hair back as if his gun and leer meant nothing to her.

"But you are the only one holding a gun at me, no one else. Sorry I fell on you, I got lost."

Nodding with understanding, Spaz flipped them over so he was on top of her. Once his weight pinned her down, he made a great show of putting away the gun.

"No more gun, see? Now I am simply using my body to protect you from other bullets from other guns. Now listen carefully, pretty thing. I am going to take you back to my house where it is nice and safe. You can be silent and grateful, can't you? Sure you can, I'm saving you from those officers and from the asylum. Like a hero, right?"

Her smile faltered as Jet found she couldn't see her way out of this. The man was being sexual and domineering but he hasn't offered her any real violence. Maybe he can be spoken to, persuaded?

It was a stupid idea but the only one Jet had. She wasn't a fighter and lost her one weapon of a billy club when she fell.

"Please, listen to me. Your brother Ricky, he died because he was trying to save us. He wanted to help us get away from the officers and your intentions. Please, just let me go and no one would ever know."

Something in Spaz's eyes changed and Jet shuddered, going silent.

They had been dirty chips of ice but now they were darker, wilder. His smile became too wide and he pulled out a blade. He made sure she could see the moonlight glint off of it and he spoke with a very tight growl to his words. As if he were barely containing himself from something.

"My brother Ricky died because Gruber is a fuck up that has made his final fuck up. He will pay dearly for killing my brother. As for you...so pretty and if you were on Gruber's bus that means you were being put away to be forgotten."

The blade slid along her face and Jet's eyes filled with tears she desperately wished to hide. He smiled with satisfaction at the fear in her eyes and the wetness along her cheeks.

"So pretty..poor forgotten pretty thing..."

As he crooned to her as if she were a wounded animal, Spaz moved the blade over the girl's lush lips and then slid the blade between them.

"Go like this for me, I want to see your teeth."

Jet shivered as the man made a grimace at her that showed all his rather sharp looking teeth. His long brown ponytail was hanging over his shoulder like a dead snake. He looked almost skeleton like for a moment and Jet whimpered as she showed her teeth.

"Good girl. Look at those white, shiny perfect teeth. I can't decide which I like more, the lips or the teeth."

Spaz stared at her teeth and lips with the intensity of a dentist and the blade scraped maddeningly along Jet's teeth and gums. It took all she had to just stay still and not freak out.

"Here is what we will do! If you try to run from me or fight me, I'll take out only your very back teeth. With my blade. If you are rude and disrespectful to me, I'll cut your lips. But I'll do it on the inside of them so that it won't affect your pretty face. I have tools for that inside the basement."

The blade left her mouth and Jet let out a small sob. It trailed slowly down her neck then just rested on her left nipple. Spaz slowly twirled the blade so the point was very slowly creating a sharp pressure on her nipple.

"Are we going to have problems, pretty forgotten girl? Or do you understand my rules? No running, no fighting, no mouthing off. Do you understand me?"

"I understand. We won't have problems."

Jet kept her voice low and calm. She knew this behavior quite well, her husband was violent and she was in prison long enough to have to avoid getting attacked. Forcing herself to compliance, keeping herself in check trying to keep from letting a predator pounce upon her.

Spaz nodded and slowly stood up.

He put a hand down towards her, the one without a blade in it.

Tentatively, Jet took his hand and let herself be pulled upright. Spaz spun her around and began to walk her in a new direction. One hand was firmly on her upper arm and a blade that flashed every now and then as if to remind her to behave.

Gunshots and Spaz threw her to the ground and put one foot on her back as he pulled out his gun.  Jet shut her eyes and hoped he didn't accidentally crush her lungs.


	12. Where Fools Rush In

Brat lay flat as if she were part of the earth until the flashlights passed by her.

Well fuck. She lost every girl with her, she lost her way out of the woods and now it looks like the officers were lost along with her. After Jet had fallen down that small overhang, Brat had no choice but to run. Frightened by the bullet crashing past her, Brat had run without direction for some time.

She went to ground just before the men heard her and she froze.

They were all arguing with each other, collapsing not far from her hiding spot. Brat prepared to wait there until she died or they left and let her mind drift for a moment.

Grinning into the dirt, Brat wondered what her family would think of this latest situation of hers. As always through her life, she began to hear them in her head as if they were observing her from a hidden camera.

_"Well, there you are, Frank. Are you happy with how our daughter is going to die? I told you that letting Judith visit your weird relatives on that murder farm was a bad idea."_

_"Don't pin this shit on them, Martha. They were my aunt and uncle, both goat farmers and vegans. The worst they would have done was teach her how to appropriately use a bong. If you recall when we helped her do that family tree chart for school years ago, it was your family that traced back to mindless savage vikings!"_

_"You were the one who thought it was just cute and creative when she would charge children real money for fake tickets to a free hay maze! This is your influence clearly. When she tried to sell her baby brother to a stranger in the butcher's shop, you called her an adorable sociopath. You praised her bad behavior and look at her now, Frank!"_

_"Oh, I see. It was me that caused it? I didn't see you lift a finger to make her admit and apologize to Mrs. Lewis when Judith vandalized her garden! Or how about when she stole and melted down that gym coaches awards? You even covered for her that time!"_

_"Different circumstances entirely, dear. Mrs Lewis was always letting her cats poop on our lawn and that gym coach was an egotistical prick. I know that for a fact, I went to school with him."_

_"We both went to school with him, Martha and he was an egotistical prick who dated you for a week then dumped you. Maybe all along you transferred your revenge wishes onto our little girl and these are the results. I am astounded at your evil, Martha."_

Brat shut her eyes and wishes she were sitting back at the house with her wacky but normal family.

She could listen to her parents good naturally but with more concern and confusion through the years wonder what happened. It wasn't anything they did that made her go from creative pranks to robbery. They weren't the reason for her terrible temper either. 

That terrible temper won't help her now though and Brat is glad she at least has her sense of humor left. A quick image of that nice boy laying boneless on the leaves wiped her smile away.

The officers have to move on soon or she will have to sneak past, hoping they won't hear her. Those brothers will be coming after them. And once they finish with killing the men, they will be looking for any female prisoners.

She started paying attention to her surroundings as one of the officers breaks off and storms towards where she is hiding.

 

Dennis carefully began to search each room not bothering to turn back on lights. Kali is shutting them off as she goes. He knows the house well and she doesn't so he inches forward through the dark.

He went upstairs after searching the first floor. Something was off on the second floor and it took him a moment to figure it out.

He was looking at the small shrine his parents had set up full of Simon's sports accomplishments.

Uniform shirts were framed with care, all five shelves were packed with shiny awards. A football, a baseball and a hockey stick all signed by some famous athlete. That is when it hit Dennis what was missing. A baseball bat.

 

Rosita left the basement with great relief that turned into trepidation as she stepped into a pitch black silent kitchen.

"Dennis?"

The response rose hair on her arms and scalp.

A small giggle then a whoosh in the air. Rosita ducked just as a baseball bat slammed into the wall where her head just was. With a startled scream, Rosita tried to run towards the counter with a knife set in a wooden block. Kali caught Rosita in the back and she went down hard.

Trying to remember how to breathe, Rosita tried to crawl under the table for cover. Gasping, her arms and legs not working well, she looked like a half squashed bug scuttling away. The sight of it threw Kali into gales of laughter, allowing Rosita the time to make it under the table.

"Silly half squished buggy, don't you know that space isn't small enough to hide you?"

Kali flipped the table and Rosita had recovered enough to stand and try to stagger away. The bat caught her in the hip and Rosita shouted illogically,

"Bitch, what is wrong with your fucking life?"

Kali might have given a profound answer or sung an opera of her life story but that is when Dennis blew a hole through her chest.

 

Brat watched as Marlin pulled out his cock and began to take a piss only inches from her. A few droplets landed on her hand and she winced, trying to not gag.

"So what do you suggest then? Huh? I mean, how may men are coming for us? We can't be that far from a road, if we just keep running..."

He shook his cock free of droplets, as Gruber started to laugh.

"You don't hear me, do you? They aren't going to let us just go away. If we manage to escape the woods tonight, they will still find us eventually. They will hunt us down and think nothing of destroying our families and friends to reach us. I've seen that picture of your family on your phone.  You don't want the brothers visiting them, trust me."

Marlin stuffed himself back into his pants and turned to face Gruber, snarling at him.

"You! You caused this, it is all your fault! Why do we all have to pay for your stupidity! I had no gun on me at all, you shot that boy, not me! I wanted to do the right thing! I wanted to call the authorities and go home! No, it isn't right or fair at all! So what do we do? You are great at telling us how fucked we are! How do we get out of here? There has to be a way to survive this."

Gruber reached down and pulled the package out of his boot.

"There is no way out alive unless we kill all the brothers. Which isn't likely to happen. We can give a damn good shot at it though. Since I don't think I'll be making my delivery tonight, might as well enjoy it. It will help give you a little courage, Marlin, something you've never had. Penn, it'll probably give you super powers or some shit, let's find out, eh?"

Penn had been hiding that he was crying, but Brat could see from her angle that he was wiping his eyes.

"Fuck, whatever. What is that shit anyway? Give me some."

Shrugging, Gruber smiled and began to pass out the pills.

"I don't really know, wasn't my job to ask. Causes aggression in some, excitability, shit like that. I guess we'll find out."

Gruber and Penn took a few pills each and then they started to circle Marlin.

"No. Bad enough I'm probably going to be a rotting body in some forgotten woods, don't need to be tested and found positive for drugs! I mean it, get away from me!"

Penn and Gruber attacked Marlin and force fed him the pills, laughing like hyenas.

Brat took advantage of their scuffle to start to crawl further away.

Her foot scraped across something taut and she cursed as a rope net exploded uselessly nearby. Fuck. All three men turned to stare at the sudden net as Brat started to run. They gave chase as the last of the bitter pills melted into their systems.

 

 


	13. Strange Partners

Trey heard the girl tracking him from the start.

She sounded very small, she didn't attempt to attack and every time Trey stopped, so did she.

The mysterious tracker was a better thought than his dead little brother. An even better thought than that is to reach and destroy Gruber. In fact, Trey had the most wondrous ideas for each of the men if he caught them.

So he continued his search but after a few minutes started to quietly speak to the shadow with him.

"What do you hope will happen by following me? Do you think I'll accidentally drop a weapon for you to use? Or maybe a map? Are you thirsty? I can share my water bottle with you. Come on out, why bother hiding anymore? My brothers and I don't want to kill you or your little girlfriends. Come over where I can see you."

Silence. But Trey knew his shadow was still there, listening, watching him. He grinned then drank some of his own water then started to walk again.

"My name is Trey. Are you going to let me know yours?"

Hearing noise ahead, Trey crouched then began forward slowly, forgetting his shadow.

After a moment, he figured out it was his brother Spaz with some girl in tow. Trey waited a moment as they passed, he wondered if the shadow would do anything. Once his brother and the girl seemed to continue towards the house, Trey started to walk again. A tiny sound and he grinned.

"You are very good, very quiet. I bet only my brother Dennis would hear you as clearly as I do. My other brothers, you could probably dance upon before they'd notice you. Interesting, you mustn't have any weapons on you. Otherwise, you would not have stayed with me, you would have gone to save that pretty girl my brother Spaz has. He is taking her home, our basement has some cages set up special for the occasion. Usually we offer roomier conditions but we were full up when we heard about you girls. Kali told us your names. She said the prettiest one was Jet, the frizzy haired one was Brat, the butch was Darling and then a little Mouse. I would say judging by sound alone, you are Mouse. Tiny, creeping about, lost prey in a big group of predators. Am I right? Squeak once for yes, twice for no? Nothing still?"

A shot echoed through the night and Trey took off running in it's direction.

 

Mouse watched as the man ran off and she followed at her own pace.

Tracking him wasn't hard, Trey wasn't hiding his path in the least. She found his voice both soothing and menacing. It had caused a sensation of both terror and longing. Trembling, Mouse had continued to follow him, unable to stop herself.

Trey was unable to locate the source and slowed down a bit to text Simon to pinpoint his location. He started to head where Simon gave direction to but continued to speak softly.

"Are you still with me? Of course you are, where else to go? You have no idea how to get out of the woods, do you? If you follow me, do you think I'll lead you out and just let you run off? Who knows, maybe I will. Did you know ahead of time they were sending you to the Asylum? If so, then I imagine you girls or at least a few of you had a hand in causing the accident. I don't know how bad the prison was were you were being held, but it can't be worse than the asylum. Nothing is worse than that. Even whatever takes you out tonight, my brothers or Gruber, it still couldn't be worse than the asylum."

Sneaking a little closer, Mouse observed the bitter smirk on Trey's face. He flipped his head so his hair didn't hide his face for a moment. Ice blue orbs seem to intently study the trees around them. Thick black hair settled again, hungrily eating up the pale, almost feline face.

The muscles in his arms were twitching and he swayed as he moved. It was funny in a way, it was a Mouse following a large hungry feral cat. The thought made her smile a tiny bit.

"I was in the asylum. It was where I met Kali, the crazy bitch who sold you all out. Course, she belonged to that asylum, she never should have left it. I know that it's not just a place where you are sent to supposedly get well. It can be a place to forget folks too. I bet at least half of you were tossed there to be forgotten. I wasn't, I was lucky. Well, the system would have loved to have lost me in there forever, but my family got me out. Do you want to know why I was there?"

Another shot not as far off and then men yelling. Trey pulled out his gun and started to run, Mouse trailing behind him.

 

Blue wished at first that he had decided to go with Spaz instead of Simon.

He knew Spaz was a bit of a crybaby, he was the most empathetic of them.

Whenever someone in the house needed comforting it was the skinny rocker they went to. Of course, Spaz got his nickname by acting like a lunatic on occasion when triggered. This meant that though Spaz was great at mothering the younger boys emotionally, the rest of the mothering had been left up to Vivi for good reason.

A great example was a year after their mother passed away, Blue and Ricky set up a lemonade stand.

Some bullies came along, knocked them around and took over the stand. The boys ran home to their brother Spaz who gave them band-aids, hugged them and told them corny jokes until they laughed. Then Spaz proceeded to go the stand, burn it to the ground then waterboarded the two boys he could catch with the lemonade.

Simon hasn't been seen crying since the funerals of their parents. He follows orders, he plays sports, Simon is a simple, focused man who has to be really pushed to lose his temper. Simon words hard and parties harder as most twenty one year olds do.

The twins are closest in age to Blue so he tends to hang with them more than his other brothers. 

Trey is twenty six and Dennis is almost thirty, both Blue views as more parental authority figures than older brothers.

With Ricky, he was young enough to be some fun, but not old enough for most of Blue's interests. He tended to spend more time with his twin older brothers in order to attend parties, concerts and games. Blue had Spaz take him to get his piercings and Simon even bought his hair color dye for him.

Every now and then, Simon pats Blue on the shoulder, hearing the occasional sniffle.

"It's okay, Blue. We will get those cocksuckers then we can all cry together. But first, let's get Ricky some justice. Hold it together and stay focused."

They were tracking Gruber and his men.

A gun shot and some hollering gave them notice that they were very close now. Blue heard a girl scream and he went beserk. He grabbed Simon's gun and bolted towards the sounds, eager to put a bullet through Gruber's skull.

"Blue! Stop, wait for me! Blue! Fuck!"

 

Brat was running, even after she heard a shot ring out.

The men were howling like wild beasts and panic gave wings to her feet. She was honestly afraid the officers would rip her apart. Whatever drugs they have taken it was making them crazy and Brat was frantic to escape whatever savage fueled ideas they had for her.

Zigzagging through trees, Brat tried to make herself less of a target but no more shots came. The men were crashing, hollering and gaining on her but they weren't shooting. Brat took little comfort from that and kept running blindly. Brat and Blue slammed into one another and both were sent into the dirt.

Blue recovered first and frantically looked for the gun he had dropped when he smashed into Brat. A foot came down upon the gun and Blue watched Marlin click off the safety and aim the gun at them. Gruber and Penn gave malicious smiles. 

"Well, look at this, two for the price of one!"


	14. Pretty Face

Spaz listened for a moment but judged the gunshot far off enough that it was no threat to him.

He holstered his gun and stepped off Jet who gave a huge whistling whoop of air. Crouching down, Spaz helped the girl sit up then he held his water bottle to her mouth when she finally stopped coughing.

"Drink very slowly, small sips. Take a nice deep breath, now one more sip. That's better, pretty thing. Now, let's get you to your feet."

Jet allowed him to pull her up to her feet. He held on to her arm and let her stand still for a second in case she was dizzy or still in need of coughing.

"I'm better now. Thank you for the water. My name is Jet, you can call me that instead of pretty girl...what is your name?"

Grinning, Spaz took the water bottle back and kept a firm hand clamped on her neck. He started to caress her neck with one finger and Jet shivered.

"You are welcome. My name is Spaz and if you wish for my attention you can call me by it. Then I'll let you pick which four toenails I'll be removing from your delicate toes. You will call every male you meet Sir until you are told otherwise. Jet is a pretty name but it won't do for your new life. A new life needs a new name, don't you think so? I'll think of one but you are welcome to make any suggestions on it."

Spaz watched in dry amusement as the young woman struggled to keep from panicking. Normally, he would enjoy the playing with his prey, he would deliberately try and set off her panic.

Each brother had his own method of training, even though they all follow the general same guidelines. Dennis and Simon take a gentler approach to their captives, regardless of age or gender.

Spaz and Trey tend to lose themselves a little to their more sadistic sides. They will deliberately set the prey off, going right for the weaknesses that will trigger flight or fight. Best to let the new creatures understand their new reality quick and brutal. He longs to play with this pretty new catch but there is no time.

"Are you ready to walk? I wish I had the time to play with you, pretty thing but I don't right now. Must get you inside away from all the guns and crazy officers. With any luck your prison buddies will be keeping you company before the end of the night. Tell you what though, I like you so far. Hell, look at this, see my knuckles?"

Jet squinted and looked at the bloody raw meat of the fist she flinched from that was thrust at her face.

"Don't worry, I'm not punching you. Just showing you my injuries. This was because of a naughty little rude cunt earlier today. Terrible haul of girls and boys that wouldn't shut the fuck up. Crying, wailing, begging, I can deal with and understand. But this girl was getting ruder and more demanding. She became insulting and was causing the others to become nearly hysterical. I beat her pretty badly and I also removed all of her teeth with my blade. That is how angry she made me. Then my eldest brother gives me shit over it of course and the girl had to be shot. So that loss of money comes from my pay. So honestly, you have been the best catch of my day. Pretty, complaint and a quick learner. I think I will see to your training personally."

Jet had to be dragged most of the way after that but she managed to keep her mouth shut.

 

All of Jet's life she has heard about her face and her figure.

It was the reason for all good and bad in her world. As a child she was dressed lavishly and sat for pretty pictures. There were dance classes, child pageants, even some attempts at acting and voice classes. Jet was never consulted, never asked if she wished to do these things.

Her parents were not rich, they were hard workers and very involved in their children's lives.

They had come to this country with nothing but a vague hope to make things better. A war torn island was no place to raise a family and it cost them everything to move so far away. With twins nestled in her belly, Corina held onto her husband and fled their home.

Jet and her brother have lived only in this country but they have the golden cast on tan skin. Graced with large brown eyes, lush black hair and an exotic tawny look to them. And there was never a doubt that their parents loved and cherished their children.

However, after seeing how others reacted to their children, their goals changed a bit.

They wanted their children to get an education of course but everyone kept asking if their children were models. So the twins were put into modeling and everything else that accepted them. This meant there was very little time for sports, playing outdoors with friends or basically anything.

Other kids had sleepovers with friends, built tree houses, rode bikes or played street hockey or kick ball in their neighborhood. Jet and her brother Julian would watch longingly at the kids they only saw in school. Their parents couldn't risk the kids getting a scrape or a true injury. Also, the school began to complain of absences.

So many opportunities that would show up and their parents would just rip them from class if need be. Their parents ended up pulling both children and home schooling them. That consisted of a hired teacher that showed for three hours five days a week unless the parents cancelled for a promotional chance.

This happened often.

As a result both Jet and Julian were able to recieve GED's but neither could read past a ninth grade level.

Julian was not only handsome but he could dance like a dream. He received a contract for a reality show of boys trying to get somewhere in the dance world. Suddenly, Jet's home was gone. Her brother and mother had moved away to do this show, Jet and her father continued to achieve her own dreams.

Or rather, her parent's dreams.

Jet would grit her perfectly bleached teeth as her father chattered to a ridiculous looking judge as she would ready herself for another contest. They had a luggage bag full of useless awards and tiaras that Jet never wears off stage. Her teens years were a series of motels rooms and catty bitches wearing too much makeup.

The smell of hair chemicals stung her nose for days afterwards.

When she turned seventeen, Jet met her first true male interest. L

ike many teenagers who feel stuck in their parents world, Jet grabbed onto this romantic moment and ran away. He was a director of independent movies and rich. The fact that he was in his thirties didn't bother Jet in the least. Jet's family were deeply worried and her father actually hired a private detective to find her.

Even Jet's mother and brother tried to call her, to beg her to come home.

What home?

That was Jet's only response and she married the director in rebellious haste. A lady for his castle and a whore for his bedroom is what Fred called her. It wasn't a romantic thought but Jet didn't care.

At first it was wonderful, like a fairy tale. Fred bought her anything she wanted, he took her to plays, concerts, fancy dinners and paraded her in front of every camera.

Jet was pregnant early on and that is when Fred started to show his true colors.   

 

A hard jerk on her arm brought Jet back to the present and she gave in to the tiny bitter laughing sob.

Well, at least unlike Fred, Spaz was showing his true colors right up front. As Spaz pulled her into the house, Jet took note of the two different fences they went through and the cameras. Her nose began to sting from chemical ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added to the chapter this morning, you aren't crazy. I accidentally posted what I had last night while half asleep and trying to detach two teenagers from me. So I added more content to it today. While the teens that stayed up all damned night are sleeping!!!!! LOL!


	15. Miss Militia

Surprisingly, in spite of the danger, Darling was feeling wonderful.

After robbing the hunting store, Darling found her way quickly back into the woods. This time she was dressed in a camouflage jumper, combat boots, a tight black cap on her head and good quality gripping gloves. She rubbed some of the mud on to her face to hide the glare of her skin.

The crossbow felt so right on her back and the knives in every available spot on her body, three bottles of mace. Plus a backpack full of water and snacks, a map of the woods and basic survival gear.

She swung the heavy weight easily as she moved through the trees. How she has missed this, the freedom of the woods. To move, to hunt, to stalk, to become powerful through the woods.

Darling felt closest to her father in the forest and she pleaded in her head for him to be with her now.

_"I'm sorry, Daddy. You would have wanted me to keep going, to get to a safe location. But I just can't leave those girls like that. They could have left me in the bus, they didn't have to help me. That boy....he didn't have to risk himself like that for us, but he did. For a bunch of prisoners heading for an asylum. That is one hell of a risk, Daddy. I mean, that crazy girl..the real nut job who tried to eat Gruber's...I thought she was going to hurt the boy. I can't leave the girls to either group. I became part of their group as soon as I stepped on that bus, Daddy. Just like you taught me, you take care of your group. So that is what I am doing.  You know how I am, Daddy. And you know who was on the bus with me. I can't just abandon her even if she has abandoned me."  
_

 

Her eyes swept through the trees and the gunshot gave her a definite direction to follow. Darling had no idea she was smiling as if she were Miss Goody Two Shoes finally experiencing her first orgasm.

The media had a circus over her father, the militia leader, the evil racist pig that destroyed so many lives.

Darling remembers laughing until she peed herself over a radio show that referred to her father as another Charles Manson. Then she cried when the critic added that he felt that Darling was her father's Susan Atkins.

All the evidence they paraded forth, so much damned drama and there was no way for them to hear the truth of things.

Darlene was the youngest child in her state to be given an adult trail due to the atrocities of her actions.

The other teenagers were charged as juveniles, but given the harshest punishments possible. After all, examples had to be made. All her friends were sent away to a psychiatric hospital that dealt with criminal disturbed youth until they were eighteen.

The youngest of the teens was thirteen and the oldest was sixteen. None of them were expected to ever emerge back in to society. After all, after such crimes, surely they were insane and will stay locked away.

Smaller children were all farmed out to foster homes quickly. The trials were all swift and fantastic in their own ways.

Pictures taken of Darling leading the teens in full military gear all giving dramatically tough looks into the camera.They were all holding guns that they had never used out of a shooting gallery. They were actually dressed as their own parents because it had been Halloween. Their parents laughed so hard that it was amazing the film was as clear as it was.

A still of a ten year old Darling holding up a rabbit she had shot while it was leaping mid air. She had been so proud of herself that day. It was her first hunt that she used her crossbow. Her father gave it to her for her birthday. He hugged her and acted as if she bagged a moose.

And then the most incriminating picture of all that she could never explain to the satisfaction of society.

The picture of a teenage Darlene smiling and holding the leash of her pet. At the end of the thick leather leash was a small child on hands and knees, growling at the camera. The young girl was clearly feral and a captive.

That picture was taken one year before the raid, the big final one.  

The adults were all dead, either shot by police, military or suicide. Only the children had survived. Darling remembers her father shoving her hard into the tunnel.

_"I love you, sweet pea. More than anything. But we are done here, it is over. You are leader now, hear me? Of these kids right here, they are yours and you are theirs. Run and run far. You know where to find the contacts, you can do this. Now go!"_

In a way, maybe it was good that her father never survived to see his daughter fail so badly as to end up in prison.

A mole from the inside had informed the FBI of the tunnel and they were waiting at the other side. Darling tried but a crossbow against many guns is no match. They had to surrender.

Darling mused over her past as she melted through the woods, low and in true hunter mode.

She heard the screaming up ahead just as she caught up to the ashes of a fire. An empty baggie with powdery residue in it, as if it had contained pills. A quick lick of her tongue and that was confirmed. She used her water bottle to rinse out the bitter taste.

When the moment of chaos began, Darling flew forward. Crossbow at the ready, Darling got close enough to observe and began to ready an arrow.

 

Simon rushed forward, swearing silently as he heard crashing and his brother cry out. Then there were more voices and by the time he broke into the little clearing, it was too late to bother with his gun. He held it pointed at Gruber's head anyway, sweat dripping, stinging into his eyes.

"Let him go, right the fuck now, Gruber. Right the fuck now."

"No, I don't think so, Simon. Go ahead, let's see if you can kill me before I kill Blue. Wanna try for it? Huh? I'm really up for it, I'm up for a good fucking time, kay, asshole, huh? WANNA TRY FOR IT? SHOOT ME! COME ON YOU SCREAMING BAG OF DICK TIPS, SHOOT AT ME! I WILL BLOW YOUR BROTHER'S BRAINS ALL OVER THIS LITTLE BITCH."

Lowering his gun, narrowing his eyes, Simon looked carefully at the disheveled and hyper men.

"Did you swallow our product instead of delivering? I get it, you know you are going to die so have a last hurrah, right? That's fine, but listen to me carefully. You are all fucked in the head and it's going to make you slip up. Like right now, holding a gun to my brother's head. You already murdered one of my brothers and you are gonna die for it. But it can be quick, brutal justice. You keep down this road, you kill Blue and it will be months of torture while you slowly rot away, I promise you that. Its a fucking promise, Gruber. So let him go and I'll even give you a three minute head start to run. Hell, you can take the bitch with you if you really want her. But let Blue go."  

 

 


	16. Requests Denied

Spaz wasn't upset at seeing Kali's corpse on the kitchen floor.

He was quite upset to discover he was the one to tell Dennis of Ricky's death at Gruber's hand. Shoving the pretty thing behind him, with a whisper to stay silent and still, Spaz went over to his big brother.

Jet kept her eyes low and obeyed his order.

More out of respect for the situation then out of true fear. Jet was terrified to upset Spaz, true, but she also knew she had to take risks now. This man, this was the leader, the alpha and she could appeal to him. Intended to, before her tormentor shoved her into a cell somewhere.

But not while he was hearing such awful news.

Her eyes watered and she sniffed thinking of her own precious son. If he had died it would destroy her, utterly rip her sanity to shreds.

That is at least the one redeeming quality of her husband. He keeps their son well cared for and safe, if not loved and cherished as she did. This was a younger brother not a son, but this was the man who clearly raised him. He would grieve for him as if he were more a son than brother.

Spaz and Dennis hugged briefly and a rather scruffy looking girl with a large messy mop of hair cried loudly.

 

Dennis turned to hug Rosita and she backed away.

"How could you not want to just hurt or kill me? Gruber did this? My own step father. Please, use me for revenge, but not my mother! This alone will kill her. Oh god, Ricky..."

With a sigh, Dennis yanked the girl into his chest.

"So over-dramatic. It's not your fault, honey. Not your mom's fault either, it's all on Gruber. We will make sure he pays for it, Rosita. I am going to call your mom to come through the tunnels to the house. I think it's time that I tell you both the truth about Gruber, I probably should have and maybe prevented this. He would have been dead or kicked out and fired but your mom loved him and so did you. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you both by telling you what that cunt was really like."

Spaz detached Rosita from Dennis and wrapped his long arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

Dennis moved over to call Vivi and wiped his eyes. There will be a time and place for crying, it wasn't now.

Rosita slowly stopped weeping and sagged in Spaz's arms for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes on his left wrist.

"Thanks a lot. Better now? Good. Look what I found in the woods. A lost pretty thing that was being chased by very bad men with guns. Did you set up everything in our guest area?"

Rosita grimaced and pulled away from Spaz, giving him a dirty look. Bad enough to steal this poor girl to enslave her, must they taunt and tease to really rub it in?

"Yeah, everything is ready. Including full water bottles and snacks. If she was running around in the woods after a car crash she probably needs medical care then nourishment."

Spaz grinned and pinched Rosita's cheek. Her disdain for their work and her own with slaves is amusing as always but unimportant. 

"Don't worry, Rosita. I plan to take very good care of the pretty thing. Look at her, think of how much someone would pay for such an exotic looking beauty? And she is very well mannered and behaves, why would I cause her any harm?"

As Spaz reassured Rosita, his eyes pierced into Jet's as if to make sure she understood that she would show her best behavior to his little friend. Jet looked away and stayed still and silent as she was told.

Until she saw that Dennis had hung up with the person he had been speaking to. And she took a deep breath and leaped for her chance.

"Excuse me, Sir? Please, could I speak with you for a just a moment?"

She had barely finished the words when Spaz was in her face but he was moved and Dennis filled her vision.

"No. Request denied, we both know what it is your asking. You have nothing to offer me in exchange for your freedom. I suggest you not continue to do things that will upset Spaz. He is infamous for his work with a knife and your real value from now on will be in your beauty. The more he destroys it to punish you, the less valuable you become. The worse you look, the worse clients I will offer you to for bidding."

Jet couldn't understand this blatant denial of the situation.

"But your brother Ricky was trying to save us! Help us to escape from you and Gruber! He died trying to-"

Spaz managed to squeeze his thin frame right past Dennis and his blade was against her lips.

"You will not finish that sentence. You are not going to say another fucking word unless you are told to."

Jet froze and lowered her eyes, not daring to breathe never mind dare to move. Dennis sneered and walked away waving his hand dismissively.

"Take her downstairs and get back up here. I want you back out there now, I want you to take all the weaponry you need and hunt them all down. I want every man found and killed. I want every girl found and brought back here. Leave no one to tell any stories, hear me? Rosita, help me get this corpse outside before your mother gets here."

 

Jet was dragged through the kitchen and pantry to a white door.

Spaz opened the door to the basement and the light automatically came on. A fistful of her hair made sure that she went down the stairs. He ran down the steep stairs, leaving her no time to resist not unless she wanted to fall and have herself scalped.

She was sure Spaz would be all for a good scalping.


	17. Bitch Got Big Brass Balls

_Oh god, they stunk!_

That was really Brat's first clear thought after Marlin and Penn forced her to her feet between them. Penn had his gun out and pointed at her which freed his armpit to the night air.

As if that didn't burn all the delicate hairs in her nose, Marlin was forcing huge gusts of warm stench into her face as he leered at her. Surely, her freckles have now been melted off her skin. Her eyelashes turned to ash and she is positive that her eyebrows scuttled away to fresher air.  

Staring into the barrel of the gun pointed at her, hearing Gruber raging and Blue urging his brother to take the shot, Brat's mind snapped a little. She needs to breathe and can't but she could giggle a bit and did so, causing both men to stare at her.

 

_"Now wait, don't do anything rash, Judith! Think it through, dear. Look at their eyes, how they have only little bitty pinpricks for pupils? These men are on some sort of drug and they look very violent. I am concerned it might be bath salts or something like that. They might have turned into cannibals, sweetheart. Don't break your mother's heart by becoming consumed by cannibals! I do not mean to sound selfish, young lady but I didn't go through eighty hours of labor just to watch you eaten alive by cannibals before you marry and give me grandchildren!"_

_"Martha, how would those men get bath salts? That could be any opiate in the world and the first one that hits you happens to be the only one that causes cannibalism? Should I worry about what you are really serving us? Is that rack of rib you have in the freezer our mailman? I know you don't like him but eating him would be extreme. And why is it that your labor gets longer every time you mention it? You went through eighteen hours of labor for her, not eighty, darling. Your mother is right about keeping your mouth shut and your temper under control, Judith! Judith?"_

Brat ignored her parents running chatter as her mouth opened and she let that infamous shit storm that was her fly out.

 

"Sweet mother of breath freshener, didn't anyone ever teach either of you fucking monkeys basic hygiene? Marlin, you breath smells like you might want to tell your blessed wife that she has a fucking venereal disease and needs to call her gynecologist. Penn, you sweaty gas bloated pig, when was the last time your fucking armpit has touched soap? You are the second worst stench I have ever encountered. The first was a tampon my roommate in prison had kept in herself for four straight days. Dirty slut tossed it down and it landed next to my bunk. Stunk like a dead fucking whale rotting on a beach during a heat wave. That is almost how bad you smell but-"

That is as far as she managed to speak before getting tasered by Marlin. He tasered her three times while Penn kicked her enough to leave some nasty bruises that will swell like grapefruits later. 

 

Darling was grinning sharply as she slowly pulled the arrow taught and aimed for Gruber's head.

Above them and balanced on an overhang of dirt and rock, Darling was going to try and kill Gruber. She was waiting for both Blue and Gruber to stay the fuck still so she can be sure of the kill. It would really suck if she accidentally murdered the only other boy who wanted to help them. 

There. Gruber was still and his mouth was the only thing moving around.

Blue was still due to the gun pressing into his forehead and more so because Simon said to calm down. His brother looked like the picture of tranquility until you saw his eyes.

He had put down his gun and had his hands on top of his head. But his eyes suggested this did not matter in the least. That if he chose it, Gruber would die simply because Simon wants it to be so.

Darling pulled back the last bit and prepared to let her arrow fly. A crunch behind her and she spun around. A moment later a tall, slender man with a muscular feline grace burst through the trees. He had a dagger in his mouth and he was clearly about to attack her but now has frozen in surprise.

 

Blinking at the arrow in his face, Trey smirked with true amusement. Moving slowly, he pulled the dagger from his mouth and held it lightly in his hand. It was clearly a threat and the way he played the blade across his fingers. 

These ladies so far were quite interesting and bolder than any he has captured before. He never hunted a female that ever truly gave him this much challenge. One that stalks the hunter and another that runs around with crossbows. 

"Well, what do we do now?"

Sneering at Trey's amused dry tone, Darling spoke with a harsh fast rapid speech.

"Listen carefully to me. I want to save my friend from Gruber and you need to save Blue from him. We don't have time to kill each other until that man is dead. Or at least I can't fight you until I rescue at least this one friend. Think you can wait that long?"

Shaking his head as if he misheard her, Trey asked, "Gruber has Blue? He has my brother?"

Moving back out of his immediate reach, Darling jerked her head to where she had been watching them.

"Go look for yourself."

Trey walked over and peered down then swore softly.

Darling came just close enough to see over a bush down at the others. They both heard Brat's insults and watched as she grinned even as they tortured her. 

"She has got some balls to speak to those high, mean fuckers that way."

"Yes she does. Big fucking brass ones."

Her voice was clearly admiring in a warmer way and Trey smirked.

"Girlfriend of yours?"

"No. Just met her today but she is certainly my type after that little display."

"Don't worry, you'll see her again. We will collect all of you, even the brassiest ballsiest ones. However, as much as I would love to tangle with your amazonian self, I must rescue my brother."

 

Gruber was screaming at Simon now. He was nearly strangling Blue as his other hand waved about dramatically. That hand did have a small pistol in it. Of course now not only was Blue writhing about but Gruber kept moving around in jerky motions.

"I had a perfect shot then you came crashing in. Now they won't fucking stay still!"

Trey tried aiming his gun but found the same problem.

Then the men began to drag the unwilling victims away into the woods heading West while Simon calmly just hurled insults and threats at Gruber. As soon as they moved out of the clearing, Simon reached down and grabbed his gun then chased after them.

 


	18. Like A Weight On The Back Of Your Neck

Jet was thrown onto a rubbery feeling floor and she heard Spaz hiss a warning over her.

"Don't you dare move."

She was too nervous to dare respond, laying there on her side holding her aching scalp, tears streaming to a quivering bow mouth. Spaz grabbed something that rattled from a shelf then looked down at her. He grinned at the sight and shook his head.

"Even with the hair half pulled to shit, crying like that, it makes tracks through the dirt on your face. And know what, you are still fucking amazing looking. In fact, it's even sexier. Yeah, Dennis would get a good price for you. Hell, the amount they will bid on you will surpass the sale of all the rest of the girls all at once, I'd bet."

A tiny flash of anger in her eyes and Jet bit her lip hard against words, making Spaz laugh. He crouched over her and flipped her onto her stomach.

"You should know what I want, pretty little inmate."

Jet looked at the handcuffs dangling in his grasp then put her wrists up when she noticed Spaz's eyes were still as angry as they were upstairs. Spaz cuffed her and then pulled her to her knees and spun her around, pointing towards a group of dog cages. 

They were large ones, all except one that was way too small for a person to do more than lay down.

"Crawl over and pick a cage to go into. Make me do it for you and you'll be trying to get comfy in that tiny cage. A single bit of protest and you'll be spending the next few hours in the fetal position."

She didn't want any fucking cage, she didn't want to crawl like a fucking animal. But Jet didn't dare push this man any further, he was already so angry with her.

Nodding, Jet allowed her hands to fall to the floor and winced at the horridly familiar sound of metal links rattling. Taking a deep breath, Jet picked the largest cage she could see and went into it.

"Good pretty thing. You are learning. Now because you obeyed so well, you'll get a reward. I won't remove more than one toenail for your actions upstairs. You can decide which one. I'll do it after I am done killing the men and bringing back your prison buddies. Rosita will be down to tend your wounds, give you water and food. She is very kind but she is well trained in dealing with new desperate catches. If you try and escape or attack her, I assure you it will fail before it starts. Rosita once had three slaves rush her at once. She broke the kneecap of one, throat punched another into submission and was sitting on the third when my brothers got there. We trained her ourselves. If I come back to hear from Rosita that you were naughty, I'm going to add three fingernails to your punishment."

Turning pale, Jet gasped and grabbed the bars as Spaz locked the cage door.

"A toenail? Please, I didn't meant to be rude! Please, I can...do something else, anything else for you besides lose a whole toenail."

Jet hated the thought of allowing this terrifying man to fuck her willingly but to lose a toenail? Spaz crouched in front of the cage door, leering at her. His cold angry eyes surveyed every inch of her.

"You are so fucking pretty. Scared, helpless gorgeous thing willing to offer herself up for sex, to not be hurt. Breasts heaving like that, it is so perfect, my cock hurts from it. Here's the thing though...I'm going to fuck you anyway, whether you are offering it or begging for me to stop. Considering my actions already tonight, you should be sort of clued in that I don't mind rape. I think I've also proven my point that you can do nothing to change your fate. Dennis was kind about it, I'll make it more clear to you when I have more time. One toenail for your outburst to Dennis upstairs. Keep trying to bargain and I will keep adding more."

Jet let out a sob but nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Is..is Rosita a slave?"

Spaz laughed with actual mirth then and his eyes thawed a bit.

"Rosita? No, she is more like a sister to me and her mother Vivi raised me along with my brother when my parents died. They are like family and they are loyal as fuck to us. You try and pull any united sisterhood shit on Rosita and she might forget to let you use the bathroom after your water. And you haven't once remembered to call me Sir since we have got down here. You can apologize for it or I can add a tooth to your punishment."

"I'm very sorry, Sir. Please forgive me."

Jet didn't bother pleading beyond that, it would only irritate him. Spaz gave a small nod and stood up, stretching.

"I forgive you this time. Next time I won't so I would remember how to address me. I will see you in a little while, pretty thing."

Jet watched as Spaz climbed up the stairs and then the lights went out.

 

When Spaz entered the kitchen he saw Dennis sitting at the table across from Vivi and Rosita. Both women were in tears, their mouths were drawn grimly and they held hands. 

"I'm sorry I hid all that from you. At the time you were so in love with him and I knew he could provide you a stable home if he stayed on a leash. I didn't mind cleaning up his messes in order to keep you happy but I cannot let the death of Ricky go. Gruber dies tonight. I'm sorry for failing you, Vivi. I never should have trusted Gruber with you and Rosita. We can just be glad that he never hurt either of you. But I think that had more to do with his fear of us then true respect and love for you."

Vivi shared a quick look with her daughter then released Rosita's hands. She leaned over the table and her gnarled hands, too soon struck by arthritis, grabbed hold of Dennis's large strong ones.

"Gruber can die, I would kill him myself or let Rosita do it if you wished it. Ricky was like my own baby, he was so special. Had I known any of this, that man would have been dead and buried in the backyard. You and your brothers are our real family in our hearts, Dennis. Gruber can rot in hell with my full blessing. Now, what can I do to help you, Dennis? It sounds like we have a very long night ahead of us. Shall I brew us some coffee? This is a bad time for all this alcohol, we need to have clear heads."

Dennis smiled a bit and gave the woman a quick hug but it was obvious he needed the comfort.

"Coffee sounds great, Vivi. Thanks. Of course you two are family. We will take care of Gruber, no need for you two to ever see that pile of shit again. Spaz, all set with the girl? Good. Head for weapons and head out."

Dennis cleared his throat and started to text his other brothers to hear their progress. Spaz came back through and he bumped Rosita's shoulder.

"Hey, pretty thing is handcuffed and caged. She isn't a fighter, might be a dodger, don't know yet. But she is a bargainer for sure so muzzle her if you want to. I am going to take a toenail from her later so make sure she eats, drinks and everything else soon. Don't want her pissing herself, vomiting or going into shock over it. Thanks."

Rosita glared at Spaz and gave a loud sigh.

"What is the point of my offering her medical services if you are only going to wound her further?"

Spaz finished checking his guns and grinned as wide as he could at her.

"Think of it this way. Dennis has already picked out your college and big-not big surprise is it's a medical school. You are so good at patching our products and as you know, it's hard for us to find a good doctor around here. So why don't you think of all these wounds as practice for school? I bet you'll be the only one there that can stitch so well or diagnose off the cuff. Or how you can improvise when needed for a sick catch? Besides, she is only a little banged up and the punishment is only one measly toenail. For me, that is downright kindness and you know it."  

Rosita lowered her eyes and nodded, twisting her hair in a nervous hand, fingers knotting into the kinked up mess.

"I know it is. Is it because she is so pretty and nice? She seems to be. Did you say medical school? Like I could be doctor or surgeon?"

Her eyes had come back up to his and they were pleading for him not to tease her about this. Glad to have her mind off the pretty thing's plight and onto her own bright future, Spaz gave her a warm look.

"Yes, but if you keep having hearing issues he might have to go for a lesser school. Teasing, honey. Yes, you are going to medical school and what you become is up to you. Doctor or surgeon, whatever serves our family best. And whichever you like the best, of course. Gotta go hunting. Once this all calms down you can ask Dennis more about it. Go take care of my poor little scared pretty thing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Feral, Wild Things

Trey went to start heading the way Simon was going when the blonde called to him.

"Wait, listen, we can work together. All I want is to get the girls and myself out of this hell hole in exchange."

He stopped and leaned against a tree smirking.

"Why would I need your help? My brothers are coming to help us. There is no deal that I see there."

"My name is Darling. Look it up on your phone sometime. They dubbed me Miss Militia in the media. Man, I was able to get out of your damned trash woods and almost to the train station when I heard about what you'd all have done to my friends. I robbed a hunting store and came back, tracked them down. And my left leg is half lame. If you had not interfered, Gruber would be dead. I could have killed you just as easily. And there is no where Gruber can go that I can't find him. You need all the assistance you can get because Gruber and his buddies are high as kites. Whatever you are fucking dealing is driving them insane, I think. You need the help because it is your little brother and you cannot tolerate Gruber murdering another brother of yours. I am a hunter of humans too. I am not proud of what I did, but I was fucking great at it. Let me help save your little brother and the girls get to go free."

Trey sighed and shrugged.

"I don't have time to research you right now, Darling. I am Trey and I am not the leader of our merry group yet. So I can only offer you so much as the second in command. If you help me get my brother Blue away from Gruber alive and well then I will let you personally go free. If you want to negotiate for the other girls you need to speak to Dennis. He is the leader."

Darling gritted her teeth.

"Where is Dennis then? Can you call him and ask?"

"Nope. He should be here soon enough, I think. I need to move, my offer is a one time take it or leave it deal."

Trey started to walk away and Darling hollered after him.

"Fine! I take the deal, okay? My personal freedom in exchange for helping you save your brother."

He stopped again, his expression bland and bored.

"Great. Wonderful to work with you, Amazonian Darling. Hmm...longer and more awkward than Miss Militia. I will certainly look up your story later. Though to be honest, I would rather hear it from your own lips. Stories are so much better that way. When this ends before you leave, I would like to hear your story. Now, if you take that higher path, you might be able to cut over them again. I am heading down past the creek and use a shortcut to hopefully cut them off."

A rock came from nowhere ad struck hard against Darling's thigh. She cried out and flinched back as another rock came sailing just past her forehead. Another whizzed against her back and she screeched for the person to stop.

Trey furrowed his brow then started to laugh.

"Oh...I think it's my little shadow. Oh dear, did anyone on that bus not like you very much, Darling?"

Darling paled as her eyes filled with wretched understanding. 

"Oh god, oh no. She's been following you?"

Trey watched with fascination as Darling's demeanor changed as she tried to address the hidden girl in the woods. Her voice was an uneasy mix of dog trainer and preschool teacher. It was trying for kind and firm but came off as grating nails to Trey.

"Mouse? I know you are mad. Very mad at me. But you have to listen. Emergency kind of listen. This is a bad place. Bad woods. And this is a bad man. All of the men here are bad men. You need to run away. Run and hide. Over and over until you are far away. I can tell you how-"

The rock hit her right on her left ear and all Darling could hear was ringing.

"Hmm, guess she isn't interested in your advice. I get the sense that she doesn't like you. More girlfriend problems, perhaps? Cell mates that fooled around and you got too interested?"

Darling gave him a look of disgust.

"No. I knew her before prison. I have not seen her in years until today on the bus. You don't understand what she is, Trey. She isn't someone you can sell as a sex slave. Or as a maid. Mouse is a feral person. As in diagnoses, confirmed through more than just me, true feral."

Trey was standing straight up and tilted his head, eyes glittering.

"She is feral? As in raised in the woods by animals, feral?"

Darling sucked in her breath, hating this discussion as much as she did when doctors, lawyers and detectives made her speak of it. No one really understood or could.

"Feral as in her mother was a slave in our camp. The woman had no interest in her child. The woman's Master was a disgusting abusive pig that got her pregnant during a rape. He tried many times to beat the baby out but she gave birth prematurely and the tiny child survived. Her mother only fed her if her Master beat her into it. The asshole who is Mouse's father had only the barest of humanity and made sure that the woman gave enough milk to make the baby sleep. He made sure that the mother changed the child's diaper if he could smell the stink. The day that Mouse was old enough to do so, she crawled out of the bar and into the little village in our camp. They all just left food and water out and let the kid be. When I discovered her she was filthy, barely able to speak and found crawling easier than walking. I tried to care for her best as I could...but then it was over and they took her away. This could have triggered her back into extreme feral behavior."

"Oh this keeps getting better and better. It is so bittersweet. The best challenges and stories ever and the price of it is one brother dead and another captured. Tell me more later, Miss Militia. I'll take my chances with Mouse, after all she is willingly taking her chances with me."

A rock came flying out, hitting Darling in the shoulder as if in agreement. Trey laughed and continued on his way, now more interested than ever in his little shadow. Feral?

Halfway down the path just before the tiny bridge that would connect him past the creek to where he thinks the others are heading, he stops. Trey took a long drink from his water bottle then set it down carefully on a rock. He walked a few feet away and sat on the bridge.

"I won't try and come any closer but you must need water by now. Go on. I won't bother you."

Trey was about to give up his wait when a small delicate boned hand curled around the water bottle and yanked it into the darkness. Tingling with excitement, he forced himself to stay still and silent. A few seconds later the bottle was back and the hand was gone.

Standing up, Trey grabbed the water bottle and headed over the bridge.

He didn't bother trying to turn to see if he watch her cross the bridge.

Trey knew the little Mouse was too smart for that trick.

She will wait and track him later in order to hide herself. As much as Trey wanted to catch a glimpse of the girl's face he had to save his brother. The time for playing games will have to come later. Trey continued forward, knowing the girl will catch up.

Trey discovered he missed his mark slightly and judging by the drag marks around the deeps scuffled steps, they have already come by.

The officers are dragging their hostages at a run out of the woods. Swearing, Trey started to jog after the footprints and it barely registered that Mouse was following him again.


	20. The Luck Fairy Is A Bitch

The things Blue learned about correctional officers happened in a rush towards the end of the trees.

Even though he was one man, even though Gruber was running his own ass off, he managed to keep Blue subdued. Hard to kick if you are either running or dragging at a very fast pace. Hard to yell or bite or head butt if you are moving so fast that you cannot breathe.

Most amazing of all was as they were flying, Gruber performed some magic trick that allowed him to cuff Blue's hands behind his back. While never losing pace.

Blue felt even more of a pussy when he looked over and saw that it took both Penn and Marlin to cuff Brat. But they did it smoothly while racing forth, dragging her the whole way. She would try and catch her feet just to have one of them deliberately make her lose balance again.

Ego bruised a little, Blue reminded himself it's not like he would know that Gruber could do that. Brat was an actual prisoner, she would know how to evade some of their moves.

 

Brat felt a flare of joy upon seeing the end of the trees if for no other reason then they might stop so she can fucking breathe. Her feet and ankles were in pure agony from the unnatural positions, dragging over dirt, roots and rocks.

Both men whooped briefly when they saw the sodium arcs of streetlights beyond the trees up ahead. Gruber grunted out something and flew faster towards the lights.

_"Maybe I am confused here, but that is probably going to be a public street. It might be late night in a sleepy town, but there is no way they can take that boy in public without being seen. Do they think to hitchhike? What will they say to the late night worker on his way home, kind enough to stop and offer a ride? Excuse me, Sir, but could you give myself, these other two fine officers, an escaped inmate and our teenage punk rock hostage?"_

_"How do you know the boy is into punk rock? For all you know the blue hair and the multiple piercings everywhere signify a new age religion or something? Or perhaps the young lad just is very into that costume role-playing thing they all do now. He could be into classical jazz for all you'd know, Martha. Really. Of course they cannot hitch a ride or probably even call an cab. You know what they could do is hijack a car. That sounds more appropriate."_

_"A religion, dear? What, the Cookie Monster Cult? And you mean cosplay. They only do that in organized locations, Frank. The players don't just run all over town dressed like the characters. They do not go to school dressed as Captain America nor do they go home and do homework in a Wonder Woman metal bikini. Judith, you need to keep your head in the game, dear. This is going to cost lives, whatever it is these sickos are planning. Stay calm."_

 

It wasn't until they actually broke through the trees that the disoriented Blue saw where they were.

Then it was his turn to utterly lose his shit. He began to twist and screech, enough that Gruber tasered him. A few kicks while he was writhing and then Blue was yanked up and slapped repeatedly in his face.

"That is enough of that shit, you arrogant little bitch. Your brothers aren't here to help you. You know, the brothers that are actually strong and real men. What are you but another little helpless boy for me to shoot? Huh? Now why the fuck have you become such a frenzied cunt? Why don't you like us looking over at that building, huh?"

Blue spit blood and a tooth at Gruber and was caught in the jaw by a fist. He slumped down and Gruber swore in disgust as the boy swooned.

 

They had come out of the woods not into a public area at all really. They weren't even really out of the woods.

It was an old train station area that was no longer in use.

A long track both ways leading a path through the trees. Over the track was an old building, paint long peeled away to reveal the grayish cement. All the windows were boarded up except for small slits here and there. A metal door was shut and padlocked.

"Old useless fucking building, how nice. Guess we can follow the train tracks."

Gruber shook his head at Penn's despondent mutter.

"No..the boy had a big reaction to this place. And look, cameras around the building. Why bother? For that matter, why bother even boarding up an old empty train station? Out here? Oh...oh fuck, oh shit, oh fucking GLORY! I know what this is...bet it's gonna be guarded. Of course, no one ever dares to fuck with the brothers. No one would ever break into their safe house, except someone like me. Get ready boys, it's show time."

 

A man in a heavy flannel sweater carrying an assault rifle walked around the corner of the building.

The officers were hiding behind a small shed only a few feet away. The two captives were gagged with their own left socks and thrown flat on their faces. Both were smart enough to stay down and not bother the crazed officers on their mission.

Blue hoped they got mowed down.

 

Marlin took Penn's gun and moving as if he were in a trance, he aimed and shot the man in the head.

"Holy shit! Marlin, did you borrow the inmate's testicles? Head shot, too! Damn, alright then, go make sure there aren't anymore. Go for it, Rambo!"

Penn giggled and called Marlin the terminator as the man did indeed wander off to search for more men to kill. A burst of gunfire then silence. He came back a moment later grinning.

"I only found one more. He's dead."

Gruber had taken the man's keys and what looked like a black key card.

"I'd say we found ourselves a bit of a fortress, folks. And believe it or not, possibly a way the fuck out of this alive."

Penn and Marlin dragged Blue and Brat into the shed upon Gruber's orders. They tossed them into a filthy corner then used an old rope they found on a dusty shelf to hog tie them.

Marlin's face was still alarmingly blank, his eyes boring holes through the cosmos.

He fixed the last of knots on Brat's swollen and abraded ankles then leaned to look into the girl's face. Giving her a small smile that reminded Brat of the surface of the moon. It was as alien and lonely, might as well reason with the moon itself as this smile.

When he spoke to her the tone was so lightly conversational, Marlin should have been commenting on the weather to a neighbor while mowing his lawn.

"I killed two men today. I have ruined my whole life just by coming to work. I am probably going to die tonight. So once we get all settled in this temporary place I'm going to rape you. I might even do it more than once. Yes, I think I am and I am going to make it as degrading as I can. I never killed anyone before and it was amazing, freeing. So if that was good, well, I never was like Gruber or Penn. I never took advantage of an inmate. So I bet I'm going to love raping you as much as I loved killing those men. When it comes time for you to be disposed of, I hope that Gruber let's me do it."

It was a very good thing that Brat was gagged as she had plenty to say back but he couldn't understand her angrily muffled words.

 


	21. Tales of Tragic Shiny Things

Jet was surprised to wake in a pool of her own drool as the light suddenly burst in on her.

How could she have fallen asleep in a dog cage knowing that man will be back to rip out her toenail? She had curled up to cry and console herself with memories of her son. That is all she remembers and footsteps on the stairs startled her.

She got on her knees and grabbed at the bars once Jet saw it was the girl from upstairs and not Spaz.

"You were an inmate, right? You don't know enough not to grab onto the bars yet? If I were the wrong person down here, that could get your broken or flayed fingers. Big no no around here, do not reach through or grab onto the bars."

Rosita began to put on plastic gloves and heard a lovely lyrical voice speak. Of course the gorgeous woman would have that amazing voice.  She mentally chastised herself for daring to be jealous of a woman captive.

"I was in minor security, under some private company that uses cubicles. We had no bars, no doors except big steel ones, no privacy but no bars and no dog cages."

Crouching down in front of the cage, Rosita schools her face to be blank. Her voice is calm but it is steel.

"My name is Rosita. I am going to bandage you up if you need it. I will give you something to drink and eat. I will let you use the bathroom and then you go right back into this cage. There is no bartering, no negotiations. If you try to run or fight me you go back into the cage without anything at all. Am I clear?"

Jet nodded and slumped down with her cuffed hands on her knees.

"Great. Crawl out and stand up, please."

Rosita unlocked the cage and stepped back, taser at the ready.

Jet quickly crawled out but was slow and careful standing up. Now she acted more like an inmate would, the shuffle and begrudging obedience to orders all coming back like a familiar but hated coat. 

Most of the time the captives are cooperative around Rosita however their attitudes vary.

Some are angry, some try to plead with her or offer her something, some are just silent or cry the whole time. Others demand for Rosita to explain herself. Those are the most irritating of all. Some are babblers, nervous talkers and that is this pretty thing as Spaz calls her.

As Rosita tended minor wounds she listened to this woman babble her life story. At first Rosita listened more to the lyrical tones that inspired jealousy but then she started to hear the words. The story wove into her head and Rosita was seeing it as if a movie as Jet spoke.

"Fred treated me like I was a princess. After the dingy motels, the parents always pushing me to be and do what they want, here was someone who I thought loved me for me. Yes, he thought my face and body were wonderful, but he let me DO things! I could go hiking or horse back riding or play at a batting cage if I wanted! I could get dirty or get a bruise and he didn't care. Then I got pregnant with our first child and it all changed. He still brought me gifts and took me to wonderful restaurants but all my pastimes were gone. At first I was flattered, it was pampering, you know? But it wasn't."

"Did he start to beat you or tell you bad things about yourself?"

"No, he never, ever struck me! Not even once! He just began to rule my life. If I was a princess living in a castle then he was the king who decided to lock me away unless he needed me. I had a staff he hired that kept me prisoner to Fred's whims. He even hired men to stay with me when he was away making a film! I had a schedule of when I could eat, sleep, when I could go out and with whom. I was allowed to lunch with my husband's friend's wives. I hated them and they didn't really like me but it was the only time I could get away. Except for shopping. Fred was rich and let me shop all I wanted. I could walk to any mall and buy anything but my freedom. Then my son was born and I figured it would change for the better now. Fred didn't have to worry as much and would allow me to do as I wished. I was wrong."

Rosita leaned in the bathroom doorway as Jet used the toilet.

"My son was born and I knew what real true love was for the first time in my life. I mean, I loved Fred but this was so different than that. I was this child's slave, I was this child's protector, I was his whole world and he was mine. Kept counting his fingers and toes, couldn't stop looking at his eyes. He kept pursing his tiny angel lips at me and I caught every one of those little kisses."

Tears poured down and Jet didn't seem aware of them at all as a smile played on her lips. Her eyes were far and away in the past, her voice was fading with it. Rosita found herself leaning closer to listen.

"I can still feel the terry cloth jumper I put him in for his first outfit home. Oh, the smell of my baby, it was better than any smell in the world and it mixed in with the terry cloth. I still keep that terry cloth jumper. Or I did. When I was checked into the last prison, I had it in my hands so that they had to put it with my storage stuff. So..Fred is happy and so am I. But as soon as we get home he hires a night nurse and a day nanny. As if I wasn't enough to care for my boy? My own son? Fred tells me, I need to keep pretty and fit. He signs me up for all kinds of aerobics and sports. I didn't like golf or tennis in the least. I wanted to hike and ride my horse and I wanted to have my baby with me! But...it was like I got to visit my boy in between my life. My job according to Fred was this, I was to be a lady on the streets and a whore in the sheets."

"That is disgusting."

Rosita had Jet sit on the floor, still cuffed and gave her a bottle of water, then tossed her two granola bars.  Jet drank some water and ate half a bar before continuing.

"I was running to charity events and lunches with ladies I didn't care about. My husband had made a film that actually was truly noticed and he wanted to show off the pretty trophy wife for publicity. He dragged me to openings of clubs and casinos I would never want to visit, I saw plays and private viewings of movies. I saw every new exhibit of art, fashion and I have seen the inside of every prestigious museum. I hated all of it and wanted nothing more than to be home with my son if not my husband. He didn't want to be home with me anymore either. When he did come home it was just to get ready for leaving. I used to be thrilled when he would come home after a long absence now I dreaded it. He might take me away again. And usually he did. My son needed me and I was at a fashion show, it was sickening. I remember being at a new musical, the opening night. I was wearing a nursing bra and leaking straight through it, straight through the two thousand dollar dress lent to me by some fancy stylist. Some paparazzi took a picture of me and in it I am crying, I just couldn't stop. My husband was scandalized until he read the paper the next day. It said that I loved the musical so much it drove me to tears and the popularity of the stupid show soared. Fred took the credit for that of course."

Jet gave a small bitter laugh and sipped more water. Rosita sat on her stool eating a granola bar of her own.

"So why didn't you just leave? You said he didn't hurt you, right? It doesn't sound like he scared you. Why not just pick up your child and leave?"

Now the laughter was true and joyous as only the wise can offer to the young and dumb.

"Oh yes! I could have! And go where and to whom? I had no friends, not even while growing up. I certainly wasn't going to my parents! I had no understanding of the real world beyond motel rooms and pageants! Do you know I never carried money? I had been given credit cards. I was driven places, I had no car of my now and no license. There was no abuse so don't say hospital or police. What would I have said? And I was a teenage girl that really believed her husband loved her. My husband had a very large influence in his life. His best friend and lawyer, Charlie. A large football player type, with the perfect wife and perfect set of children. They lived two houses down from us and they were always in our damned lives. His perfect wife Lisa, she spent a good amount of time around us too. And then I found out that the bitch who drove me away from my son with a fever one night, the bitch who ignored my crying and pleas....was fucking my husband."

Rosita sputtered a bit on her water.

"No! What a bitch!"

Jet sneered at a memory and shook her head.

"Oh yeah..this woman pretended to be my friend. I mean from the start she was up in my business. Always dropping by to visit with me and we would go out to all these stupid events. I mean, I really did try and like her at first. We were like two couples, you know? Barbecues and family trips, block parties and we all attended the same social events. I knew not to trust a lawyer but I thought if I tried to be more like perfect Lisa it would help things. I couldn't be like her though. I wanted to be with my son. I wanted to stay home or go do things I enjoyed. It was like being permanently grounded! One night I pretended to be sick to get out of going to a party at their house. Fred believed it because he had just gotten over a flu and I could have caught it. So I spent some time with my baby then got shooed away by the staff. I decided to go after all, see if surprising my husband would make him happy. I went over but found no husband. And no Lisa. Charlie was passed out and most of the guests had left. So I went upstairs and found them on a guest bed. I went home and cried myself to sleep."

"And you still didn't leave him then?"

Jet chuckled at Rosita's indignant screech.

"Did my circumstances suddenly change with the lack of friends or support? No? Then no, I didn't leave. I went to speak with Charlie the next day. I hated the pompous prick but I figured he needed to know so we could make them stop. He didn't believe me but he did make us all get together that evening to work it out. It was decided I needed a therapist and doctor to help me with my delusions. Fucking liars and I went to their doctors. Took the pills given to me for everything from vitamins, to hormones, to sedatives, to stabilizers. I became a very pretty zombie. And my world was slowly slipping away from me. My son was someone I got to visit with, I went to glittery places and smiled like a good girl, just like the pageants. And Lisa took my husband. One night she moved in with her children, leaving Charlie for Fred."

Rosita gestured to the cage and Jet reluctantly crawled back in. After shutting and locking it, Rosita sat in front of the wire door.

"Fred placated me by saying that they would stay in guest rooms. That he would still sleep in the bedroom with me. He wasn't going to divorce me, he promised that nothing would change for me. I stopped taking any of the damned pills so I could get clear. This was finally the last straw, I couldn't live in the same house as his damned mistress. He was asking too much from me! I pretended for the counselors and for the staff. Fred started not coming to our bed until early morning hours if at all. Almost all of his trips he took Lisa instead of me except for the high publicity ones."

"Fred told me he was taking everyone on a family trip, to a healing kind of place. Whatever that means, I wasn't going. Because I wasn't invited. Instead I was sent to stay with Charles who was still in his family home two houses down. Fred took my son, his mistress and his best friend's children to a calming location. I stayed with Charles who handed me the divorce and custody papers he drew up with my husband."

"I'd have killed him."

"Fred wanted to set me up in a nice little cottage by the sea far, far away. It would come with a large bank account and even a staff to do my bidding. I only had to give up my son. Isn't that lovely? I wouldn't sign the papers and locked myself in the guest room to cry. That night I waited until Charles was asleep and climbed out the window. I went down the roof, down the tree and into his garage. His and my own garage. I set fire to my husband's cars and his large fancy castle. Charles showed up but it was too late it all burned to the ground. I ended up in prison that very night and I have never seen my son again. But I have his terry cloth jumper, at least the prison does."

Jet burst into tears and curled into a fetal position. Story time was over and Rosita wiped her own eyes as she headed back upstairs.


	22. When The Dead Rise

"You coward! You used Rosita as a shield to tell me all that!"

Dennis winced at the hiss then answered his phone to wince at Trey's voice instead. It was full of dark sarcastic humor that put him on edge.

"Hey, uh...so to bring you up to date, shit has gone down quite twisted here. Ricky's dead, Spaz has run off with a pretty chick, Blue and some inmate got captured by Gruber and his buddies who all have been eating your new concoction. Guess the first new experiments are happening right at home then. Simon just texted me that the crazed officers have focused and found their way into our safe house. They killed the guards, they slaughtered the uh, workers. So it would be real helpful if you'd make sure the tunnels are all locked."

He stood like a cattle prod went up his ass and Vivi stared in alarm, dishwater still dripping off her hands.

"What? Oh my god, what?"

"Go shut and seal all tunnels now."

Without a single word, Vivi ran to Dennis's office and into his small closet to access the control room.

Dennis bit back a curse.

"Okay, just sent Vivi to do that. Spaz is heading your way now with more weaponry. They have Blue in there?"

"Blue and some inmate they nabbed. I have already run into other two myself. Blonde amazon with a freaky name. Darling or something like it. She likes the girl they stole and wants to save her. Offered to help us in exchange for the girls freedom. Calls herself Miss Militia but she has some true hunter in her."

Vivi entered the kitchen in time to see Dennis suddenly pale out. The names rattled off earlier by Kali had meant nothing at the time but suddenly...

"Dennis? Are you alright?"

She honestly thought he was going to faint and for no reason she could detect, Vivi was terrified. Her hands ached and shook so badly, she felt so ancient and...over.

"What did she say her name was? Miss Militia?"

Dennis cast a sharp glance at Vivi and her grimace looked like a skull head for a second. Oh god, he had to pull himself together.

"She has immunity. I want her gone now. Anyone that sees her, tell her to leave and make it clear it's a one time only offer. To get the fuck off my land. Now."

Trey sounded mulish, as if Dennis had just denied him some fun at something.

"Well fine. Why do we give a shit? We stopped dealing with the militia awhile back right? So why-whatever. Got it. Besides, I got my other girl with me...you'll love this one. She is my little shadow. And her name is Mouse. Apparently she and Darling know each other and not in a good way. Haven't gotten the girl to talk or come close enough to see but she has been tracking me the whole time. When Darling tried to talk to her, Mouse gave her a good old fashioned stoning."  

Vivi had a full second of believing Dennis was not going to faint but die. Of a heart attack or stroke. The man turned grey and his eyes widen, mouth working but no sound. She stared at him, stared at the way he shook.

Bile surged into her mouth and her head just gave a silent shake to it.

No. As if that fixed it all right there.

Just. No.

Dennis stared wildly at Vivi and saw her visibly age before him. A mix of heavy emotions, of a pain, a tar sucking pit of shame and guilt so dark that it just can't be allowed to reach the surface. Her flesh wrinkled and shut down as if the gate to keep the screeching horror from pouring forth. 

Dennis stared at the gargoyle before him with her twisted, gnarled hands then he spoke.

His voice was steady, it was steel, it was stone, it was ice and it was an alien a billion light years away. It was hollow, it was a dead end and every word was clear and dropped like an axe through Trey's soft grey matter.

 

Not much can shock the jaded, mostly crazed young man. Right now Trey looked younger than his years, he looked stripped down to fifteen perhaps. Shock did more than calculated boredom for the flesh apparently. 

At the same time, Trey's eyes were drawn towards a sudden delighted girlish giggle from his left. He couldn't see her but his shadow was quite close now.

Mouse has finally received the confirmation she needs and then silently backs away. Seeing the man suddenly look so young in the moonlight. It was the same. She is sure. But. She is not ready to reveal herself yet even though she is now sure of her prey.

Trey heard her back up and for the first time was happy over it. The words Dennis dropped were still trying to process fully in through the shock.

"I want you to hear me clearly, Trey. I want you to kill your shadow as soon as you can. I mean it, even before you continue to deal with Blue, hear me? I want Mouse dead and buried right now. It is not a fucking suggestion, it is an order. Kill her now, do not play with her, talk to her, just kill her. If you have questions, I will answer them later on privately. For now, do as I say and put a bullet through her head now. Empty your fucking gun into her head then bury her body deep. Right now. You say nothing to your brothers about this and we can discuss it when Blue is safe. When Gruber's dead."

"Dennis...what the fuck, man?"

"Kill her then go help your brothers retrieve Blue and kill Gruber. I will discuss this with you later. I will text everyone to give Darling a wide berth."

Trey stared at the blank screen that told him his brother disconnected. Slowly his smirk reappeared and he put his phone away thoughtfully.

"No, I don't think I like that order, Dennis. The last time I obeyed you when you spoke in that voice to me, bad things happened. That voice landed me in a bad, very bad place. I won't go back there, big brother. Fuck your orders."

"You are talking to yourself. That is bad. They put you away in the bad places for it."

Trey laughed in a high pitched voice and his eyes felt like they might pop out.

It figures, he is triggered to all fuck and NOW the little shadow comes out. When her chances of survival around him are her bleakest. When Trey's blood instinct is higher than his urge to solve a fun mystery.

He turned his head slowly and tried to stay still and remember to take deep breaths, keep control. No way will Dennis manage to get Trey to obey his order, even by default.

Luckily, he couldn't see the girl, just hear a small, husky voice.

"Hey there, Mouse. You are correct. I have been to the bad place. I'm going to bet you know all about bad places, just like me. We have so much to talk about. But you are right. I need to get some control so bad things won't happen. So let's not talk or move for just a minute, alright?"

There was silence and Trey closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the muggy night air and released it through a smile growing too big. 

 

Dennis disconnected then calmly texted Spaz and Simon to give Darling the warning to leave their land immediately. That was as far as he got before that gnarled and frozen gargoyle launched at him. He cried out in more surprise than pain when the weak fists started to strike him.

"NO! NO! No! What did you do? What did you do? You swore last time! You swore it to me! DO YOU NEED ME TO DO IT MYSELF, DENNIS? WOULD THAT PLEASE YOU? WOULD THAT HELP IF I JUST TOOK CARE OF IT FOR YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU NEED TO SEE? You want to see me have to put the bullets in her small head personally than bury her body with my own sweat and tears? When my hands give out, I'll kick the dirt over her until-"

"GOD, STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT! STOP IT!"

Dennis shoved Vivi with everything he had and watched with a mix of shame and pleasure as she staggered back into the wall. The impact seemed to shock the gargoyle out of her.

Now her eyes were haunted pools overflowing down her cheeks. Tears flowed down flesh that stopped wrinkling so much. Almost like a mask flowing over her. Her voice was soft now and conspiratorial.

"Your brother. What will you say? He will see it...or he'll ask her...you know he will. What if she speaks to him? Oh god, what if she does know his face, knows who he is and he'll raise the gun.."

Dennis crashed his fist into the wall next to Vivi's head and his demeanor was darker now. As if the gargoyle left her only to inhabit him.

"You need to shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear this shit from you anymore. Torture yourself if you want but get the fuck out of my head with your imagery. Stop playing me. You think to put this all on me? Fuck you, cunt. It's on you too. Now let me do what I need to to fix this mess. We are going to talk later. Let me worry about Trey. He can always take a small trip back to the asylum for a little rest if need be. It worked last time. Now shut up and let me work."

He moved away from Vivi but not before he saw her eyes change yet again to a bitter satisfaction. Dennis felt a sudden flash of hate for her so deep it hurt, it felt like copper in his mouth.


	23. Insane Discussions During Sane Moments

Simon raised an eyebrow as he stared at the strange texts from his brothers.

First was one from Spaz saying he was on his way, that he caught a real pretty one, all bragging. The next was from Dennis stating that if anyone saw a blonde called Darlene or Miss Militia, she is to leave immediately, unharmed. Then Trey sent Simon a text to not fire upon any small girl called Mouse.

What the hell is going on and does anyone but himself give a shit that Blue is captured, that their safe house is occupied by  three crazed officers? He sent this back to all of them and received no response except Spaz who said he was almost to him now. Simon crouched low and waited.

A crack and he spun around, pointing.

"Come out very slowly with your hands up."

Darlene had been about to call out to the man when he turned on her. She lifted her arms and emerged from the trees.

"Is your name Darlene or Miss Militia? Bad ass name by the way."

"Yeah, that's me. I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. I'm on your side at least until we can save-"

"No, you aren't on any sides. Dennis says you are to get the fuck off our land immediately. It is a one time offer to leave unharmed right now. So go. Bye bye, good luck! Just keep walking down those tracks that way for about twenty minutes and there is a highway. Bye now. Bye Bye. Bye. Start walking now, or running...skipping...sauntering...move!" 

Simon was backing her up onto the tracks, smiling politely as he bullied her away. Darlene looked confused and she kept shaking her head.

"No, that wasn't the deal I made with Trey at all. He gave me immunity while I helped you get Blue and Brat away from Gruber!"

"Well, that wasn't the right person to deal with, I guess. My order came from Dennis, not Trey. Dennis is our leader so his order is the one I follow. See how easy that is? Now, all YOU have to do is turn around and leave. I mean, you just won the lottery, honey! You have just escaped prison, an asylum, three crazed child killers and a group of human traffickers. Pretty fucking good luck, don't' you think? Now go, shoo!"

Darlene planted her feet firmly and yelled into the man's face.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THOSE GIRLS! THEY NEED ME! MOUSE IS OUT THERE, JET IS OUT THERE AND GRUBER HAS BRAT!"

Simon let the girl rant and then he got in her face.

"And you thought what? You'd save them all and they would worship you and follow you out of here like the Pied Piper of Feminism or some shit? Life doesn't work that way, sweetpie. The girls will either be killed by the officers or they'll be caught by us and sold. You get to leave though. Think of that. Its a nicer thought, isn't it? Now turn the fuck around and start walking."

 

Simon turned and walked back to his original spot, he wanted to keep an eye for activity.

The bitch actually started to find a vantage point for herself.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving without at least helping Brat."

"You are a fucking moron then. Dennis will take your rudeness badly. He will probably order you killed then you really can't help anyone at all."

"Doesn't matter. I don't have anyone left to help or care about anyway. I just wanted to see if I could use a hunt to help instead of hurt for once maybe."

"Wow. That's deep. Maybe your animal spirit will talk to your inner child and inform you that you are a fucking moron. With a title like Miss Militia I'm sure you having fucking connections. You could leave and get to them now. Be home free, get a new start, new name and all....instead of dying here. Stupid to manage to escape everything just to die here on the tracks."

 

Darlene raised her chin firmly and climbed a tree so she could see better.

"You have a cross bow. You brought a cross bow to a gun fight, you know that? Big dumb blonde squirrel. Fine. I don't care, do what you want. I need to concentrate."

She found a comfortable position and pulled out her small binoculars.

"Brat and Blue are in that little shed, right next to your safe house. There is no one with them. They are hogtied and I...I really couldn't say what they are doing. I'm going in after them while there is a chance to do it bloodlessly."

"What? Wait! Wait for me, dammit!"

Thus Simon found himself with his first female fighting partner.

 

_Well, this is certainly a fun time, isn't it? Hmm...should we count the spiders crawling about the web above your head, Judith?_

_Martha, don't antagonize the poor thing. Now Judith, how many times did we watch David Copperfield or that more disturbing man, Chris Angel? Remember, we all watched that movie on Houdini! Do you remember any tips on slipping out of chains?_

_Oh for the love of left socks, Frank! How the hell do you expect the girl to know how to slip out of chains? You watched the same shows and I came home to find you crying because you got locked into your own damned bathroom! Really now. Judith, I think your best chance is getting your gag out and then the boy's. It's all I can think of, love._

Brat nodded her head and turned it to the rusty metal shelf overhang just above her. 

_Oh dear, she is taking more skin off then cloth! What if she comes out of this looking like Two Face from Batman? Martha, you'll have to find a way to school your face when seeing her. It will only make Judith feel bad if you cry over it or if you flinch away. What shall we do about toddlers shrieking in terror at her? I know, we shall tell her we are a whole new religion. One that requires their children to wear clown masks._

_Frank, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Clown masks? Clowns are ten times more terrifying than any scar. And of course we could pay for any plastic surgery needed. It isn't that much blood at all, ignore him darling. Everyone knows you have a sparkling personality anyway!_

Brat managed to finally spit the last of the spittle filled, bloody sock onto the floor. It took two tries to get enough saliva to swallow the she managed to croak out words to Blue.

"Stay still. Gonna bite your gag out."

Blue's eyes widen as Brat wiggled over, squirmed over him and came chomping down at his face. Her strong teeth caught hard into the sock and yanked. The smell of teen foot sweat gagged her but she yanked until it was out.

Taking deep breaths, Brat slumped back down next to Blue.

"First time hogtied?"

Blue looked over at the amazingly calm and somehow cheerful girl.

"Uh. Yeah. You?"

"Fourth time."

"Oh. This sort of thing happens to you a lot then?"

"Not really. I was hogtied by kids once and used as a pinata. They were angry with me for scamming them. Another time it was an adventurous boyfriend. That was his first and last adventure with me. Last time it was at the prison. I was being a bit of an asshole so....yeah. Four times."

Brat smiled kindly and wondered why Blue looked so nervous and confused.

"Anyway, enough chitchat. We need some intel here, something to work with, my mind needs something. Why didn't you want the officers in that building? Why'd you flip out like that, what's in there? Is that where you stash your drugs or whatever?"

Nodding, Blue sighed.

Pointless now to try and keep secrets. He and this girl were probably going to die in some horrid way soon enough.  If his brothers do manage to save them, the girl will be sold off to god knows where. So talking to her doesn't count anymore.

"Its our main safe house. The part they will see has some drugs, some weaponry and a few workers. But underground is way bigger, all tunnels and rooms leading past state lines in two different directions. Easier to smuggle things that way, including living breathing products. My brother has a main panel to lock it all away from them. Hopefully since it wasn't a working night it was already all sealed off. But if they find it, they will try to use me to get it open. See, it wouldn't just give them access to more weapons, drugs and victims but it allows them to escape into another state. Taking with them whatever they fucking feel like...and with our secrets to sell to our enemies." 

_It is like the worst game of Would You Ever. Would you rather be sold as a sex slave or would you rather be raped and murdered by drugged up officers? Judith, this boy is your only help right now. And I will remind you that he is very young, still a teenager. Watch your language and try to be cheerful and positive for him._

_Martha, she didn't show up for a babysitting job! The woman is in deep trouble and needs to use any means necessary to escape. Any means, Judith! If they both make it, wonderful, but my odds are on Judith. Come on, kid! You saw the Hunger Games, you know how this goes!"_

Brat groaned and Blue asked if she had a headache.

"You have no idea."

Blue gasped and strained to see up out of the old web and dust smeared window.

"Two of them are coming for us. Guns, they have the guns. Creepy one with a fish name and short stocky guy with a red sweaty face and a huge beard."

"Marlin and Penn. Fuck. Okay, don't look directly into their eyes unless they tell you to. Don't give them a reason to kill you, alright?"  

 

 


	24. SuperDouche And Mega-MoonNut

They were no longer in anyway under the authority or reasoning of a corrections officer. No one, not a single reasonable or partially reasonable human would consider either of these men for that job. 

 

Penn has always had a problem with sweating, as if in permanent menopause.

His parents and then himself have spent near to millions on anti antiperspirants and even "cures" to deal with it.

The drugs have surged through him and it was a virtual out pour throughout his system. His face was so red it actually seemed to give off heat. There seemed to be actual wavy lines his stink was so horrendous. The soggy clothing he wore didn't do anything as a shield. The wind ruffled through and the misery spread forth.

Eyes have shrunk to weasel size, his nose almost seemed to sharper and quiver in some dark excitement it can scent out. His beard drips with a constant dull sound to it. Twice the man has used his pudgy wet hands to wring it out. His fingers were currently caressing the black metal of weaponry. His tongue kept popping out of his mouth, as if to search about then quickly would dive back into the hairy bush.

 

Marlin was an average man or so he liked to think of himself. His situation was no longer average.

The drugs he has consumed has erased Marlin as a normal man.

Now he was something, it felt like comics. Yes, that was it, he was super...something...he was invincible and why has he wasted his life not knowing it?

This was freedom, motherfucking damn it! Yeah, it ends in death, but the freedom is knowing it and not caring! Oh, Marlin wished his family were here so he could tell them, explain it. They could have joined him in this joyous moment!

His face was that of the man in that moment. Eyes raised to the sky, face blank, smoothed out, waiting on the edge of a Revelation. The moon was full and he stared into it, hands slack upon his weaponry. 

And then....

Like a werewolf, like a vampire, like a demon or an alien, it seemed to take him over and the monster was revealed.

Sadly, the monster looked like a gibbering yet blank faced lunatic version of Marlin. The wide eyes scanned the entire cosmos in seconds and then again as he headed towards the shed for their captives.

 

 

Darlene tracked them and took the shot.

She grinned fiercely when the sweaty mountain man screamed and yanked her arrow out of his arm. She had leaned forward about to yell a warning when Marlin raised his gun.

He shot twice and Darlene found herself screaming as she held her leg. It had been only injured before, now it was truly unusable. Fuck.

Simon had been on the ground and having no choice he shot at Marlin. The man seemed to fucking _sidestep_ the bullet, giggling and began to shoot at him. With a fucking machine gun.

Leaping then squirming on the ground, Simon got back into the deeper cover of the woods. He lay there, panting. Shutting his eyes for a second he reopened them to see hiking boots running towards his head.

Spaz looked down at his twin and drawled out,

"Nice to see you remembered to take your daily nap, dear heart. Where is Blue and who is shooting the fucking machine gun?"

 

The shed door was yanked open and Blue and Brat huddled together best as they could.

Silent, compliant, eyes down. No problem prisoners, no sirree.

Marlin gave a smile that belonged on a man humping his dead grandmother in some silent terrible era. It was a smile as smooth as the whitewash at the asylum.

Both captives tried to not scream at the sight of it.

"Lovely! You didn't manage to find a way out or cause trouble. Except you removed your gags. Oh well. Time to come inside. Let's go."

Marlin unlocked the long chain that ran from their ankles to their wrists. But left cuffs on their hands still nestled behind them and left them on their feet so they had to shuffle in small steps.

Marlin grabbed Blue first. Brat sat and watched as Marlin nearly threw the boy into the bearded stinking man's arms. There was an actual squelch and a cry of disgust from Blue.

"Dude! I can't fucking breathe and you are so fucking soaked! Gross! Ugh!"

Penn chuckled and wrangled the boy so his back was pressed against him then he put the gun to Blue's head.

"Now stay still. If your brothers decide to shoot bullets or arrows at me anymore, I'm going to turn your blue head into red jelly."

Seeming to feel this was great wit, Penn laughed more, his head bobbing, spraying sweat onto the boy. Blue didn't want to die but it might be better than this.

Marlin leaned down and grabbed two handfuls of the fizzy halo of ginger around Brat then yanked her upright.

Those empty moon eyes tried to stare into hers. That same conversational tone, as he used one fistful of her hair as a leash, his other hand using his gun to sweep about as they walked.

"Do you recall what I said I would do to you earlier this evening?"

"Yes, I remember, Officer Marlin."

"Good that you remember. Don't call me officer anymore, please. I think I am way beyond all that now, you know? I am going to do all of that to you very soon now. I can't wait."

Brat swallowed painfully and her eyes swept about them as she moved, hoping for more of a battle. Hoping it wasn't over and this was all going to really happen to her. Fuck.

"I am not looking forward to it to be honest, uh...Marlin. Then again, I guess that is the point of it, isn't it?"

_What the hell is she babbling about? Has she become unhinged so quickly? I thought her tougher than that._

_Don't worry Martha. Judith knows what she is doing. She won't take a risk, won't open her mouth and get herself killed. Pray, let's pray for her, just in case though._

 

"HEY! WAIT!"

A voice boomed out and Penn tried to shoot but there was no one there.

"STOP AND FUCKING LISTEN! WE ARE GETTING DENNIS DOWN HERE OR ON THE PHONE FOR YOU, ALRIGHT? YOU NEED TO TELL US WHAT THE FUCK  YOU WANT IN EXCHANGE FOR OUR BROTHER. DO YOU HAVE A CELL ON YOU? HERE, USE THIS ONE, IT'S MINE, SO YOU CAN NEGOTIATE, OKAY? WE ARE WILLING TO NEGOTIATE!"

A cell phone came skittering towards them and the pair stared at it as if it were a cobra.

"Very slowly now. I want you to kneel down, reach out with one hand and get that phone for me. If you try anything at all, I'll shatter both your kneecaps. As long as it takes to grind them to dust. Hear me, girl?"

"Yes, I hear you. I won't try anything, Marlin."

_My god, to dust? Graphic, aren't we? Judith dear, just be very careful, there you are. Wonderful, so Mr. MoonLoon won't turn your kneecaps into some form of sadistic art. Frank, didn't you once get suspended from high school for using blood in your paintings?_

_What a time to bring that up! Just hand him the phone, easy...good girl, Judith!_

_She isn't a dog to be praised that way, Frank._

_What else do you want me to do, Martha? Give her a hug or send her a ray of positivism?"_

 


	25. Struck Blind

Rosita has spent most of her life blind. Not really blind, able to see what normal people see, these are the sights she sees.

When some things come into her vision, they aren't seen.

She has held down weeping women, she has comforted scared children and held guns on angry men.

Rosita saw none of them, even when she wept about them later, even if they haunt her sleep. She has never seen any of that. Not her.

She never saw gory places in cars, vans, cells or cages. She never saw the cages she cleaned or the items she sets out. Never lays eyes upon terrified captives while handing them water or food. Not once did she see wounds to treat.

Not once has Rosita seen a corpse, seen drugs, human trafficking or illegal weaponry pass her by. Nor did she ever see the brothers have issues.

Rosita never saw Trey drooling, barking mad. Scratching at his own face, laughing. His voice high pitched and covered in blood.

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO? WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO? WHY? WHY? WHY? PLEASE, DENNIS DON'T, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY! YOUR BROTHER, YOUR OWN BLOOD, ITS ALL YOUR BLOOD, NOT MINE, HEAR ME HEAR ME, NO NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DENNIS, VIVI, PLEASE! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, IT WAS YOURS..YOURS NOT MINE, YOU! YOU! OH FUCKING TRAITORS BLOODY FUCKING TRAITORS, KILLERS, BLOODY FUCKING I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW STICK ME IN A HOLE I'LL COME BACK, YOU ARE GONNA-"

Rosita never stood there hugging Ricky and Blue, all of them in tears, terrified for Trey.

Dennis and Vivi looked terrible. Both were so pale and so angry in a way she has never seen. Rosita, Blue and Ricky didn't know what happened. The three of them had gone on a trip and this was the result. Trey came home insane and within hours Dennis had him committed to the asylum.

But she never saw that.

Because Rosita was going to leave here and never come back. Not even to visit her mother.

She is all about forgetting her past and moving to a bright future. Medical school sounds amazing and Rosita knows her grades and test scores are top of her class. Rosita has been already told she is expected to run for valedictorian by the honor roll society.

And Rosita wants it so bad she can _fucking taste it_. And that she can actually _see_. See herself sitting outside of her dorm at a college near the ocean. Sitting on a large warm rock hearing the waves as she studies until it becomes too dark to do so. This image is burning through her, keeping her on course. 

Now other images have been creeping in. Ones she never saw and doesn't want to see ever. Because these other things will not lead her to college, it leads to....bad things. It could lead to Rosita in a straitjacket and that look on her mother's face and Dennis's as she is driven off to the asylum.

She can't shake Jet's story, her pleading eyes, the soul crushed tone to her. Rosita can't shake that poor motherless boy and she has to STOP! Rosita groaned and stretched out her back before starting to pummel Simon's punching bag.

When she cast her mind elsewhere, it ignored the music she put on and started to play with her.

_What about when we came upstairs? What about seeing Dennis and mom fighting again like that? Oh shut up, that was only once and we were little. So what? Others are allowed to fight and we saw shit so shut the fuck up._

_How about we can see that shit is about to go down again? How about dealing with that instead of just being caught up in whatever fucking horror happens this time? Ricky is already dead, you just HEARD them say that Blue is kidnapped. Either get a fucking gun and join the party to save Blue or pack and get the fuck out of town while no one is looking._

_But you have to SEE that you have to make a choice and right now._

I am. I am going to.

She beat the sandbag for about five minutes before taking a quick shower. Rosita dressed in her normal jeans and sweatshirt, hair in her bushy tail that drives her mom nuts. Slipping out the dining room after retrieving her sneakers and keys, Rosita deliberately sees and hears nothing this time.

Quickly Rosita went into a hallway closet that had a sliding panel. There was a small pathway through the walls of the house in case of emergencies. The kids used it to play in spite of the wrath of beatings with a belt. They were very good at it and rarely did they get caught while playing there.

Rosita came out behind the house and ran to the garage to grab the emergency packs always set there. Then she took her own stashed weaponry and flew into the woods. Good thing that after all the kids were taught how to use different weaponry, they were allowed to keep their own favorites with their emergency packs.

Well, doesn't this count as an emergency?

Except she couldn't run off to save Blue just yet. The fucking images in her head wouldn't stop and Rosita groaned. Well, fuck. Looks like I'm going to the asylum, after all. She crept back into the house and into the basement.

"Listen to me carefully. Do not say a fucking word, I mean it. A single word from you and I will leave and never come back. You have to do everything I say. I'm going to help you escape."

Jet stared up at Rosita with large tearful eyes full of hope and determination, nodding.

Normally, Rosita would have used the tunnels but she heard the metallic click throughout the basement that let her know the tunnels were locked completely. Usually only a portion was closed. The doors that would seal down usually were not used where the living products were kept.

How can she bring them food or drink if it's all sealed? And what could be disastrous enough to seal everyone in the tunnels? Grabbing Jet, Rosita headed carefully towards the stairs after unlocking the cuffs.

"We are going to have to go upstairs to the hallway closet. We have a way out through there but we have to be quiet. Dennis and my mother are up there and if they see us..."

Jet nodded and followed Rosita as quietly as she could. They moved like ninjas, they moved like a desperate inmate and a frightened but determined young blind girl. Vivi was back to her cleaning, attacking the kitchen as if it got dirty to piss her off. Dennis was arguing with Spaz on his phone, pacing back and forth.

The girls waited holding their breath until Dennis growled and stormed off into the kitchen. He started to tell Vivi something but they ran into the closet.

They ran, far fast and through the dark trees. Rosita pointed out the same path that Darlene had taken the first time she left.  

"Just keep following that path and then get yourself to the train station. Here, its enough to get you at least a state away. Go."

Jet gave Rosita a hard hug and whispered thank you, then ran fast and far. Rosita didn't watch, she was running, going to help save her best friend anyway that she could. Maybe today was the day she proves she is more like them. That is something that has always been a huge fear for her.

What if medical school was out of reach because she was too good at a non seeing job?   

Blue is worth it. And Jet was worth whatever comes from that.

Rosita headed towards the safe house tracking the ground. The whole time her blind eyes were seeing a daydream of her and Blue running away to exotic islands.


	26. Staring Shame In It's Fucking Face

Trey and his shadow sat and watched the moon until his breathing was under control and his smile shrank to normal. He wondered why the shadow wasn't scared off by that little moment? Even his own family was terrified when he gets that look on his face.

"You aren't scared of me, are you little Mouse? Even at my worst you don't run away. Do you think you are a worse monster than me? Is that why Dennis wants you dead? Did you know that, little girl? I won't kill you though, I don't want to obey anymore orders from Dennis. It's not healthy for me. Or for anyone, I think. You are safe with me, Mouse. I hope you aren't going to try and kill me. I hope that isn't why you follow me. But I wish to hell you would talk to me. Or come closer so I can see you, now that I am calmer it is safe to do so. Do you want to come closer or talk to me?"

A shock ran through Trey and he grabbed his head for a second. Small rustle from the edge of the trees nearby but no closer, nothing Trey could see even if his vision hadn't momentarily seemed to blur away.    

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine. I get these...like shock headaches whenever I trigger myself. A leftover from the shock treatments I think. See? All better already."

 

Trey suddenly took a defensive position and waited. A voice half whispered, half shouted out.

"Trey? Is that you talking?"

With a look of surprised frustration, Trey called out a reply while slowly walking over to Rosita.  

"Yeah, it's me luckily! What the hell are you doing out here? Are you nuts? Ricky dead, Blue captured, which were you trying for? How about death by friendly fire?"

"Sorry. I heard your voice but I didn't know who you were muttering to. I came to help get Blue back."

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Your mother will have your fucking head if you don't get your ass home with a real good excuse in a hurry! There are lunatic killers out here tonight, it's way too dangerous, honey, go home."

Rosita shook her head and that is when Trey saw the tears. He frowned and then a chill before another quick shock. Something Rosita has seen before.   

"Oh no! A trigger?"

"Stop trying to distract me! Why are you crying, you NEVER cry in front of us. Not since Blue started picking on you for it."

Trey gently lifted Rosita's dimpled chin and gave her his infamous bored eyes and smirk.

"Let me guess...a delayed reaction to Kali trying to bash your head in? I am sorry for that, I had no idea she would ever find me!"

"NO! Stop it! I can't EVER go home, Trey! I am saving Blue and then I either need to run or face the asylum for what I did at home! Please, just let me do what I need to do."

Trey grabbed her arms and tilted his head so she had to look at him.

"What could you ever do for your mother to do that? Don't ever say that again! Do you even know how insensitive that is to me?"

With a screech of frustration, Rosita used her boxing practice to good use. To his great surprise, Trey released Rosita after the second punch, the first to his chest the second to his throat.

"You ego-monger, it isn't always about YOU!  They are going to send me because I SAW, I let myself SEE so I did a very BAD thing! Now Dennis and mother will...I can already feel the straitjacket. I helped Jet escape. I gave her clothing, money and directions. There is no one to chase her down until Blue is saved, all the girls caught and the officers are killed. By then I hope Jet has become invisible."

Recovering from his throat punch had allowed Trey to hear the utter truth, the fear choking her.

"Looks like you and I have both decided to no longer take Dennis or Vivi's orders. So that makes me the new leader, doesn't it? And here is what I decree...Spaz may decide a reasonable punishment for you. If he decides he wants the girl back he can go find her. And he may take you with him to help. And you will assist him if he asks you to. But I am not going to let them touch you, Rosita. I don't feel like we can anymore. It isn't healthy for us, for any of us."

Rosita hugged Trey and he caressed her back for a moment while she finished her last wrenching sob. Trey recalled his shadow and saw a few branches quivering so very close now. He smirked and then spoke very softly. 

"Don't be startled but I wanted to warn you that I have a little shadow that is with us. She doesn't like to be seen and she hasn't spoken to me yet. We shared a water bottle and she is a great listener! The militia lady said her name was Mouse. Mouse didn't seem to like the blonde too much though. Stoned her away. It was pretty cool. Any reason why Dennis would want her dead? He will let the militia girl go...I accept that, we did do a shitload of dealing with her family, I think. But why kill this tiny shadow who by all accounts of the militia girl, this is a feral that is timid with a simple mind? I thought pity killing..but no. Because Dennis sounded terrified, desperate then his voice...triggered me."

Rosita gave a gasp and shivered a bit. Pulling away, she reached up and grabbed Trey's face with her hands, speaking soft and fast.

"Don't go there, Trey. Please...I need you sane, we all do...Blue most of all! But..I do understand. I...stopped being a little less blind tonight..not on purpose. But once I could really see Jet's desperation and anguish, I saw more. Something I pretended not to see for years. I saw Dennis and mother fighting..making up. The way they stood and spoke to each other..it reminds me of when I wasn't blind before. I had to leave before I remembered more. The threat back then was clear, then when they put you away it was clear again. To stay blind but I didn't- "

Her babbling was cut off by a tormented little sound and the fast crash of Mouse running away. Trey had no idea why she did that but then he winced at the next sound. A sound of a trap tripped and the anguished, fearful scream of a feral caught thing. 

 

Mouse had waited so patiently.

The whole time that Trey had his Bad Smile, she kept her eyes low and flattened down. She recalled it even though she is sure he doesn't remember. Trey doesn't act like he remembers her at all.

That was fine, it took Mouse some time too. To be really, really sure. Even now, while she waited for the Bad Smile to leave, she was still trying to gear up the courage to come out or speak.

Then a girl came but both kept their lights very low and Mouse hid further back not knowing the shadow lady cry yelling at Trey.

They moved and the moonlight hit the girl's face. Mouse forgot how to breathe for a second. Another one! Another association and this one hurt as badly as seeing Trey did.

Mouse smelt whiskey, felt the scars on her body burn again as if freshly injured and heard the words. Rough, slurred angry ones and the picture, grainy but there. In her face, a picture greasy with a drunk man's oiled thumbprint, soggy with Mouse's tears.

"LOOK AT IT! LOOK, YA STUPID FUCKING USELESS CUNT! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU TO ANYONE? IF ONLY I'D KNOWN. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD BY MY HAND, IF THEY'D FUCKING LET ME! THEY WON'T LET ME SEND YOU BACK, BUT TO SHUT ME UP THEY SHOULD SEND ME MORE MONEY, DON'T YOU THINK?  THEY NEVER WANTED YOU, LOOK AT HOW DISGUSTING AND DUMB YOU ARE, FUCKING LITTLE BEAST. HOW DARE MY WIFE DIE AND LEAVE ME WITH YOU? SHE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BEFORE SHE DIED."

Mouse couldn't take it and she ran into her own panic. Right into a net that roughly caught and flung her into the air.

_Caught! Caught! Caught!_

_Oh, caught we know this game, oh yes, we are CAUGHT and if the hunters get you...  
_

_And caught again, to be caught again by the same person was...it was something that Mouse had no name for but found unfair and hilarious all at once. Here he comes, footsteps of the hunter and then will be his eyes, the blade or gun but first will be the mad smile that grows and grows until it's all you can see at all. He spared your life once but he won't twice, be ready, stay frozen, try to run but be ready, here comes the smile and pain, blood, all that comes with it._

 

Trey ran with Rosita over to the heavy rope bundle swaying from the tree.

"Whoops, looks like you are a caught Mouse. Stay calm, let me get you out of there."

He kept his voice very soft and moved slowly as he showed a barely seen figure his blade.

"I'm going to cut the rope around you. I want to see you first before letting you out."

There was no response and Trey began to saw through a few ropes where her head seemed to be trying to duck away.

After a moment her small head appeared. Both Rosita and Trey stared confused at what seemed to be some sort of hideous bloodless scalp injury. Then Trey made a half laughing, gasping sound and he reached up to pull off the brown wig completely.

The real hair was sweaty and the locks were in damp unraveling braids. It was a unique color and Rosita has directed her flashlight directly at it in stunned horror. Dirty and greasy, it still was unique and stunning an extremely rare natural look.

Crimson red with harsh yellow locks streaked through the right side of it.

Funny thing was that it was a rare thing that Trey and Rosita have seen everyday of their lives.

It was a fun mystery for the kids as they grew up.

Vivi always swore to them all it was real, she did not ever once streak or dye her hair. They would sneak into her bathroom and bedroom to try and find evidence. They even followed her to the hairdressers, but not one of them ever could prove Vivi faked her hair color.

For a moment all three were silent and still. Trey finally managed out,

"Do you see what I see? And the dimple in her chin?"

Mouse didn't move, as if she were truly her namesake, frozen prey hoping not to be eaten. But expecting to be consumed, waiting for it.

Rosita moved closer and put the light directly over to see Mouse's face. The girl's eyes stayed open as if she didn't even see the light at all. The pulse in her delicate neck was beating so fast that Rosita was concerned.

Eyes narrowed, Rosita moved the light and tilted her own head. She deftly reached down and took the contacts out of the girl's eyes.

Trey and Rosita stared down into Dennis's emerald eyes.

Sucking in his breath in a faded high pitched scream of remembered pain, Trey backed away.

That smile started to grow and it was promptly slapped away by Mouse's words.

A very soft and hoarse resigned voice. Each word was it's own wealth of meaning, it seemed to be effort and there was a pause after each word. 

"Be quick. You didn't finish it, last time. You need to finish it. A clean kill. Please." 


	27. Dirty Creatures

Spaz stood under the tree and leered up at the injured blonde amazon.

"Hey Simon, when did the trees start growing bleeding bitches? I liked the birds better."

Darling sighed heavily and whacked her head lightly against the tree. With ground teeth, she had to concede this one.

"Fine. I want to take your leader's offer to leave and never come back."

The twins had such shit eating grins that Darling wanted to shoot them both full of arrows. Spaz lifted his arms up and sickeningly cooed to her.

"No problem, girlie. Just jump and I'll catch you. Don't worry, even your weight won't be a problem, I have strong arms. Come on, don't be scared, jump to Spaz, honey."

In a fit of pique, not caring if it broke all her bones as long as it took out this asshole too, she threw herself out of tree. Backpack and crossbow firmly attached to her to add weight, Darling plummeted towards the skinny jerk. Spaz leaped out of the way laughing and Simon staggered as he caught Darling just in time.

"Idiot. You're lucky I have good reflexes or you'd be just another corpse."

Darling's ego has taken a good beating and only her father's careful training kept her from being a sore loser.

"I was hoping to smash your brother's brittle bones. Thank you for catching me, it was a stupid move."

Simon grinned and carried her to a small area across the tracks.

"I'm going to fix your leg as much as I can and give you a nice walking stick. Take your gear and a water bottle, head down the tracks and don't stop for anything until you leave town."

 

Grimacing in pain from Simon's ministrations, Darling nodded. She was ready. Her fingers dug into the dirt while her teeth bit down hard into Simon's leather belt. He stuck it in her mouth while he disinfected her leg. Spaz held her down while Simon dug out the bullet from her flesh. The overly enthusiastic Simon bandaged the whole thing so many times over Darling could barely move her leg at all.

"Do you have any medical experience whatsoever?"

Smirking at her raspy tortured voice, Simon cheerfully responded with shaking his head.

"Nope! None at all! But Rosita does and I watch her all the time!"

"Does she at least have actual medical experience?"

"Sure does! Rosita works part time at the veterinary clinic."

"Wonderful."

Simon snickered at her tone but Spaz was staring at her with a discomforting look on his face. He leaned closer and ran one finger over the bandages lightly.

"I know who you are. I remember seeing you all over the fucking media. Biggest, baddest, youngest female serial killer, right? So bad ass you even kept a little human pet of your own. Yeah, Simon, she is all of us in one, sort of. Taught at her daddy's careful hand to be a human hunter. How many kills were you credited with, like, over two or three hundred or some shit like that?"

Darling kept her face stone and her voice level, hard.

"It was exaggerated as was everything else you heard. But am I bad ass? Yeah. And I do hunt humans. My father was a great man and I won't hear anything to slander him. Thank you very much for your assistance. I would like to leave now."

She began to struggle to her feet, pulling herself up with a hand from Simon. He handed her a long thick branch and for a moment Darfing almost fell over. Spaz began to circle around her as she tried to clumsily get the hang of the stick.

"The militia group your daddy ran, where was that again, girlie?"

Darling started to get the hang of the stick and started to move down the tracks. Spaz got in her way.

"I asked you a question. Where was your group located? Who did they get their shit from? All the groups want the same things, weapons, drugs and prey. Where did you come from and who did they deal with? Bitch, I know you can speak so answer me. "

Matching sneers with him, Darling glared and raised her chin.

"Did your leader say I could leave here freely or not? Did he say for you to question me first? Because if that is the case, please take me straight to him. See if he can get any answers out of me."

Simon came over and shoved Spaz out of the way.

"Stop being a cocksucker and let the lady pass. Did you forget about Blue, huh? We have more important shit to deal with than where she came from. Let Dennis worry about it. Not our problem, man. Let's go."

Spaz spit on the ground nearby and followed his brother but not before giving Darlene one last hard suspicious look.

"I'm going to be the one to kill you if you come back. And I'll get my questions answered first, cunt."

 

Thunk. Drag. Thunk. Drag.

Fuck, this will take all night and her leg was already in blazing agony. Tracks that ran into infinity, that is how it felt.

Caged on both sides by dark forest, mist seemed to be rising just to obscure her sight. It had been helping to keep her eyes on the far ahead street light. Now everything has become a pinkish white fuzz just a few feet in front of her stick.

So Darling's mind cast about trying to get a focus so she wouldn't give in to the pain and stop. Not even to rest, it would be dangerous. Spaz's eyes had warned her that if she didn't leave now, she may never leave at all. How dare he judge her?

So many have and Darling ignores it for the most part. But a man like him to DARE judge her? As if any of them understood even a little what is was really like in her world.

Her injured leg dragged forth, the stick would thunk for purchase and her mind wandered.

Those fucking media sharks, the slick lawyers and those disgusting detectives. All of them spitting with questions but refusing to hear the real answers. They only saw the goriest parts, the juiciest bits to thrill with and then made up the rest.

The worst were the fucking traitors.

Only later did Darling discover that a few of the men and woman didn't die fighting after all. They were captured or surrendered and were telling tales. Lies, truths and mixes of both to get themselves better deals. Men who helped teach her to hunt, women who had her at their children's sleepovers threw Darling to the wolves.

Along with her deceased father.

Darling can still recall sitting on her father's knee as a little girl, can still hear his low sure drawl explaining how the world worked. How the outside world didn't work with their own personal world. That they were a close knit group of folks dedicated to keeping their world free of creatures.

Human like creatures that had their own places to live but stole into other places to steal jobs and spread disease if not worse.

It was up to Darling's father, to all of this group, to keep sharp, to hunt and defend against such creatures. Her father kept them all in excellent physical shape and every person knew how to use weaponry if they were old enough to hold onto it.

Darling went on her first human hunt when she was three but she wasn't allowed to actively participate in one until eleven years old. That was the standard age her father had all the kids start.

Just before each hunt, Darling's father would do a ritual and give each of the hunters a small glass of red wine, even the kids. After they drank the wine, he would give a small speech to stir up the blood and it worked.

It wasn't until Darling was thirteen that she discovered that the wine was always drugged. She didn't think it would have mattered.

That was something that she never said out loud until recently to a therapist at prison.

It took only a week for the therapist to betray her and bam, Darling was suddenly transferred to the nuthouse. They must have all been thrilled to finally label her crazy and toss her away. Her lawyers had tried to use it over her own protests many times over.

True, it had saved her from Death Row where she was living, turning to dust. Death didn't scare her, but inactivity did. Her mind worked too hard then and she slips up, like talking to a stupid therapist!

So Darling was thrilled to leave the boredom of Death Row but was equally enraged to be labeled nuts.

Drag. Thunk. Fuck.

 


	28. Open Mouth And Insert Every Foot In The Damned Room

"You know the drill."

Brat knew the drill and lay flat on the filthy cold tiles, wincing as Blue was thrown down next to her.

 

"Stay down and keep your voice real low if you talk to me. Don't talk to them unless they order you to, okay? The last thing we want is to draw their attention right now."

Blue nodded and tried to find a comfortable position. A hard thing to do on your stomach with your wrists cuffed behind your back. 

"Take a very deep breath. In through your nose and then hold it for a few seconds. Good. Now slowly release it from your mouth. Do that a few more times."

Coaching Blue down from a panic, Brat also tried to keep her eye on the three men arguing nearby. She couldn't really hear them since they all talked at once and she was concentrating on Blue. Finally, the boy seemed to be able to stay still and clearly look at her.

"There you are. Welcome back, space cadet. In spite of living in a criminal enterprise, you are surprisingly fresh meat for shit like this, aren't ya? I have been in some pretty tight spots. Granted, this one is new but I'll get the hang of it soon enough. Hey, don't forget your brothers are out there, they want you back at any cost, right? Soon Gruber will talk to your brother on the phone and work out something with them. I mean, the officers are nuts now, but your brothers must be a little reasonable. So until we deem otherwise, our only job is keeping alive and unharmed."

Blue gave a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, not sure how reasonable they all are. But Dennis runs it all and he is level headed. He is more like a leader than a brother. But he loves me and Dennis will find a way for Gruber to give up, slip up or let me go. But he...he won't negotiate for you...we will have to come up with an escape plan for you on our own, I think."

With an arrogant smirk Brat tried to shrug it off for the kids sake.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. While we have time, let's have a little chat of our own, yeah? Like...what the fuck is that shit that they are on? I mean, I didn't know any of these guys long but Marlin has certainly done a whole new personality change. I would actually daresay that Marlin has gone truly fucknuts, as in clinically so. What the hell do your brothers sell?"

Even as the men were arguing talking, it was so obvious how different and dangerous they have become. It was like watching men slowly turn into animals, predator beasts longing to rip something tender and dripping red.

It scared the living hell out of Brat. Blue was worried but at least it was something he understood, he knew what it was. He watched as Gruber pulled out more of the stash from a large steel worktable, sprayed with blood. The corpses of guards and workers were being dragged into a closet by Penn and Marlin.

Gruber was pacing the room, his hands flailing grandiosely.

His meager long strands of hair that earlier neatly wrapped around his bald head now were standing straight up in sweaty waving strands, like tentacles waving goodbye. His fake white teeth jutted too far from his too wide grin. They looked ready to chomp down on something that would scream.

Blue squirmed a bit closer to Brat and whispered, facing her so they couldn't see his mouth moving.

"Okay, years back there was a huge group that was a mix of Militia and a cult. My parents sent them the three things they needed. They liked to hunt humans, even the kids! So my family would provide the weaponry, the humans and the drugs. The drugs were meant to heighten senses, they are meant to urge a person to hunt, to injure, to kill. When the huge militia group was taken down by the Feds, survivors scattered and made splinter groups. That's also when we were raided and my parents died. We still sell to the smaller groups but they can't order as much or pay as much as before. My brothers were selling the drug to gangs that were nowhere near us. Dennis said he was phasing it out for a party drug..guess he hasn't done it yet. But yeah, if they keep taking that shit, they will rip us and each other apart soon."

Brat and Blue cast a nervous eye at the men who were just then swallowing more pills. Gruber gave a wild laugh and picked up the cell phone, growling at it. Marlin muttered something then pinned Brat with a glare that made her want to rip his throat out.

_"You can use your teeth if you have to. Martha, she might have to-"_

_"Hush, Frank. We aren't there yet. Don't add trouble that we don't have yet. But keep an eye, Judith. You might have to."_

Gruber shook his head and leered.

"You can fuck the bitch to death if you want. After this phone call ends, after our negotiations! Bring me the little blue haired cunt, I'm sure he is dying to speak with his brothers. Come here, come here, little blue puppy! Penn, take his clothes off, we don't know how much skin we need to remove yet."

He was leaping onto the steel table, pacing back and forth before leaping twice for no reason. Gruber looked like what would happen if Forest Gump were forced into enough steroids that he thought he was the Hulk.

Sadly, Brat couldn't help herself but make this observation out loud.

It was partly done to give Blue time to compose himself as Penn yanked him up and forward. The other part of Brat did it because that is how her trouble seeking missiles worked. Marlin drove a steel toed boot hard into her stomach then Gruber yelled to him.

"Bring the loudmouth bitch too. She can watch and let's see how many funny things she can say."

Marlin dragged Brat by her hair while Penn forced Blue forward. Gruber jumped off the table to stand weaving like a snake in front of the two prisoners.

"You know...this day was really sucking for me. But I think there is a way to fix that. I do. And you two are going to help me, isn't that just fine and dandy, hunky dory and just fucking sunshine and lollipops. Oh say it is so...poor Marlin needs to cheer up."

Brat arched an eyebrow and neither Martha nor Frank could yell loud enough to stop her damned mouth.

"Gruber, Sir? Are you fully aware that you are so drugged out of your skull that your eyeballs are in danger of falling out of your head? Which is interesting considering your pupils have shrunk to nothing. It's kind of like looking at three very animated zombies to be truthful, Sir. You have taken a drug that is meant to mix a rave with a hunt. It's dangerous and you look like shit, all of you. Take anymore and you might just go out in foaming and flailing, instead of your blaze of glory."

Gruber gave her a look of deep consideration then gravely nodded.

"Thank you for your advice and assessment of our situation, inmate."

Brat smiled sweetly and Gruber gave her a smile twice as nice before backhanding her.

Marlin caught her and yanked her up to face Gruber. Who struck her on the other side of her face, the asshole. She hissed and her eyes narrowed in on his as she began to pant, her teeth clenched, lips pulled thin up over her incisors.

"Uh oh...that isn't smart, clever or funny at all. Wipe that fucking snarl off your face, cunt or I'll cut off one of the boy's fingers. I'll have Marlin fuck you with it before he forces you to eat it. Keep up that little sarcastic brat act since you like it so much and if you slip, it's on the boy...then he'll be in you...understand, bitch?"

She heard Martha and Frank whispering to her, _not now, stay calm, you must, you must, just breathe and be._ A deep inhale, exhale then her eyes widened again. Her face cleared and appeared bored if slightly amused. Brat spit some blood out of her mouth and smirked up at Gruber. The twist of tender, swollen flesh caused her lips to split open and the blood tickled her chin.

"I don't suppose our new prison facility includes blood clean up for inmates, eh? Why have that humanity rights thing going, antique minds, right? Do we at least get a relief bucket or should we just shit ad piss ourselves? Oh, hey, Blue, don't flail like that, man. Penn's removing your clothes so you won't piss and shit them. No restroom service for us here, buddy."

Gruber giggled and gave Brat's cheek a light pat that still stung like hell on her bruising cheek. The man had knuckles the size and feel of large ball bearings. A backhand felt like a punch, Brat didn't want to find out what a punch felt like and tried to feel out what to do next.

He walked away to Blue who was struggling with Penn.

Marlin's hand curled around Brat's neck as she was about to yell something, hoping to keep Gruber from hurting the teenager.

"Uh uh. Your turn is over. Gruber has moved on to Blue and I have you. That rhymes. Huh. I can't wait to rape you."

Brat winced at the hot breath on her ear and made sure her words were both whispered and calm.

"Gotcha. No more talking to Gruber. Maybe we can work on more rhymes? Because if your declaration of rape was a come on line...I'm not sure how you find that useful. It really needs work as a pick up, ya know? Just doesn't catch me right. Maybe you can rhyme it instead?"

A fist to her kidneys caused Brat to give a strangled cry and sink. Marlin dragged her over to a steel rack shelving unit and quickly undid her left cuff to pull the chain behind one of the steel poles. Brat was still heaving and whimpering while Marlin pulled her freed left wrist over and re-cuffed it.

She hung forward but the steel pole only shuddered and creaked but held. Chuckling coldly, Marlin forced Brat to stand straight so he could give his lunacy moon smile to her face. He lightly allowed his cold sweaty hands to roam over her face, neck and chest. Quickly, Brat tried to pull back but this only excited the bastard.

Marlin snickered and walked away to come back with a blade. Brat forced herself to composure as Marlin cut her sweat shirt off then he slid the blade over her bare skin.

"Marlin, what did I fucking say? You can get yours after we do this! Dammit, you never fucking listen, never fucking respect me! Get the fuck over here. Leave the bitch to make her witty little comments. I swear Marlin, if you don't start doing what I fucking say, you won't be on my side anymore. You don't want to be in here and NOT be on my side, okay? Penn, we are gonna have to use Blue as an example for Marlin. So he can see, so he can understand why you can't FUCKING CROSS ME! And the boy needs to be an example for his FUCKING BROTHERS! DENNIS, THAT DOUCHE-BAG, FUCKING...COCK SUCKING BASTARD! HE THINKS HE IS GOD! HE THINKS WE SHOULD ALL FEAR HIM, FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!"

Suddenly, Gruber stopped spinning and screaming as if an idea has just blow his mind.

"Yeah...we can't fuck Dennis. But we can fuck you, kid. Better hope you have some information that is helpful to us, better hope your brother negotiates with us. Or we can explore something besides just physical torture, boy. Penn seems all for it!"

 


	29. A Mother Always Knows

Vivi knew even before she saw the empty cage in the basement.

She knew Rosita has gone to help save Blue and that pretty girl would be near or at the train station by now. A mother always knows and tonight Vivi's heart felt a ripping heavy loss. Even if Blue is saved, even if Rosita comes back, it is over.

The last bit of innocence is ripped away, that terrible feeling, the knowing you are no longer the authority in your child's world.

This wasn't teenage rebellion. Sneaking to concerts or parties, hiding with Blue to vape, those are small, expected things. To deliberately release a captive? Someone who could go and tell of their operations?

A girl who would have brought a terrific profit due to her exotic looks? Rosita freed her as a message.

It was Rosita's version of a run away letter.

Rosita has taken her emergency gear, her essential items and her weapons.

Vivi knows the girl intends to help save Blue then run away, probably hoping Blue will run with her. It is taboo, it is betrayal and Vivi can't let it stand. Well, Dennis can't let it stand but Vivi knows if she told him to let Rosita go, he would. But then what if one of the boys decides to see Rosita forgiven as a weakness?

Trey will challenge the very second he senses Dennis falter.

Not death, no.

Vivi cannot be that hard, she cannot allow Dennis to murder her daughter. Nor could she pull the trigger herself. 

Rosita is stressed out, she has been taking on too much. Pushed too hard and needs a rest, somewhere away for a little while. As much as it makes Vivi's eyes burn with tears, she knows Rosita needs to visit the asylum.

Not very long, her heart can't take it, her tender mother's heart.

A month or two should be sufficient for Rosita to be ready to give her full loyalty to the family. Trey survived it, Rosita will too.  

She headed back towards the kitchen where Dennis was pacing, his jaw tight, teeth grinding. Never a good sign. Dennis saw her coming in and a small tic appeared in his cheek. For a moment Vivi had an urge to shoot through that handsome face, watch it blow into gristle and red nothing.

And she knew he felt the exact same way about her.

"Rosita has released the girl and run away. She took her weapons and gear. I think she plans to help save Blue then run away."

"Fucking...perfect! You know, why not add more! Fuck! This is not the time for betrayal! Trey hasn't responded to any of my messages, I don't know if he's...now you tell me along with crazed officers, rebellious brothers and fucking INMATES HEADING TO AN ASYLUM now I have Rosita running out there? And the girl? You go find her, take the truck and get that bitch back here now! Your daughter did it, you fix it! Now! Get that bitch back here. We'll deal with Rosita after this shit is all over with. Chances are she'll still be with the boys, nothing to worry about. Now go get that inmate back before we lose a potential buyer I've already promised her to!"

Vivi grabbed her keys, wincing at a quick lance of pain in her knuckles and left for the garage and weapons without a word. It's a lost cause, the girl will have made it to the train station by now, but arguing with Dennis like this is useless. Flinging herself and her handbag into the truck, Vivi snarled.

Karma, that is what they can't really be angry at, so better that they take it out on each other.

It took two tries to jam the key into the ignition and it brought a cry of pain to Vivi's lips. The days when her hands wrapped easily around a gun or a cock without any pain is over. The days when her knees would let her run, jump and wrap around a man's waist were over.

At least without pain, without taking medications. Arthritis struck her hands and knees in her early forties. Along with hot flashes, sagging skin and wrinkles.

Vivi could afford surgery to alter the skin, she can easily obtain drugs for swelling, for pain. She refuses to, it would show a weakness, it would be sickeningly vain or would seem so. 

Vivi was a fucking legend, no one knew anymore, only Dennis really remembers. And they had to keep it that way, that was the worst part through it all. To be seen as the fucking family help instead of the bad ass she really was.

Did they really think Dennis made all the decisions? That an angry, horny and incredibly guilty man barely out of his teens would be able to hold a family together? A family and a business?

Who the hell do they think took care of all the hard decisions?

Not that Dennis didn't have his own decisions and mind, he did. Often times his temper won out over her logic.

Hell, on occasion Dennis would even beat her just to calm himself down and she'd let him..to an extent. The one time Dennis took it too far, Vivi had no choice but to react. After Dennis got out of the hospital he swore never to hurt Vivi with a knife again. Well, he wrote it.

When his broken jaw healed, he told her with his voice.

And who the FUCK do they all think took care of them all and the business while Dennis was in the hospital?

Vivi's hair whipped around in the night sky and she grinned. In spite of her body falling to shit, her hair was still her pride and joy. A unique color that everyone loved. It always amused her when they would try and find proof of hair dye.

Dennis loved to wrap his hands around it and pull hard during sex. Whenever Dennis was in the mood to cuddle with her, he would put his face in her hair and inhale deeply. Smiling with a brief moment of joy, Vivi admired her own hair while speeding down the empty street.

She wasn't searching hard, she knew it would be too late. By this point the pretty girl is on a train and Vivi will tell Dennis that in about twenty minutes, when he is calmer.

Vivi dared not stay out longer than that, not with Blue and Rosita in danger. Thinking of them brought a frown back to her face and deep lancing pain of reality. Dennis said Trey wasn't responding anymore.

That means Trey saw _her_...he won't kill _her_ , no, he will want answers first.

This might be that moment they all knew was coming. This might be what causes Trey to challenge Dennis. Not only that, if Rosita sees...Trey will show her and the boys, no doubt. Rosita may never forgive or forget, as well as the brothers. One or two into the asylum won't be hard, but all of them?

No matter who wins tonight, the tear will never truly heal and family members may die.

Vivi refuses to take all the blame for it, she was a victim too. The thought of seeing Rosita looking at her with disgust or hate, the thought of the other..looking at _her_. Vivi lets out a miserable moan at the sheer idea of having to face _her_.

Seeing a very injured blonde limping along the side of the street towards the train station made Vivi snarl. She knew who this was. Oh yes, this cunt, this fucking bitch.

Dennis gave her immunity and bitch was too slow for Vivi who needed a target so fucking bad. Slamming her foot down on the gas, Vivi ignored the blast of pain from her knee and aimed for Miss Militia.


	30. Sacrificing Everything

Darling heard the engine and only spared the slightest look before she reacted. There was no time to think, no time to really get the fuck out of the way. She was too injured to leap out of the way in time so she sent a prayer to her father.

Then she ran over the truck that was running over her.

Years of training kicked in, Darling dropped the stick and took a quick run then jumped with a battle scream. Landing hard on hot metal, she scrabbled for purchase. The truck swung into a turn and Darlene ran up the windshield like a half squashed bug to hold onto the lights on top of the roof.

Swearing and laughing, Vivi spun on the deserted street like a maniac. For so long now Vivi has had to suppress who she really was...WHAT SHE REALLY WAS!

Had to be a good mother to her daughter, had to be a good mother figure for the boys, had to be an attentive lover to Dennis. Had to pretend to be a good wife. And before all of them, she had to be a good maid and a good fuck for the boys parents.

How fast the children all forgot what their parents were really like. But they were young and Dennis was in love still. All her sacrifices went unseen, all her dangerous deed had to be hidden, her talents buried.

Vivi would accompany Dennis on a few jobs back when his parents still ran things. Dennis did dirty work himself back then. And she proved to be more brutal, more deadly then any of the boys.

Now she was feeling the wind in her hair, arthritis and age be fucked!

There was never going to be another chance like this. Vivi can't think about what happens when she returns home. This is better, this is a better thing to think of. How to murder this bitch, no one ever deserved it more! Except maybe Darling's father, but that bastard was already dead.

 

Darling held on for dear life until Vivi straightened the truck back out.

Sliding back a bit, she pulled out her gun and tried to aim into the windshield. There was no way she could even hope to deliver a kill shot at such an angle but Darling would happily settle for a wound. The woman looked up with a wild smile as she swung her own gun up.

The windshield exploded and both women screamed as the truck screeched to a halt, the back end fishtailing into a tree.

Darling managed to leap off the truck before it flung her. The idea seemed great until the landing in a thorn bush. Every time she tried to move to assess her limbs for broken bones, a million needles stabbed her. Only thing Darling could truly determine was that she wasn't shot.

Vivi groaned and stared at the bullet wound. Luckily it was only in her upper arm but the shirt was ruined. Snarling, Vivi undid her seat belt and rummaged in her handbag for her scarf. Wrapping it tightly around her bloody wound, Vivi tried to scan the woods for the girl. Then she got her gun and headed towards the direction Darling jumped.

 

She was coming. Fuck.

Darling could hear unsteady footsteps and she closed her eyes, biting her lips. With a deep inhale through her nose, Darling ripped herself out of the bush. Shuddering at the pain, she forced herself to slowly crawl away, small splotches and trails of blood pattering from everywhere. With every move, thorns dug deeper into her skin.

"Where are you? Huh? I'm not leaving until you are dead, hear me? Might as well come out now, you fucking sick little bitch! Miss Militia, what a cute little nickname. Was it the reporters that gave you that name or your father or did you come up with it?  Such a cute name for a monster like you. Dennis might give you immunity but I don't. I thought I could but I can't. DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE THEY KNOW NOW! THEY ALL KNOW, MY ROSITA, MY DAUGHTER, SHE KNOWS! AND YOU COULDN'T JUST RUIN ONE CHILD, COULD YOU? YOU AND YOUR FUCKING CRAZY ASS RACIST, BIGOT, SADISTIC FATHER HAD TO MAKE SURE TO RUIN TWO FAMILIES!"

Darling was looking at a way out, a hole in a fence leading towards a factory. She could get away, there was no way Vivi would catch her. The words hit her like bullets, like missiles and Darling exploded.

"Oh fuck you! You fucking hypocrite! Don't you dare speak of my father! He did YOU the favor, remember that? You and Dennis went to HIM, you fucking BEGGED for his help! Don't blame me because you two decided to throw your damned baby away!"

Vivi spun in rage, looking for the voice, the gun ready. She hissed, spittle flying as tears of pure bitter regret and molten fury spilled down her face.

"You have no fucking idea what I had to go through! What I had to do! It fucking ripped my heart out! AND I THOUGHT SHE WOULD GO TO A FAMILY! I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO BE RAISED LIKE A CHILD! YOU TURNED HER INTO AN ANIMAL!"

"Oh bullshit! You knew the type of couple you gave her too! Russel was a raging abusive drunk and Maggie was a fucking wraith. And you were TOLD when he killed her! You didn't do a fucking thing! Guess what? Mouse was already an animal when I found her and took her in."

With a roar, Vivi shot at the sound of that infuriating voice. In a numbing voice, Vivi gave a small confession as the smell of gun smoke burned her nostrils.

"I thought the baby would die before Russel got around to murdering his wife. I thought the baby would at least die thinking it was loved. It was small, too early, too weak to survive, I thought. And I never thought...when she lived, I assumed she would be cared for by someone. Not allowed to run feral. When I found out, I did something, you bet I did. I sent Trey on one of your magical drugs and his brother's urging in his ear to give her a mercy killing. It was a kindness, to put her out of her misery. But he fucked up...he looked at her and knew who she was. Even in his drugged state, once he figured out who she was, he stopped. He let her live and came for us instead. It took a long time to get Trey to forget about that. Then you took her in? More like acted as if you got a fucking puppy. Sick fucking bitch. Are you dead yet? Did I get you, huh?"

Darling didn't respond, too busy trying to find another vantage point to shoot this crazy cunt from.


	31. The Smell Of Wet Leaves

Trey was hugging a tree as if it were keeping him anchored and Rosita was speechless.

She stared down at the little head full of her mother's hair, her own dimple and Dennis's eyes. The girl was simply staring back, her eyes were full of something Rosita couldn't even comprehend. When Rosita moved to use her blade to release her, the girl never reacted.

"I think she is either in shock or gone catatonic. No response, no movement at all, Trey. I need to let her out and treat her."

As the blade sliced through the ropes, Trey looked up and shook his head.

"No! Don't just let her loose!"

It was too late as the small figure was falling to the ground. Mouse was up in a flash and darted just out of range, not hiding or running but waiting. Trey whispered to Rosita with urgent warning.

"Stay still and don't go near her. She is feral or was...looks like she is still. A cornered feral is very dangerous, Rosita. Don't move and speak really calm, okay? Let's not upset her into attacking or running off."

Rosita was still as could be but watched with Mouse with a dreadful fascination.

The girl wasn't still at all, no, she rested lightly on the balls of her bare feet, swaying, weaving. Her double jointed knees and elbows gave a dreadful extended look when the girl crouched and her arms were spread and bent on each side of her body.

She was not wearing her sweatsuit from prison anymore. Mouse had found it constricting in the woods and was only wearing her panties and tank top. As the braids gave up, the long stringy but brilliant hair fell around her and into her face. Green orbs darted from Trey to Rosita, watching for a reason to bolt.

Her tongue licked fast over her lips and sharp, strong teeth as she made a small hissing sound. 

Rosita looked at the countless scars upon the girl and felt a guilt that shouldn't be hers. She found herself trying to move slowly towards the girl, arms outstretched.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you are alright. It's okay, Trey is safe and I am too. Please...your name is Mouse? I am Rosita. I think..I think we are related. Is that why you were following Trey? You know who he is?"

Rosita jumped slightly when Trey let out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah, she knows me. I'm the fucking nightmare that tried to murder her a few years ago. Is that why you followed me? You want to know if I am going to finish the job? No, I won't kill you. I won't kill my own niece, no matter how fucked up they made her. I'll kill Dennis and your cunt of a mother first. This time, I won't be heading to the asylum when I challenge them."

 

Mouse made a harsh cawing sound then seemed to try a whining sound. Her voice has fled yet again on her. The doctors told her if she gets too upset she loses her voice, so stay calm, take pills, breathe, stay in the safe house.

Her toes dug into wet brown leaves and it brought more memories but no words to share them.

She moved, pacing, one foot crossed the other almost like a dance as she stares at them. A harsh bark, a howl, a muttering whine as her hands claw at her hair. Mouse tried to draw in a large breath, tried to stand tall and speak like a real person.

In her mind she could see it, standing as tall as Darlene, speaking as clear as those who tried to help her at the hospital.

_"I never meant to see or follow him at all. I was following Darling, I tracked her to the prison, waited for her transfer and joined the plane. I wanted to kill her and then we crashed. Then she left but that was okay. As soon as the boy said the names, as soon as I knew where I was...it changed. I was following Trey, yes, but I wasn't going to kill him. I don't know what I thought I was doing."_

But Mouse didn't, couldn't say that. She couldn't even hold onto the thought much longer. The man she feels drawn to that she only knows as a relative who didn't want her and an attacker who didn't kill her has calmed down. He fought his trigger and won but Mouse has lost her battle.

Animal instinct has taken over, the smell of the wet brown leaves filled her head.

With a small haunting sound, Mouse descended into those leaves, drowning in the heady scent of dirt. Small branches sometimes hit her face, the night sounds filled her ears. The sounds of the others meant nothing and Mouse burrowed into the woods.

The memories don't stop, even as the baser beast takes over. They simply chase down the piece of Mouse that can't ever fully escape. As her body runs and hides then runs again, Mouse is overtaken by the past in shattered pieces.

 

_A woman, so thin and pale, she sings in a cracked voice while she floats around. Mama. She bleeds, she cries, she stands for hours at a window. Mama cleans and serves at Papa's tavern. Mouse can remember this woman but just barely and she never feels more than a vague sadness for Mama. She just remembers one good thing. Papa got very mad over crying so anytime that Mouse was crying Mama would sing or read to her to make her quiet._

_Often the woman forgot to feed or care for the little girl or was too hurt by Papa too do so. Mouse spent her time hiding under tables to eat what customers dropped. Papa would catch her and beat her as bad as he hurt Mama. Mouse learned to be very silent and to go elsewhere for her food._

_No one seemed to care if Mouse went into the woods, though it didn't seem like other kids ever did.Not that Mouse ever spoke with any other child or was encouraged to. Most shooed Mouse away on sight of the usually unkempt, dirty, half naked child, but no one interfered._

_If Mouse got caught stealing only then would someone care. Then either they beat Mouse themselves or told her Papa who would catch and beat her._

_Then Papa had way too much too drink, he was so angry, he hit Mama until she was red everywhere._

_Mouse had started to scream and even throw things at Papa but he wouldn't stop. Eventually her screams brought forth their neighbors who crowded into the tavern. Lots of yelling and Mouse fled into the woods for the night. The next day a few of the hunters found her and brought her back._

_Fighting them the whole way, the hunters dragged her back to the tavern. The two women that worked there for Papa forced Mouse into a tub in the yard. Using a garden house and strong soap, they scrubbed the girl clean. She was shaved nearly bald due to lice then stuffed into an old dress._

_They tried to force shoes on Mouse's feet but it was the one battle they couldn't win. She has never worn shoes in her short life and wasn't ready to start today. After suffering bites, scratches and hair yanked out in bloody patches the women gave in._

_Mouse found herself standing next to a crying Papa next. He was wearing a strange suit, all the men were and all the ladies were in dresses. In the wooden box about to be burned was Mama. Many were crying but Mouse has learned that silence is best. She didn't tell Papa he was breaking his own no crying rule._

_She hid under a table while everyone crowded into the tavern later. After they had finished talking and crying and burning. Mouse was tired but had been dragged into the tavern, told to not run off or she'll be punished. It was a trick, a lie because after everyone left so much later that Mouse had started to doze off...Papa punished her._

_He dragged her out from under a table by her foot. Papa was drunk and sad. He hit her until her mouth felt mushy, dripping blood making her sick. It seemed to make him less sad and more angry. That was the first time he showed her the picture. A picture of the family that didn't want her, that gave her away._

_The beating, the picture and the drunken rambling became a normal routine part of Mouse's life. Whenever Mouse was around the tavern, Papa made her scrub things. He would yell at her, call her names, whip her if she didn't move fast enough._

_When Mouse could see Papa building up towards a drunken rage she would run off. She would be gone for days before returning. The return always came with a beating before Papa would relent and let her eat from the day's garbage._

_Papa banned her from living in the house right after Mama burned up. He let her sleep under a table in the tavern if the weather was bad. Otherwise, she slept in a small shed that held old gardening tools._

_Mouse learned to never be in the woods during hunts, to obey the hunters if she did run into them. She learned to hide, steal and hunt, to care for herself, to feed herself. A few of the hunters actually found it fun to watch her scurry about, hunting small game with her bare hands and eating it raw and thrashing._

_She could not read and her words were limited, but Mouse was not as stupid as they said she was. Deep down Mouse knew that but could never express it. One night she was in the woods and something felt not right, very wrong. It was a night the hunters did not hunt or practice yet someone else was there._

_When the young man pounced at her, Mouse knew he wasn't one of the hunters. This was another human predator, he was clearly there for killing her. She ran, climbed, evaded and then pain in her leg. He had brought her down with a knife in her calf. Face full of brown leaves and dirt, up her nose, as she tried to crawl away from the shadow man._

_She burrowed into a hollow log but heard the man laugh. His voice was silky, it was sing song and hypnotic even as the danger in it rose her hackles._

_"Caught little animal. Cute little fox hiding in a log, I'm going to play with you and then I'm going to kill you, maybe bury you in that log. Come out and play, want to run some more, little fox?"_

_Mouse knew what the hunters took before hunting. She has watched others drink or take pills and want to catch, rend and kill. She could tell by the way he spoke, the way he moved that this man had the bad drugs. She whined as he began to roll her log, kicking it trying to force her to climb out._

_He reached in and she bit, over and over, until he finally managed to grab an arm. Mouse screamed and felt layers of flesh rip away as she was dragged out. The shadow dropped down on her and he seemed to enjoy letting her try to fight, to try to escape. He laughed and pulled out a long blade._

_She had fought him with all she had but the blade was already in her flesh. He kept finding new places to slice, still toying with her, licking at the blood, rubbing his face in it. Mouse felt her head jerked up toward the moon as the man prepared to cut at her throat. That is when the moon seemed to light their faces._

_Mouse saw the crazed eyes and insane smile but she saw more. It was the handsome long haired boy from the picture. He might be older, might be a killer, but it was him. More curious was his own reaction to seeing Mouse's face. He seemed to freeze then he just let her go. The man stood up and backed away._

_"No..I won't..I'm sorry. I didn't know...I wouldn't...Oh god, I was going to rape you before I slit your throat. I would have..fucking Dennis...that bastard...that cunt..."_

_Mouse had curled up, afraid to move, it might make him pounce after all. Instead the man seemed to get predatory in a different direction. He just took off and Mouse dragged herself back into her log. She bled and slept until light then dragged herself to the tavern. No one asked what had happened._

In the present, Mouse has found a hollow pipe roughly the size of the log and has burrowed into it.

 

Trey shook his head at Rosita.

"Let her go, you won't catch her. She will follow us again maybe...and if she doesn't we can find her later. Look, all these texts from Simon and Spaz, we must focus on Blue. We need to get to the train house, meet up with the guys, alright? Stay focused."

Rosita could see how hard Trey was trying to keep himself steady and on task. This is what being a leader is, Rosita understands and follows him but casts a glance back for the feral. Half sister? A feral half sister? That Trey tried to murder once?

Think of Blue, she reminds herself sharply. Help save Blue and then we can deal with the girl.


	32. A Cookie Monster And A Con Artist

Brat has never been so frustrated in her entire life. She was unable to get loose, to help the poor kid.

"What about de gloving a hand? Sure it will hurt like hell and you'll have severe skin grafts for the next few years...never mind. No time for jokes, huh? Okay, what about breaking your thumb or wrist? Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Frank! That's enough humor for now. Judith, reach up and feel for a screw. This is really cheap metal and you might be able to loosen the screw. Is there only one shelf above? It's a risk but you could push up the shelf and..."

Brat nearly screamed. This doesn't help at all. They would certainly fucking notice her trying to lift a huge shelf up. Fuck. Think, think, dammit. There is always a way, always an angle, come on....

"That poor boy, what is he, seventeen at best? Shouldn't be here like this, all tortured for something he can't possibly have. He should be home doing his homework, don't you think, Judith? There, is that better, Martha?"

"Gruber! Hey, before you use that hot spatula on the Cookie Monster, you might want to hear me out! I'll tell you! Okay? Yes, there are tunnels leading out from here, you are right! The boy spilled his guts to me, prisoners do that! And prisoners like me use it like fucking gold so we can survive, you hear me? I am a fucking con artist, should have seen my file. I'll get you into your damned tunnel, I'll help you. I want only one thing in return. That boy to live and go home after all this shit."

 

Penn and Marlin had Blue pinned to the metal table, the boy still trying to struggle loose to no avail. Spitting and cursing, he struggled wildly, trying to be brave like his brothers.

Gruber held his hand up for everyone to still and pay attention. He turned like a drunken cobra and nearly climbed on top of Blue. He stared intently into the terrified narrow face and whispered gently like a lover to Blue.

"Is she telling me the truth? Cross your heart and hope to die kind of truth? You told her about the tunnels? Should I speak with her instead? Is she going to be your shield? Do you want me to speak with her or you? Hmm? Speak up, little boy."

Blue forced himself to shake his head.

"I can talk for myself. I did tell Brat about the tunnels. I told her I knew this was our safe house and we had the tunnels. I was only ever in here once to be shown escape routes in emergencies. I swear that is all I know! I don't know the codes to open them or anything else! Call Dennis, they gave you the phone to call him! Negotiate with him!"

He hated how high pitched his voice sounded. This wasn't how Blue's world went, his teenage mind was having some trouble adapting. Blue might belong to a crime family, but he has only seen a small portion of it. He has seen them commit crime on others and he is slowly learned how to do it himself.

But this...this was the crime upon him personally.

He wasn't with his brothers and these men do not fear them, this isn't a side Blue has ever seen. Even the raid when his parents died, he didn't see any of it, he was little and kept inside. Blue was ashamed to be so scared and his eyes burned with tears.

Why did Brat do that? Why did he just agree with it and babble?

Trey, Simon and Spaz would never have broken so fast. Dennis would have spit on him and wrestled them down or something amazing. Blue never felt less powerful, never smaller than he did right now. He wasn't like his brothers and he was alone with only this inmate to help him.

Brat chimed in again.

"Gruber, he is a seventeen year old boy. He goes to high school and does equations and spelling tests for God's sake! Why would Dennis, the adult, ever tell a kid the codes to his tunnels? Would you leave the codes to slaves, weaponry and drugs in your kid's hands?"

Gruber moved so fast that if he also grew fangs or went through the wall, Brat wouldn't have been surprised.

He was in her face, teeth nearly chomping into her flesh as he roared at her.

"Don't talk about my kid! My girl respected me, she was tough but that kid knew her place and Dennis just ruined my family! My daughter and wife will never speak of me again, thanks to fucking Dennis!"

Brat didn't think, just reacted.

"SO CALL FUCKING DENNIS! YOU ARE HOLDING HIS YOUNGEST BROTHER HOSTAGE AND YOU WANT THE CODE IN EXCHANGE! HOW FUCKING HARD IS THAT? OR LET ME HAVE MY DEAL!"

With a look of deep thought, Gruber moved back a little then slammed his knee hard up into Brat's vagina. As Brat gasped for breath and quietly writhed, Gruber nodded with a smile.

"You are right. I need to take this up with Dennis. I'll call the bastard and I am going to give him one hell of an incentive to get his brother back."

Gruber nearly skipped back over to the restrained boy and leaned over him again. This time he gave him a playful smile and patted his face as if to console him.

"It's alright little boy. You'll be home soon enough, you can put on your Snuggie and do your homework like a good boy. Don't worry about a thing, chief. Your big brothers will save you! Here is my idea, are you listening carefully, champ? Great! So..Penn here is going to rape you while Marlin tapes it on the phone for all your brothers! Then I am going to speak to Dennis and let him know that worse will happen if I don't have those fucking codes!"

As Blue started to struggle in earnest horror, Gruber swung around to point at Brat.

"Before you open your mouth, I really love my idea and if you spoil it in anyway, you'll regret it. Actually, the boy will regret it since it's three fingers I'll cut off him. I don't want to hear anything from you, no bright ideas, no distractions until I finish talking to Dennis. Course, if you scream or beg for the boy...I guess that sounds good on the film, eh?"

Brat bit her lip as Gruber laughed then signaled to the men to position Blue. The boy screamed and cursed as the men forced him with his head over one end of the table. His ass was propped on the edge of the metal table and Brat shut her eyes.


	33. It Only Takes One Small Tap On Cracking Glass

 

The twins had stood up to greet Trey and Rosita.

"Where the fuck have you been? Where the hell is Dennis? We have no orders but to wait and to let the blonde bitch leave! We don't know what they are doing to Blue in there!"

Trey held Simon by his shoulders and gave a tiny shake.

"We have shit to discuss later, then I'll tell you all about it. Okay? Just...if you see any more girls, don't go after them, let's only focus on saving our brother. He needs us right now. Fuck Dennis if he doesn't want to answer you, we can figure it out ourselves."

Spaz flung his head back, causing his long sweaty hair to nearly whip into Rosita's face. As she twitched back from it, he spun and grabbed her by her throat.

"There is no way Dennis or your mother would send you out here. What the hell are you doing here? I have watched a little brother die and another taken hostage. Do you think I want to bring your body back home to Vivi? Think I want to bury three coffins?"

Rosita glared but stayed still, knowing that scars of grief run deeply through Spaz. He might be ruthless and sadistic but he is also the emotional, dramatic artist family member.

One time Blue and Rosita ran away from home. They were only eight years old and only managed to hide away for three hours before they were found. Spaz was the one who found them and he beat them with his damned tennis shoe while he sobbed from fear and relief. The teenage boy was a nervous wreck for weeks afterwards.

"Let her go, Spaz. It's fine, Rosita is with me. Rosita is here with her own weaponry to help save Blue or defend us while we do it. She is competent enough, you helped train her, asshole."

Spaz released Rosita but shoved her down onto a large rock.

"Sit there while the adults talk. Uh, Trey, the only fucking thing Dennis is saying is for you to contact him. We have got to do something! Not just fucking sit here while Dennis has a fucking meeting with you! I mean, where the fuck is he? Sitting at home?"

Cursing, Trey yanked his phone out.

"Trey?"

"Whatever is between us can wait, you hear me? Concentrate on how to save our brother, Dennis. Okay?"

"I closed and locked the tunnels. I can't access any of the cameras, they took control of them, of everything they can reach. Trey...did you kill her? Just fucking say yes or no."

Closing his eyes, the smile was trembling on the edges. His teeth dug into his lip to try and keep them from stretching any further.

"Not even our little brother can distract you from your own shit? So be it, asshole. You showed me your true colors, haven't you? No. I didn't kill her for the same reasons as the first time. Rosita is with me and she knows too. It's over, Dennis. The charade is over, everyone will know. Right now, I am fucking begging you as our leader to FOCUS! How do we save Blue?"

"You don't want to talk to me like that, Trey. You have no fucking idea what your seeing...I told you I'd explain it. You let Rosita see her? Keep up this shit, keep it up and you'll end up visiting the asylum with Rosita. Think I'm fucking with you? Huh?"

"Oh no. I know you are capable of sending anyone away for daring to know more than they should. But how are you going to send ALL of us?"

Simon was done with this. He started to skirt around the trees, to go around the train house again. Rosita waited until Spaz was staring at Trey, trying to understand what the hell was going on. Then she got up and followed Simon.

All the phones rang loudly at once. A harsh bray then a live clip. Rosita had just caught up to Simon. Both of them shared a surprised glance before looking at their phones.

Trey and Spaz stared at Trey's phone in frozen horror. In the house, Dennis fell into a chair as he stared at the screen of his phone. 

At first it was only the smiling face of Gruber, a swinging view of everything they had stashed. The volume on their phones made up for what they weren't seeing.

A grunting sound, heavy breathing, snorts as if a pendulous beast were mating. There was a high pitched screaming and sobbing, the ramming of flesh into metal that screeched under too much weight. Gruber's face grinned with a clownish cheer into the phone again.

"Want to take a guess what I am having done to your little brother? I want you all to clearly understand how far I will go. I have no fucking limits anymore, Dennis. I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET ANYMORE! This is the fucking least I will do to the boy if you don't unlock those tunnel doors or give me the code to do it. I won't just kill little boy toy Blue, I will make it so slow...I will take him piece by piece. And make you all watch it. If you let us through the tunnels, I'll leave the boy at the next state line for you. Alive. I'm going to give you a minute to think on it."

The camera panned slowly from Gruber to the terrible source of the tortured sounds. A huge sweaty pink fleshed beast was indeed hunched over a limp smaller person. The blue hair was clenched in one fist briefly so the audience could see the bloody, crying face. When the beefy fist released him, Blue let his head fall forward. 

Rutting hard, clearly enjoying drawing screams of mercy from Blue, Penn leered into the camera. The view changed again and Gruber stared at them expectantly.

"Well, that was enough time to think it through. So are you letting us in the tunnels or shall I rip Blue's teeth out and teach him to suck me? When Penn finishes that is. He is surely taking his time, really enjoying himself. I bet I will too. Text me your answer, Dennis. We are all on the same snuggly group chat. Who knew that our average Marlin could not just be a fucking killer but has a touch for technology. Dennis? Answer?"

 

**I DO NOT NEGOTIATE WITH SCUM BAGS LIKE YOU.**

 

Rosita kept blinking, waiting for the words on text to change.

"No...Dennis can't mean that. No..."

Simon wept for the first time in such a long time.

He knew Dennis meant it, something broke and he didn't know what it was. It has been coming for a long time. But images of Blue, the screams, it was tearing him apart.

"Oh god, I can't leave Blue to that. I won't."

Simon looked up as Rosita headed at a running crouch for the train house. Cursing, he ran after her. Fuck it, they will do whatever they can to save Blue. Even if they die trying its better than the image burning in their minds.

Trey and Spaz looked at each other.

"Dennis is through. I am taking over as of this second. We will negotiate and stall these cunts. Then we trap them in their own little game. Stop crying right the fuck now, Spaz. Listen, we can save him, okay? We will get Blue back and help him all he needs. Be a fucking man, yeah? Where the fuck are Simon and Rosita?"

 


	34. At Any Cost At All

Dennis threw his phone across the room then tried to remember to feel his pulse as Vivi always reminds him to. Didn't matter, it was all fucked, all falling down. Where the fuck was Vivi? She always handled the crisis situations.

Even when he was in prison and Trey was in charge, Vivi still kept her eye on crisis situations. Trey trusted her and followed her advice as did all of them during emergencies.

But he had to draw the hard line, no matter what.  Dennis knows that Vivi would have told him to do exactly what he did. She is harder than all of them put together. Even if it was Rosita herself in that room being raped that Vivi would have raged but still made the same choice.

Protect the business above all else.  Never surrender or negotiate out of hostage situations or you'll be seen as weak. A weak family with no business is not worth a family at all. Dennis learned this the hard way and wasn't about to forget it.

Ripping the fridge door nearly off it's hinges, Dennis got himself a beer. He wanted to get the bottle of whiskey instead but this was not the time to be drunk. His own family is about to come hunting for him like a pack of wolves and where was Vivi?

He tried to text and call but there was never an answer. Maybe she was chasing down the girl after all. Dennis checked the tracker he installed on her phone and saw it was near the train station. On a street that was nothing but woods and closed mom and pop shops at this hour.

The blot hasn't moved in over an hour. Dennis refused to think that was a bad sign. He knew how dangerous she was, Vivi might be getting older but she is still deadly. The cell must be in the truck and Vivi is chasing that girl down. She will be back soon. Surely.

 

He sobbed for a second over Blue, over Ricky. For Rosita who will never forgive her mother, will never forgive him. Even over the feral, his own daughter that he keeps trying to bury. Then he began to load weapons.

They will never understand because they don't remember. They don't remember how bad it was with their parents. Trey does recall it but hates to speak of them at all. The twins have glorified their parents and the others might have been too young to remember.

Then again Dennis and Trey saw the worst of it. Dennis most of all because he was the fucking golden child to follow in his fathers footsteps. And those footsteps were as large as the man's shadow which engulfed and drowned his eldest son.

 

_Clayton and Karla did not believe in sparing the rod nor spoiling the child. Except for their last one, Ricky and he was only a toddler when they died._

_They built and ran a supply of illegal goods for militia groups. As well as for smaller private sale. Each of them came from a militia family and chose this town since it was a gateway between several clients._

_They went through their own stock and found Vivi. Dennis remembers watching his parents walk slowly past the captives standing in a line, shaking. He was used to seeing this type of line up. It never bothered him as Dennis was carefully taught by his parents how to feel._

_"These are creatures, not really like us, son. All of them were doing something wrong to be here, Dennis. While they are here if they behave, we treat them well as we can. I do not believe in hurting my merchandise, son. If I broke one of the guns, can I sell it? No...well, if we starve or beat half to death a creature, can I sell it? Of course not."_

_Dennis's mother was a cold woman but she had a rough sort of love to offer. Her logic always won out and then the woman would smile and give him a lemon drop. He hated the taste of them but it made her happy._

_He remembers looking at this group of families before them and locking eyes with a teen girl. It didn't take his parents long to notice this girl with fiery hair and strong developed body. Vivi was brought before the family and told she was the new nanny and housekeeper._

_That night Dennis had hid himself in the shadows of the hall alcove next to his parents room. He masturbated furiously to the sounds of his parents fucking the crying girl. The sounds of a whip, a paddle and the girl's muffled screaming made him both angry and horny as hell._

_He got caught at it once by his father who beat him so badly that Dennis wasn't able to walk for two weeks._

_Vivi was very busy chasing children and cleaning, no one saw or commented on her bruises. At first Vivi treated Dennis the same as the other kids but he was too old soon to really need a sitter. That is when they started to see each other differently._

_Dennis was under amazing pressure. He had to keep his grades good at school, he had to learn a business, be an example for the others. He wasn't asked if he wanted to kill, to bully, to run a crime enterprise, he was ordered._

_Vivi started to comfort Dennis when life started to be too much. She helped with his homework, she treated wounds that his parents left and slowly began to talk with him. They opened up to each other._

_By this time Vivi was sporting little to no bruises._

_She wore no collar and his parents allowed her to have the same freedom as any worker had. Vivi learned to be of value in anyway she could. If someone could not make a delivery, she would run it for her owners. She accompanied Dennis along his first shake down of stores._

_Her smoldering hatred of his parents was well hidden. She had shown such loyalty and even in the bedroom Vivi seemed to earnestly enjoy coming up with creative games for his parents to play with her._

_Only Dennis knew the truth. Only he felt that she saw them for the monsters they were, besides himself. Even Trey seemed to just go along with anything his parents said. He always seemed to have one foot in reality and one in fantasy, leaving Dennis to take the lead on everything._

_Vivi would take Dennis to practice his shooting, she would help him learn defensive fighting. Soon Vivi was teaching Dennis other things while his parents were busy running their empire._

_It wasn't that shocking, Vivi was only seven years older than Dennis, at least that is how they saw it. However, they kept their relationship secret afraid of the repercussions._

_Vivi had Dennis grab some ingredients from the drug they supplied the militia groups with. Together with a chemist they personally hired that owed a favor they created a new version. It added a component that made the user see sharper, hear sounds better and allowed for more focus._

_They were going to bring it to Karla and Clayton, they swore they would to each other once it was done. But Vivi discovered she was pregnant and that changed everything._

_Tall and proud, full of terror which was making his bladder expand, Dennis stood next to Vivi in front of his parents. Trey and the twins were sitting on the porch, lighting sparklers to toss at the lawn._

_Karla and Clayton stood quietly and impassively, allowing the two courage and terror filled youth speak._

_"I'm sorry, but we are in love. I am prepared to marry Vivi and raise my child with her. I am going to be eighteen soon and will be done with school. I spent years learning not just in school but here and I know how to run my own business. I will move to another area that needs our services. We tested and created a new version of the hunting narcotics. It will sell fast and for a shitload of money. We will be fine and we can share profits with you."_

_"You done? Good. Now here is what will happen. You got her knocked up? You'll both live right here and raise that baby the way your mother and I say too. You will turn your findings, your chemist and your drug over to me and we'll test it. Maybe if its good you can be in charge of it's sales. First off, I'm going to expect you in the woodshed. I'm going to beat you until you can't move for being a fucking brainless twat. Your mother is going to find a way to give Vivi an even worse hurting that won't affect that precious innocent child. How stupid can you be, son? I don't care that you fucked a slave, I care that you got her pregnant. In most groups, most families, that child would be born into slavery. Your mother and I are not going to follow that, we shall raise this baby as our own children are raised. You should both get on your damned knees and thank us!"_

_Dennis was beaten, Vivi had all her toes broken plus her fingernails ripped out. Then Karla took Vivi for an ultrasound as she grew bigger. Karla came home with a rare smile on her face._

_"It's a girl, Clayton. It's a girl."_

_That is when Dennis and Vivi were told that the baby would be taken from them. Karla and Clayton have long wanted a girl, here one was._

_"You'll be able to still raise her, Vivi, as you did with all the children. And Dennis, it will be like having a young sister. This is the best thing for your baby and you know it. So young and both of you aren't able to care for a baby."_

_Vivi was back wearing a collar and Dennis still had scars from his father's lessons. They had no choice but to agree but this was when Dennis discovered how cold and vengeful Vivi could be. And how monstrous he himself could be._

_It was her idea and Dennis had doubts, shame, guilt but it didn't stop him from agreeing. The anger at his parents was more real than the moving bump in Vivi's stomach._

_He had time to stop it, plenty of time. During the long drives to and from the main militia group they sold to. The most ruthless, sadistic group they have ever known and they were just too angry for regrets._

_It was worth it. They told themselves this like a mantra. When Vivi went on the last delivery with Dennis she was just nine months pregnant and Karla warned her to be very careful._

_When they got to the group, Vivi was quickly whisked away while Dennis took care of the transactions. He concentrated on work, not on the their small medical clinic where Vivi was being induced into premature labor._

_A disgustingly drunk and belligerent man swore at the pacing thin woman in front of the clinic. Dennis hated them both on sight but reminded himself that he hated his parents more._

_It was worth it to see his parents faces a few nights later. He and a pale Vivi stood defiantly in front of his parents for a second time. This time the kids were not there, only Trey sitting at the table doing his homework._

_"I got induced and had the baby. Weak, tiny purple defenseless thing, a girl, just like you wanted. You'll never have her. If we cannot have her, then you certainly won't. I gave her away to the most repulsive couple I could find but the doctor said the baby wouldn't live long probably anyway on it's own."_

_Dennis watched his mother's face crumple with grief and his father's face fill with shock, it somehow made him look younger, less evil. The shock was both for what they have done to a small baby and the fact that Dennis is holding a gun on his father._

_"You deserved it. You deserve everything that is about to happen to you."_

_Before his parents could respond that is when all hell broke loose. Vivi's look of triumphant made her look ethereal as Karla and Clayton flew out the door as they were raided._

_"Oh yeah, we told them you were hiding our new drug that we wanted to offer them at a lower price than you charge for your shitty drugs. Sounds like they are burning all the captives in your holds. Whoops."_

_Trey's eyes damned Vivi and Dennis as the world crashed around their house._


	35. Feeling Wrong Sized

Blue felt small, tiny, a disgusting weak insignificant thing.

It was already shrinking him having this man shove inside his body, ripping him apart from the inside. He had screamed and struggled but Penn and Marlin held him down.

And then Marlin barely had to hold him down at all, the pain was worse when he fought it. Blue was trying to breathe through it but unable to stop screaming and begging.

Then to know his brothers heard, saw this sweaty bulk of rotten flesh, this man fuck their brother who just sobbed and screamed like a baby. Gruber had shoved the phone into Blue's face while Penn was shoving himself to a finish.

Blue felt the man, the slimy rubbing flesh on him, the stabbing flesh in him then wet sickness filling him. The rapist snorted in orgasm while he shook and his sweat flew, hitting all of them.

Marlin gagged and moved away trying to wipe himself off but Gruber was intent on Blue. He held Blue's head up with one hand, shoving the screen into the boy's sobbing face. The text was blurry then sharpened.

Blue read the cold formal words of Dennis and he finished shrinking down.

"Look at that, boy! You little fucking whore, you disgusted your brothers and fucked up my deal! Do they hate you that much? Dennis always was a cold hearted fuck, how could you not see that? Stupid fucking little boys like you and that other fuck I killed, you shouldn't have even been around here. There was no reason for this except Dennis didn't give a shit enough about you to keep you safe. So I wonder if he will care if I start taking you apart? Probably not, but it's going to at least be fun."

Blue looked up at Gruber and gave one last valiant try of his own.

"How can you do this to me? You know me, I'm best friends with Rosita! Your wife and daughter are family to us...what will they tell Rosita happened to her best friend because of her stepfather! She has always liked you, always looked up to you, to that fake image you created for her. This will shatter that forever, you know that, right? Please...just stop and go, take everything here and leave, okay?"

Gruber backhanded Blue while giggling.

"Oh, you really are nothing like your brothers, are you? You were always with Rosita because you wanted to pretend to be a big shit. You loved the status your family gave you at school. You wanted to be normal and part of the gang, right? And you wanted your brothers to let you work in the business. But..look at yourself! Can you imagine any of your brothers in your situation? No, of course not. Even if I let you leave right this second, they will never let you be one of them. That door closed when they saw you letting another man fuck you like a little submissive doggie. How easily you were taken and while trying to protect your little brother, he died? Oh dear, Dennis might even lay that on you, wow, things have changed for you. You saw that Dennis just abandoned you, that is your worth in your family."

Blue cried while Gruber smiled and caressed the boy's face with the phone then started to whack him lightly in the face with it.

Penn had stood up to pull his cock into his pants. The relief of having the man move off him was replaced with the disgust of feeling himself slick with Penn juice. The feeling of semen and what he suspects his blood sliding out of him didn't help at all.

Blue squirmed a bit but didn't dare move. The last thing he wanted was another person touching him so he stayed still and allowed Gruber his fun. But he didn't feel strong any longer and the more Gruber spoke the worse Blue felt.

"Aww...look at the poor little crying boy out past his bedtime. See, monsters really do come after bad kids, Blue. Now, I want into those fucking tunnels, little boy Blue. I'm going to have to get a little more aggressive and hope your other brothers see sense. So...which part of you do you least care about?"

That made Blue finally crack, finally panic and the worst thing happened. They could all hear the patter of urine hitting the floor and the men reacted with disgusted laughter. Blue wailed in shame and when Gruber let go his face in disgust, he curled up onto the table like a fetus, shuddering.

 

Brat had bitten through her bottom lip and it took both her parents to keep her quiet. To not be able to do anything to stop the brutal rape, it nearly killed her. To see how devastated the boy became when his brothers saw, when his brothers apparently abandoned him. 

_"Okay, love. You had promised Gruber to keep your mouth shut during the rape and the phone call. Both happened, now do something before that repulsive man cuts parts off that poor boy!"_

_"Martha, breathe. I know this is a very difficult time but emotions will cloud things. Focus. Judith, really focus now. You need to draw attention away from that boy without getting yourself killed. Also, notice that monitor? Look at the monitors that they have turned on? Do you see the girl and that muscle bound lunk with guns sneaking closer? If they see that, who knows what happens next? I know you don't wish to deal with human traffickers but these crazed officers are going to do worse, I think. The lesser of evils, dear. Get their attention drawn towards you, Judith. Carefully though, watch your mouth."_

Taking a deep breath, Brat tried to distract and not go too far. Because that always works so well for her.

"Hey Gruber? I waited through your Officer PiggyRape and that sadistic fucking trick that failed for you. And Blue is wrong, you can't just leave out the door without them shooting your brains out. So how about your two options left? One, let me try and get you into your tunnel, you know that idea I had? Or..accept that this is going to be a brutal end for all of us. Just snort that shit instead of swallowing it, let me loose and hunt me down. Tear me apart instead of the boy, use my pieces instead to torment that family if you want to. He's broken, that isn't fun. Don't you want a fucking real hunt? That is what the drug is for after all. So let me loose, I'll wait while you drug up and all I ask is it is one at a time and I'm allowed to fight back. I  know I'll die in the end but I'd rather die fighting than hanging here. Just give me that, yeah?"

Gruber knocked Blue to the floor and kicked him under the table. Blue whimpered and curled up there.

"Stay, abused puppy. Little worthless piece of shit. You move and I start to cut pieces, hear me? And I'll let Penn fuck you while I do it just for a little extra flavor. Understand me, bitch?"

Blue gave a small nod and kept his eyes averted. He wasn't small like a boy or a dog. Maybe it was like a mouse or a roach? If only he could truly scuttle away into a crack, Blue would. His mind and body weren't working right and to his own sinking, drowning shame, he was too scared of them touching him again.

A pussy Blue might be, but he wasn't willing to put himself through that experience again. He is abandoned and alone. He knows the girl is trying to help him but nothing seems to matter. Except not being touched. That matters very much and Blue curls up tightly.

Gruber smirked and gave a last kick to let them all laugh at how Blue flinched, giving a tiny scream of panic. He began to slowly walk towards Brat. Marlin gave a large smile and rushed to join him.

 

_"Here he comes. With Marlin and they are facing away from the monitor. Good girl. Penn won't touch Blue much, just scare him, ignore that. Right now his eyes are watching the show, so give him one to keep watching. Keep them distracted and hope help comes. If not...we can dance."_

_"Okay, let's see which way he goes. Be careful here, Judith. We are still handcuffed, we can't help you until you are released. Watch your mouth and remember everything you saw. It's a lovely dance, it has good rhythm, this plan is as solid as we can get in here. Don't fuck it up."_

_"Remember either way, whichever way he goes, the goal is to get out of these fucking handcuffs. And taking the right steps, just count it out, remember it. Watch what you say, please, dear._

Brat matched Gruber's grin as he came closer and she tilted her head.

"So...which option works better for you?"


	36. Blind Vs. Deaf

The tree exploded bark all over Darling as she threw herself forward, using her large walking stick to knock Vivi's legs out. Scrambling to her feet, Darling used the stick to knock the gun out of Vivi's hand.

With a snarl Darling began to beat the woman with the stick in earnest desire to cause as much pain as possible. In fact, she thought she just might do this until the woman was jelly and Darling falls from sheer exhaustion.

Darling could just shoot her of course but she needed this bitch to feel everything. To hear her.

"You fucking sick loathsome fucking creature! You were given so much, they trusted you, gave you freedom and what did you do with it? Fuck like the animal you are without caring of consequences! You FORCED THE BABY OUT OF YOUR BODY EARLY TO GIVE IT AWAY, HOPING IT WOULD DIE! You were given freedom and look what you did with it! You caused wars, you caused deaths, you abandoned your child to a life you KNEW would be hell! My gods, you gave her to the very ones who hunt your kind, a half creature and you expected what, kindness? Equality and love, some nurturing?  THE ONLY KINDNESS AND MERCY MOUSE EVER RECEIVED CAME FROM ME AND MY FATHER, YOU COLD CUNT!"

Vivi was trying to crawl for the gun and Darling whacked her head hard enough to make the woman stop and grab her head.

"MY FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW WHO MADE THAT CALL? The information came too late to save anyone...but I can get justice for them all, for my father, for your daughter. I am going to beat you to death. You aren't going to get the gift of a bullet, a fast death. You don't deserve it, you fucking worm. You had to coax my father into your fucking web, telling him how your drugs were taken away, boo hoo, flipping your hair. Did your toyboy watch you blow my father? Did he stay in the room, maybe jerking off as my father grabbed your fabulous hair while ramming into your ass? Huh? I know that's the only way you could have ever got him to listen to your poison. You talked our people into killing your former owners. Into destroying a system that had worked for us. Your drugs were better but your quality of creatures sucked. Half of them were unusable for hunts. Children and pregnant woman, men blinded or so wounded there was no point in a hunt. We would have what, three or four to hunt in the end?"

Vivi let out a near hysterical laugh then looked up at Darling with gleeful, glittery eyes.

"Oh, god! It's true, blondes really are fucking stupid. You might be a killer, a hunter but you are just a stupid fucking minion as well as a spoiled ignorant brat. Tell me, after your little righteous teen hunt club moved the wounded, pregnant and underage ones out of the way, what do you think happened to them? You thought your father sent them back or relocated them as slaves? No, you ignorant meat-sack. Those were the ones for your father and his friends to hunt. Didn't you ever notice that their hunts got better after we started supplying the trash? How could you be so blind? It's that kind of idiocy that allows you to think you helped my daughter in any real way."

Darling had to actually stop for a moment to stare down at Vivi in horror. She had latched onto the one bit she found most important.

"Oh. My. God. You sold your own people to us. You betrayed your own, no wonder you didn't blink at abandoning your baby with us. You are truly just black hearted to the core. You really should have been a hunt, a creature too clever for it's own good let loose...my father was right in every way. You are proof, living proof of everything he told me about creatures like you. Vivi, you are the example of what happens if you are allowed to just come here and have the freedom to just do whatever you want. Look at all the disgusting and terrible things you have caused. You should have stayed where you lived. You should have never been allowed to take off that collar. You should have been a hunt."

The incredulous rage on Vivi's face made her beauty something of nightmares.

"I HATE FUCKING DESPISE YOUR COUNTRY! I WAS SOLD BY MY OWN UNCLE WHEN I WAS BARELY A TEENAGER! DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WANTED TO COME HERE? YOUR HUNTS, YOUR PREY ARE JUST KIDNAPPED POOR PEOPLE!  MY OWN COUNTRYMEN, MY OWN BLOOD SOLD ME AND MY SIBLINGS FOR PROFIT! NOT ONE PERSON IN OUR VILLAGE STOPPED HIM! NOT EVEN MY PARENTS. SO WHY SHOULD I CARE WHO I SELL? And you heard nothing else I said. You prove my point too. That monsters of this country cannot be reasoned with. I survive by being clever and strong. And I sacrifice everything to keep my freedom, to give at least one child that same chance. You have never felt hardship or sacrifice. You don't deserve to be in prison, you deserve to die just like that racist, bigoted, murdering crazy, deluded bastard of a father!"

Vivi launched and landed every inch of her like a fleshy missile into Darling's wounded leg. With a scream of pain, the large blonde came down, arcing her stick but it was a bad angle. The heavy wood merely bruised Vivi's spine instead of breaking it and Darling was on the ground. 

Darling found herself with a mouthful of Vivi's hair as the clearly deranged creature climbed up the woman. She could smell something rotten sweet on the woman's breath just before she felt sharp teeth snapping onto her nose.

Hollering, Darling forced her stick under Vivi's neck and used both hands on the stick to force the woman's head up. Vivi was forced upwards, blood, drool and the tip of her nose fell upon Darling's face.

Darling ignored the pain, the horror of her nose and used her good leg to draw up and kick into Vivi's stomach. It took three kicks before Vivi fell back off her, wheezing and gagging.

Darling tried to use the stick to stand but her wounded leg was done. It burned, itched and was oddly numbing cold in other spots. With a curse, Darling yanked her gun out and shakily aimed it. Vivi was already recovering and squirming across the ground, searching for her own gun.

A shot took Vivi in the side and she screeched as she continued to crawl towards the gun she has finally located. Another shot, this one so close to her face. The bullet hit the dirt but it flung a small rock that hit Vivi in the eye.

She rolled across the dirt and leaves holding her face while Darling dragged herself forward. Vivi gave a last desperate lunge and her blood slicked hand fumbled to lift it up. Her arthritis beat out the adrenaline and her fingers locked, froze in a bent claw.

Vivi tried to use her other hand but Darling shot that next. Darling managed to prop herself with one knee using a log for leverage she aimed for the kill shot.

That is when she didn't see a small slender creature silently emerge from the woods. Walking with a graceful animal movement that Darlene would have been very familiar with, Mouse came forward.  Darling was aiming, then she wasn't. 

She didn't even feel the cut until she saw the blood steadily flowing from her leg. Darling had forgotten how fast the girl could move. In a few quick movements, Mouse had cut through tendon, muscle, down to the bone. 

Before Darling could even react to it, Mouse took a very large jump and landed both feet on the injured and now badly cut leg. The crack was as loud as a gunshot. So was Darling's scream before she passed out.

Mouse took Darling's gun and threw the walking stick far behind her so neither woman could reach it as a weapon. Then she turned to walk over to Vivi.

Vivi was sobbing, using the hand with a hole in it's palm and the the frozen claw to try and scoop up the gun. She refused to turn, to look at the girl. She couldn't, it was too much to ask of her and she desperately tried to lift the gun.

Footsteps that came so close and Vivi could feel those intense eyes looking at her, judging her. Vivi knew if she could only grasp the gun correctly...she would put a bullet into her own head rather than face her own worst sin.


	37. Without Words

Mouse had crawled, crept, sneaked, slithered away through the pipe, through rocks and then through back yards.  Her mind was jumbled, it was all pictures, memories, voices, smells, pain, shame, anger and fear, so much fear.

 

_Bleeding, hearing the blood patter upon the wooden slats and cringing low at hearing her father's boots._

_"She said he would kill you tonight. Bitch lied about that like she lies about everything else. That's what fucking happens when you let some foreign slash decide your shit for you, Dennis! Motherfucker!"_

_The girl wasn't sure who her father was yelling to, she was the only one there. Even the village was quiet, when she stumbled out after Trey had run off, she saw no one. Now she knows why. Everyone knew the boy was coming for her. The picture boy had been told to kill her. The one her father had shown in her in the picture. The one he said was her Uncle Trey._

_He was very angry, her father and he did not help Mouse's injuries at all. In fact he got drunk, ranted, kicked her, made her look at the picture while he strapped her._

_"Go to your shed. I hope you die of your injuries, girl. Maybe not, but I can always pray that my abomination, my one sin will rot away."_

_For a few weeks Mouse was tilting on the idea of dying. She was hot, then cold. Sometimes she cried or screamed, it was wordless because who would she call to for help or comfort? If she was too loud her father came out with a strap for a beating and a small tin of water. He threw her a blanket once and told her if she yelled again he would muzzle her._

_The first day that Mouse staggered away from the shed, she was so weak, limbs trembling like a baby fawn. It took her an hour to reach the forest and she had to stumble past many homes first. One of them, a door opened and Mouse usually would flee but she was just too weak. Whimpering, Mouse had frozen, low to the ground._

_She normally did not cut through the yards of others, but Mouse wanted a shortcut. Now she sees this is the BIG HOUSE, the one where HE lives. The KING. She has seen his hunting, heard his words, no one notices a small feral girl in a tree or a window. Mouse never wants HIS eye to fall upon her and takes great pains to make sure it never happens._

_The open door shuts and HIS daughter, the PRINCESS is there, watching her. Darlene...yes, but her friends call her Darling. Mouse was told by the dead mother, she would tell stories. She told Mouse the KING and PRINCESS live in the BIG HOUSE and all must obey them. To never do anything to make them SEE you._

_The pretty blonde was SEEING Mouse now and there was nothing she could do about it. Piss ran streaming down Mouse's leg as she wavered dizzily. The last thing she saw before the ground ate her was the PRINCESS standing over her._

Mouse came back to herself as a picture of Rosita and Trey staring at her in the forest flashed into her head. She was in a town or the edge of one. Silent houses with dark windows and messy weed choked lawns. Where was she trying to go? Darling. Go after her and kill her. Yes. Stay focused on a task and don't think anymore.

She saw a bicycle and gave a tiny smile as she grabbed it. In the safe house after the hospital, they taught Mouse how to ride a bike. Mouse began to pedal up the road and shortly found streetlights, closed shops. Up ahead was a sign directing towards a train station and she pedaled faster. Then she saw a truck, the door flung open, still running.

Dropping the bike, Mouse examined the blood spots and began to track them. Then she just had to follow the voices. She knew one of them, oh yes and she nearly drooled with anticipation. Darling's voice drew Mouse forward.

Mouse finally saw the hair of the other woman, the picture woman, the picture mother who didn't want her. Who sent her into a hellish life, who tried to have her own uncle murder her. Who let Darling make Mouse into a tamed pet rather than a feral one.

She put Darling out of the way, she couldn't run and she was out cold from pain. Mouse wants her awake before she kills her. But first...this evil woman. This picture mother who refuses to look at her. Mouse knelt down bedside Vivi and grabbed the woman's face with her small but strong hands.

"Look!"

Mouse barked her word, using the same technique that Darling would use on her. Even with her face forced forward, tears streaming and breath hitching, the mother shut her eyes. Defiant to the end. Same as her daughters and that was a funny thought. Mouse giggled a little then tried again.

"Look!"

Finally the woman opened her eyes and wailed at the sight of the young wild girl with Dennis's eyes, her own lovely hair. The guilt flooded her along with bitter rage of failure. The girl's face came closer and tilted like a dog trying to understand something.

"Why?"

Vivi's mouth worked for a second and Mouse waited while her dirty fingers traced the woman's face. She wondered if Rosita touched this face with clean fingers, with shiny clean nails, soft fingers. Her eyes focused on Vivi's as if waiting for an answer to fix everything. All the doctors had tried everything to give Mouse closure but this would be real closure.

"Because they tormented me. Because I hated them that much. I had to sacrifice in order to defeat my enemies, I had to hurt others to heal myself. You don't know what was done to me. I was sold, starved, beaten and raped for most of my life. I did what I had to in order to rise, to at least let one good thing grow from all my pain! Rosita... I am sorry...I didn't think you would survive. And when I heard what happened, what they let you become..I tried to send you a quick merciful end. But it's over now. Everyone knows you are here and who you are. We can start again...Darling is right there. I know what she did to you, I was killing her for it. Getting vengeance for you. For you. I can still survive if we get me to the clinic. Kill the bitch and I'll tell you how to use a cell phone to get us help."

Mouse let go of the woman's face. She felt so very cold and tired looking at this lying, evil, selfish woman. If only she had the words.

_"Tormented you? You knew what torment felt like and yet you sent me into the same thing. They starved you? Did you have to eat bugs that stung your tongue and break fingers to scratch through frozen ground for roots to eat?  Ever have to hunt and consume live mice, rats, squirrels and birds? Beaten? How about finding it abnormal to not be covered in blood as well as grime for most of your life? Raped? Darling and her father each found nothing wrong with using a creature for their own pleasures._

But Mouse had no idea how to speak of all this. It took two years for the doctors and counselors to help her use words to talk it out. Mouse didn't have years nor did she think she wanted to speak with Vivi anymore. So instead of attempting too many words, Mouse went with a simpler way of making Vivi understand.

Calmly, Mouse leaned forward and began to take out Vivi's eyes.

"Blind."

The woman screamed and clawed at Mouse. A hard slam onto Vivi's stomach and fingers digging hard into her other wounds stopped her. While the picture mother writhed in breathless agony, Mouse removed the eyes and tossed them for the woodland creatures to eat. Mouse removed Vivi's tongue as well with her stolen knife.

Darling started to moan and Mouse stood up after carefully slitting the picture mother's throat. She turned to look at Darling who did look back.


	38. Screaming Into A Void

Mouse had so much to say and no way to do it.

She sat down next to Darling and waited for the young woman to notice her. Dirty nails scratched flecks of blood off her legs. This felt natural, the blood, the dirt and the crunch of leaves. It felt so much better than all the acting normal. Her doctors told her all about "faking it until you make it."

The counselors at the safe house were the ones who put her into those acting classes. Mouse was kept busy trying to socialize. Acting didn't help too much with that but she did make a few friends. Also it turned out she was very good at acting as long as she could read the script.

She was being tutored and was almost up to her normal grade level. So most scripts were fine but when a Shakespeare play was introduced, Mouse couldn't understand it. She ended up in another panic that lost her three days to a hospital. 

She had kept thinking of closure.

That elusive things that the doctors tried to keep giving her. It won't change the past or change her future but Mouse thinks it will stop something. The nightmares or the panic attacks or the need to remain happy covered in blood and dirt. When she had run away from the safe house it was with a great sadness.

Mouse had just left her one place that accepted her and would lose the acting job she had just officially received. It was a bit part for some soap opera and the counselors were so thrilled, so proud of her. This would crush them. She left a note telling them she was seeking closure but she thanked them each by name.

It took her thirty minutes to write the note to make sure it was neat and clearly understood.

One of her acting friends was into another sort of acting business as well. He made fake I.D.'s, passports and more. Which was greatly needed by Mouse. She wasn't surprised like the others all were when it was discovered that Mouse had no birth certificate. Luckily, with the knowledge of acting and her friend, she recreated herself.

Being feral was also something useful, she had learned how to steal. It was easy to pay the friend for several different personas to play. Then Mouse began to track down Darling. She knew the woman was in prison and Mouse just needed to find which one. It was a stroke of luck that Darling was being transferred.

All it took was money in the right hands and sneaking enough paperwork around. 

Mouse had intended to kidnap, question and murder Darling. Then she was going to find the picture family and do the same to Vivi and Dennis. Then closure could be had. It wasn't supposed to go quite like this. As those blue eyes seemed to sharpen and focus upon Mouse, memories attacked her.

_"She's hurt, dad! Really bad! Look how little she is, she might die! I want her, tell that asshole that I am buying her!"_

_"Darlene, don't swear again or I'll be warming your bottom. Why the hell do you want her? You have three dogs already. And owning a creature is nothing like a real dog. This one is a feral, you'd have to tame her, housebreak her, I bet she can't even use a toilet, Darlene. If you are so concerned I'll call the doctor to look at her, then send her to sleep in the clinic overnight."_

_"Dad, look at her! No one has even tried to help her. She is not going to survive on her own. I want her. I promise to train her and teach her to use the toilet. Please? I already love her name, Mouse. I really, really want to buy her from Chuck. Tell him we will buy her from him. Or call it kidnapping because even if you say no, I'll still become her owner. I will train her anyway, keep her here in the dog kennels if I have to."_

_And HE said no but called the doctor. But Darling was stubborn. The next day when the clinic released a girl who was clearly too ill to be released, Darling was right there. She set up a clean cage in the kennels for Mouse. When the girl saw the cage she fought even though she was too weak to get away. Even her father never tried to lock her in a cage. Hissing, flailing, Darling had to shove Mouse hard into the cage._

_"It's only for a little while. Just until father gives in and lets me bring you inside. It's okay. We can train you out here every day until father sees you are ready to be a house pet. The doctor gave me medications and bandages for you. I'm going to take very good care of my new pet, he'll see."_

_But all Mouse could see was bars all around her, squeezing her down into the blankets to smother her._

Darling looked up at her former pet and saw no love, awe or worship in those eyes. Was it ever there or had she deluded herself that well? Giving a gagging couch, Darling tried to speak and failed. Mouse said nothing but brought a water bottle to Darling's lips. She wanted to hear Darling speak.

Wanted to know what she had to say. Had to know, in fact.

"I thought when I first saw you following me...I thought you were in trouble. That you needed my protection...or that you came to me on purpose somehow. You were always a good tracker. But...you wanted me to leave you alone but you stayed close. It confused me. So I decided you needed me, came to me because I was your beloved owner. But you were still confused, nervous and not ready to tell me. That isn't it though, is it? You tracked me down. But it wasn't because you loved me, it was to kill me. Well, go on then. My fucking leg is shattered and so is my fucking heart. After all I did for you? Go on, kill me. You ungrateful little bitch."

Mouse blinked in surprise and she grabbed Darling's water bottle then bashed it over the blonde's head. Darling cried out and grabbed her head. 

"You. Made me into a dog. Turned me into a pet for you. You saved a PERSON. You made a PERSON into a DOG."

It took a full minute for Mouse to clearly say this out loud but it was the best she could do. Her body and hair dripped with sweat from the exertion to remain focused, clear and HUMAN. 

"You. Killed so many HUMANS. You. Made them into animals. You. I. I was a HUMAN PERSON. A CHILD HUMAN PERSON. You. Made me into an animal."

Darling shook her head and spoke in that tone. The one that Mouse hated the most. The one that suggested Mouse needed to be a good girl and LISTEN to a smart PERSON. A small growl started deep in her and she tried so hard to FOCUS.

"No, Mouse. I know those doctors must have messed up your head. They tried to do that to me too. Of course they would pick on a little thing like you. But listen to me. Those that I hunted, they were humans but they didn't belong here. They lived like creatures in a far away place and they should have stayed there. And you, Mouse, sweetheart. Listen to me carefully. You were an animal when I found you. That asshole Chuck saw to it. He let you run feral, I did not do that, he did. I just tried to do what I could to make your life better."

"Put me in a cage."

Mouse yanked out a blade but Darling kept trying to get Mouse to understand.

"After you went to the clinic you needed to stay somewhere safe. Father wouldn't let you in until he thought you were trained, remember? I had no where else to let you stay."

"A cage. Not just a kennel. A cage."

Mouse was snarling her words now and the blade was dancing along the glistening bone showing in Darling's leg. Darling whined and her voice became higher pitched.

"So you wouldn't run away with those injuries. And then to keep you from running away instead of training. It wasn't long. You were let inside by the end of the month. And then I only put you the cage when you were misbehaving or when father said I had to."

A hyena sob and laugh burst out of Mouse and the knife tapped lightly upon the bone to make Darling scream in agony.

Mouse wanted to ask if Darlene thought it was right to rub her nose in any urine or shit like a puppy to train her to the toilet. But she had no words and had to let the knife talk for her. She began to skin the rest of the flesh and muscle off the bone as Darling flailed and vomited.

"Let your...you let HIM. HE hurt me. You know. You saw and let HIM."

Darling wiped vomit off her chin, grateful for the respite and choked out a reply.

"I didn't have a choice in that, Mouse. He would have hurt me then still taken you. And the only reason you got hurt so much from it is because you fought and tried to run. The two rules I had you could never follow. Don't fight, don't run. Pretty fucking simple. Do you think you were first one he ever took from me into his room? Every fucking friend I brought home that he liked and it was just something I had to accept. He did to me too you know. And yeah, it hurts but not like with you. Because we knew enough to behave like a normal fucking human does. Not you, I could never break you into acting like a human. And see, even now, look at you. A feral again."

"You. You used me. You made me. With HIM. With YOU. And your friends. Sex. Dog tricks. It was funny to you. To them. Hated. Hated all of you."

"You were a creature, one that I made into my pet. Of course you did tricks. I couldn't help what father did. I did use you sexually...but it was my experimental age and I never hurt you. It was only a few times and once during a sleepover! And I never let them hurt you! When you bit my friend I had no choice but to punish you in front of them. The ball gag and the paddling was your own fault. My friends were just silly teens, they liked you, they enjoyed giving you treats and seeing your tricks. Do you know what happened to the other slaves that lived in our compound, Mouse? Did you ever take a look at them? Hell, you were fed three times a day, kept in clean clothes and not worked to death. Think the other few creatures we kept instead of hunting were kept as well as you were? You should have been grateful."

Two sets of eyes clashed, both unable to believe the arrogance of the other. Mouse smiled sweetly and the blade began a new dance.

"Blind."   


	39. The Corner Of His Eye

Dennis packed only the absolutely expensive-to-trade weaponry, some drugs, most of the safe cash, his own weapons and his own emergency backpack.

There was no choice left. He heard what they were doing to his little brother, he saw it and it nearly killed him. It made tears run down his face but his voice was steady when he spoke. Following the dictate Vivi had set for them all after they took over, he refused to negotiate.

He heard Trey's voice echoing in his ears cutting through Blue's agonized screams.

They all know and are on Trey's side. Dennis honestly isn't sure if he could win against his fucking brother.

Not after Trey has seen Mouse along with fucking Rosita! It would be a fight between them to the death. Dennis knew he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother. Perhaps if Vivi was here she would find a fucked up way to reason it out for him but she wasn't here.

And that was good because Dennis was pretty sure that this might be the one time he was going to use his dusty, underused morals. Dennis will not murder Trey or have himself dead in front of them all. No. He refused to see the judgement, the condemnation in their eyes.

He was leaving and making a new life for himself. It was a dream of his for so long to cast off the weight of this hellish business and the damned kids. Deep inside Dennis knew other things too. He knew Vivi was dead. Silence from her this long meant she was dead.

Another thing that Trey had said on the phone bothered him. That Mouse had run off. What if the girl killed Vivi? What if she was to come for him? Dennis knew she was feral but she was still only a little kid. Much younger than Blue or Rosita really.

Dennis was sure that he could easily take the girl down. But he couldn't kill his own daughter, not with his own hands. Not with her staring at him with his own fucking eyes. It would feel too much like killing himself somehow.

He shook his head at how fast everything just suddenly crumbled under him. For a second Dennis wondered if this was how his parents felt before they died.

He remembers begging Vivi to keep the baby, crying on her lap. Dennis didn't want to go along with such a vindictive plan. No, he wanted to run away with Vivi and the baby,start a whole new life. But she was insistent and he turned his back on it all.

When they heard of her still alive and feral, Dennis threw up. He begged for Vivi to let him bring the girl home. She insisted the best thing to do was put the girl out of her misery. Then he let her talk him into using Trey. 

He threw up waiting for his brother that night, sobbing while Vivi smacked him and called him weak. Vivi cried a bit too and that helped. Then they fought bad enough for him to punch her. She had still been tending her nose when Trey staggered in covered in blood, eyes wild.

Dennis didn't get a word out before Trey attacked him. Might have killed him too, if Vivi hadn't come up behind Trey and whack him with a gun. While Trey was still out cold they tied him up and called for an ambulance.

They put some acid under Trey's tongue and they were just lucky enough that he woke up as the ambulance workers showed. His pupils were blown and he was screaming nonsense along with truth.

Dennis had called a buddy of his that runs the asylum and explained it was a punishment. The boy had to forget a certain night of his life. Once Trey understands that and obeys it, he may come home. Trey was a tough little shit and Dennis was truly worried the entire time.

Trey went through hydrotherapy sessions that lasted all day, leaving him to lay in his own freezing piss. He had multiple shock therapies and rather extreme counseling. His doctors had a single goal and stuck to it, enjoying the rare challenge, the rare chance to do things completely their own way.

It took months before Trey was able to come home. Before he finally "forgot" the night he was sent to kill his own niece. Trey never felt the same towards Dennis. Before that, Trey would talk to Dennis. They had always been different from each other but they had been close nevertheless.

Now it was hard glittering suspicious eyes and a sarcastic soft voice.  And now, now it was worse.

How would those eyes look at him now?

Dennis remembers Trey walking in the door after Vivi picked him up from the hospital. He stared at Dennis for a moment then just simply walked past him. He only talks to Dennis when he has to or when he wants to mock him for something.

Vivi had assured Dennis that it was the best way. For her it was but Dennis lost the trust and love of his closest brother. It was Vivi's fault. Look at all of the mess and now he saw how it all clearly led to Vivi.

That stone cold bitch. That stone cold dead bitch. Who can never manipulate or hurt him again. Who can never guide him, comfort him, blow his fucking mind ever again. Fuck. Dennis shook his head and headed for the door.

The door was halfway open already and Dennis stopped dead.

Because he had already made sure the gates were shut and locked, against Trey, against all. Someone would have had to leap over barbed wire or tunneled under the fence. Also, the alarms had been set, yet here was an open door and silence. No alarm blaring of an intruder. 

Dennis swung around just as the bullet ripped through his backpack and he shot back. He saw a small figure fly off into the house and small splatters of blood following her. Rattled, he checked the backpack fast to make sure nothing vital was damaged.

It was, the whole thing was destroyed due to water bottles. The water poured onto the kitchen tiles and Dennis heard Vivi's voice yelling about it in his head.

He dropped the soggy pack onto the floor and went out the door, shutting it and locking it behind him. There. Let Trey and the others deal with her if they want to so much.

Wait till they discover the feral girl has figured out how to use one of their guns. It was easier to just think of her as some feral little girl, not someone he knows. Or made.

Dennis flew over to the garage and let himself in. Flicking on the light, he ran to grab one of the generic emergency backpacks. He was struggling into it when it struck him that something was off.

Something was odd and he strained to figure it out. The small white painted door that led into the garage, the locked one, it was a few inches open.

Ducking as the plaster exploded off the wall above his head, Dennis held the backpack tightly. He began to zig zag, crouched low until he got behind Trey's car. Then he threw the pack on and took out his own gun. He will wound her, that he can do. Just wound the girl enough to get away.


	40. Monsters Dancing

Trey took no time for emotion, not a second. He grimly snarled and he did what he had to do.

"Gruber! It's Trey, Dennis's former second in command. Now the new leader of this family. I have the codes, talk with me."

Spaz was heading for the other two but he was still close enough to hear and approve of what his brother was doing. He couldn't let what Dennis did to cloud him now. He couldn't let what was happening to Blue shake him.

As he slid forward a bit more hoping to get close enough to cover whatever fucking nonsense Rosita and Simon were doing.

That was the part that was shaking Spaz. Why was the idiot not following orders, Simon? And here he was, calm and doing what Trey wants. Who the fuck switched twin brains on them? There was no time to ponder that as he watched incredulously as the fat sweaty rapist came out the door.

Did the drugs make them that reckless or was the man that dumb? He bet it was a bit of both.

Spaz was still hidden and he watched in impressed horror as Rosita came around a corner like an avenging angel. She swung up with her rifle and Penn's Uzi dropped as he screamed. A perfect shot into his right elbow had shattered the bone.

"Holy shit." Spaz breathed and ran forward as he watched Rosita aim for his head.

 

Rosita lined up the shot and just as she was pressing down an elk crashed through her. Or rather, Simon landed upon her so the shot went wild and merely went through Penn's shoulder. The man screamed again and the propulsion caused him to fall off the little porch.

Spaz got there just in time to offer a brilliant smile as he gave a running kick to the man's wound.

"Oh, I can't wait to play with you, pig. If you thought my brother could hold your attention...just wait, you fucking disgusting hog."

Penn's beady eyes twitched and looked everywhere for help that wasn't going to come.

 

Gruber heard his phone go off just as he was removing the impudent but amusing girl's cuffs. Sighing, he glanced over at the phone and considered things. Smirking, he looked at Marlin and gave a sickeningly elegant sweeping gesture towards Brat, who was rubbing her wrists and flexing her arms.

"Sadly, I must attend business. It is always the way for the leaders. It looks like they might want to negotiate after all. Go on, Marlin. Have your fun, we don't need her anyway. I only liked her amusing words but not really useful, I guess. Figures, I am going to have to have sloppy seconds and I am the leader. Maybe I can wash the smell off the boy. By the time you finish with the girl there won't be much left, I'm guessing."

Gruber spoke calmly as he sort of danced his way slowly towards the phone. His eye was caught by the camera and his voice died away as he tilted his head. His step daughter was standing in one of the cameras. Rosita was waving her arms up and down then pointing.

"Oh sweetheart, why did they have to drag you into this? Does Dennis have no end to his fucking revenge tactics?"

He looked at what she was pointing to. There was a bloodied Penn being held by one of the twins, the other holding a gun to the officer's head. Rolling his eyes, Gruber sighed and picked up the cell phone and took it into the small storage room where the code box was. He slid the door shut.

It gave him glee to note that he made Trey have to call him three times before he answered.

"Do you really think I give a farmers fuck for Penn? Huh? I barely know the guy! Hell, I didn't even know he was into teen boys until an hour or so ago. Keep him, kill him, castrate him, whatever, make him into a pinata for a kids birthday party. I don't give a shit. Your boy is still alive. He is cowering, crying and pissing himself like a baby under a damned table. Are you guys sure he wasn't adopted?"

Gruber giggled and he could feel Trey's fury rising through the phone to meet him. The voice was soft but blistering with heat and Gruber flinched slightly.

"We weren't trying to use the pig for negotiation. I just wanted you to know we picked one of you off that easily. He is going to die a very slow and terrible death. How bad do you want yours to be and would you like Rosita watch or actively involved in it? Or you can fucking deal with me. Dennis is no longer in command, I am. I have the code to let you into the main tunnels. Give me Blue for it. I'll allow you one hour for you to get through the tunnels to the edge of town."

"I'll leave Blue at the end of the tunnels for you, alive and well. The snot faced, pussy little shit isn't worth my torturing and he is way too filthy now for me to fuck. He is too timid to dare misbehave. Won't have any need to do more than have him come with me and he can wait for you, crying and shivering like the bitch he is at the end of the tunnel. It's my final offer, give me the code, Trey."

 

Marlin let Brat have until Gruber went into the storage room to rub feeling back into her arms. He wanted to be fair, after all. All wired up now, blasted to the moon, his eyes are black craters.

"You promised to be a good challenge, a hunt, a fight. Are you going to do that or stand there and freeze? Or are you going to be like that blue haired kid? I hope not, I really don't want to have you like that until maybe near the very end."

Brat shivered at the cold hungry tone that Marlin has been descending into. She could see the tension coiling within him, that crazed look that told her there was nothing there to reason with. He doesn't want to just rape her or kill her, no, he wants to rip her apart, bathe in her blood, maybe eat an eyeball. Fuck, it's a tad daunting and she felt her heart race.

_"Don't do that to yourself. You know better than that, young lady! Pull up your big girl pants or this man really will kill you! This isn't a game or a con that will get you hurt or locked up. This man will kill you in the slowest and worst of ways, Judith! Remember the damned dance, girl!"_

_"Martha, stop. Listen, princess, your mother gets nervous. But I know you can do this. You know the dance, count it out. It's all right there, just don't lose control. At least not until we need to and then that is a whole different thing, isn't it? But we save that until no option and code red happens. Judith, breathe and answer the man. Don't let go of yourself, don't let the drug win out until you have to. You know it will trigger you. Losing control is something you cannot afford right now."_

Brat tried to hear Frank and Martha but it was harder now. The drug was doing it's job and it heightened everything alright. Problem was it was heightening her fear of Marlin. Dry mouth was making her gag slightly and she forced herself to rasp out a request for water first.

Marlin sighed but he did toss her a water bottle.

"Drink it fast and then I want to start. I am not answering anymore requests or stalling techniques, Brat. You can piss yourself if need be while you try and come for me. I won't mind. Or you can do it when I am ramming into you, after watching Penn, nothing is disgusting anymore. Chug it. Now."

She chugged the water and it distracted her from Marlin just enough for the other effects of the drug to take affect. A rush of ecstasy flew over her then a need to run, a need to kill this creepy sociopath. Frank and Martha spoke in warning tones but all she heard were whispers. 

The last of the water refreshed her tongue and Brat tossed it away to grin at Marlin.

"Yeah, you sociopath bastard. I'm ready. Come for me, bro."  

Marlin laughed and started forward. Brat was about to throw herself forward to eat his face then she saw something.

A flash, just a small movement really. The teen boy was trying to inch out from under the table. Yes, that was right, this was about trying to save that boy.

_"The dance, Judith! Remember to count, remember how it all was planned. This man was too deadly to just try and eat his face, don't think like that. What did we rehearse, dear?"_

Brat remembered now and tried to use the drug to enhance it. A con is like a hunt. This is her way, the Judith way of hunting. She heard a Frank's whisper which somehow was louder than Martha's words before.

_"This is the Crasky's way. Our family's way, now make your family proud, Judith. Hunt the fucker down, girl the way you were taught to."_

 

Marlin was upon Brat and yanking her forward as she expected him to.

"I thought you said you would be fun."

Smiling sweetly into Marlin's moon face, Brat replied, her voice a growl as the drug did it's magic as well as her parent's did.

"Oh, I will be, don't worry."

Brat spit the loose tooth she dislodged with the water wit deadly aim into his eye. It was time to dance.

As Marlin flinched slightly and pawed at his scratched cornea. Brat leaned left and snatched the metal pail off the shelf to come up under his chin with it hard. He rocked back and she was free from his grasp.

"Want to know why it will be so fun for you, you squirming bag of dick tips? Do you know why the warden at my last prison is sending me to the fucking crazy house? It wasn't for just saying no to his advances, asshole. No, you raging chode! It's because when he tried to fuck me, I fucked him up instead. And he lies about how he lost that testicle to his wife, I am sure of it. After all, who wants to admit to their spouse that the girl they were trying to rape, bit off and ate their testicle?"

Marlin gave Brat a look of adoration and his smile increased, the moon grew wider and colder. He came for her like Mike Myers, like Freddy, like Leatherface, like Ted fucking Bundy and her parents shrieked in her head to dance. Brat held out her arms as if to embrace the monster of all monsters and she DANCED.


	41. Walking The Moon

Blue had started to try and leave his shelter to help the girl. Then he just sat there with his jaw sagging. It was like a blur, they moved so fast, that GIRL, he never saw anyone move like that. Not his brothers, not the gangs they associate with, no one.

She kept grabbing things from the shelf and hitting Marlin, always keeping him one step from her. Each item looked innocent but Brat seemed to know how to use anything to hurt someone.

Finally Brat had come to the end of the shelves and she somehow spider monkey climbed up the metal casing. Running across the top shelf, Marlin laughing and following from below, Brat tipped the whole thing on purpose.

Grinning, she rode it as it came down on Marlin's head, at the last second she leaped.

Landing hard on the floor as Marlin was throwing the shelf off himself, Brat recovered fast. She ran forward towards the weapons. Almost there but Marlin had freed himself and was right behind her.

"He's behind you! Look out!"

Brat heard Blue's scream just in time and spun to meet the crazed man. The boy watched in stunned joy as Brat grabbed Marlin's arm as he tried to grab her shoulder. She flipped the man then Brat stomped on his face.

Marlin screeched over the crunch of his nose but his hands grabbed onto Brat's foot and yanked.

Losing her balance, Brat came down cursing. As she landed, she made sure one elbow went hard into Marlin's bulge. The bastard bit into her ankle. She screamed as his teeth sunk past skin and was heading for bone.

Brat used her other foot to kick hard into Marlin's head and her own teeth began to snap down at his crotch. It seemed that threat worked better than being kicked, because Marlin released her bleeding ankle and foot.

Blue inched around the edge of the room. There had to be a way for him to help. Penn is gone, he saw the monitor and was glad. He hoped they hurt him badly before that fucker died. Blue saw that Rosita was there, she probably saw...he shook off his disturbing thoughts.

_Stay focused or try to. Penn is gone. Brat is keeping Marlin busy and Gruber is in the storage room._ Blue managed to crawl around towards the counter where one of them threw some weapons. Under the counter was a box that contained more weapons and that was his goal.

When Gruber comes out of the room, Blue can blow his head off. And with luck maybe kill Marlin too.

 

"Take the pain, absorb it, make it yours and accept it. Keep moving or you are dead. Come on, Judith! Shake it off and adjust your weight to your left foot."

Brat tried to control her breathing as she flew off of Marlin and tried to stand on the mangled ankle. He didn't just bite down, the bastard ripped off the chunk before letting her go. Fuck. It hurt like nothing else ever did. Freezing cold and burning, spurting blood everywhere and was that gleam of BONE?

"Don't freak yourself out, young lady. Pay attention. This man will eat you alive if you don't start focusing. We taught you better than this. Don't embarrass your father by forgetting all his lectures and lessons now. You can fight with a handicap, you can fight without one foot to survive, can't you?"

Brat nodded and focused. Marlin was making a show of chewing and swallowing her flesh as he stood up. His nose was swollen and mashed, blood poured down the lower half of his face. She shuddered and then looked at the pool of blood she was creating.

Taking two steps back carefully, Brat spun and leaped straight to clear ground. As she hoped, Marlin acted as any predator would and lunged after her. Skidding in the blood, Marlin briefly lost control of his footing.

It was just long enough for Brat to grab one of the chairs and swing it at Marlin with all her strength. It crashed into him and he fell on his ass with the chair on top of him. She started to hobble towards the table covered in weapons that was out of her reach before.

The chair hit her in the back as she was almost at the table. So close in fact, that when she fell down, Brat's chin clipped the edge of it. She saw stars and felt blood fill her mouth.

Brat started to flip over and saw Marlin lift the chair high. She gasped and rolled as the chair came down and broke a leg off on the floor.

"This is exactly what I wanted, girl. You are so fucking fun."

"Great. Glad I could be of service."

She tried to roll as Marlin came forward but it was too late. His boot kicked her back, her head and then he stomped hard onto her ankle, breaking it, pulverizing it. Brat's head flung back, her frizzy locks flying everywhere, her neck working gracefully and she howled to the heavens.

Marlin smiled and rotated his head and shoulders. He was about to land on the shrieking wounded girl when that boy came into his view. He heard the safety click off the gun the teen was holding. Blue was shaking like a leaf but he trained the gun on Marlin's face.

"Back off her now! I swear I'll blow your fucking face to shreds, if you don't!"

 


	42. Even Prisoners Got To Fight For England Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was edited and content added as of today. If you have read this chapter before, you might wish to give it another quick glance. there is more to the end of it.

Simon threw the injured man into the tree, making sure he landed his wound against the hard bark. Penn squealed and Rosita pistol whipped him. Trey gave a bark and they all turned to him, allowing Penn to fall at their feet. 

Spaz was already next to Trey, slightly behind him, watching, covering his leader.

"We need to split up. I'm taking Spaz to the southern tunnel. We'll go through the slave areas to try and head them off. Make sure this cunt suffers for Blue but don't take forever. The men and Blue should be in the tunnels by then and you can go behind them. Don't put yourselves or Blue in danger if you can help it."

Rosita gave a little fierce grin that they had never seen before.

"I won't take very long. Just gonna castrate a pig real quick then I am finding my Blue. I'll protect Simon too, Trey. What about Dennis? And my mother?"

Trey gave an amused look at Rosita.

"I have every confidence in your skills but maybe let Simon call the shots, yeah? He's been doing this a little longer than you, honey. Don't worry about Dennis and Vivi. After we save Blue, we'll deal with them."

Spaz gave a look mixed with love and challenge at his twin and Rosita.

"Trey is our new leader. Dennis and Vivi will leave or die. And if this Mouse comes back, she has a home with us. Right, Trey?"

Nodding, Trey made sure everyone was loaded and then he looked at each of them in turn.

"I want you to work together, as a team, as a family. If you see Mouse, leave her be, you can tell her that she can come home if she wants. But then continue your mission. If you see Dennis or Vivi, tell them it's banishment or death. If they attempt to speak, follow or intimidate you, I want you to shoot. Rosita, Simon, we have no time for emotions right now. Those men, Dennis and Vivi, they are not only enemies now, they are dangerous. They are deadly and if your mother sacrificed one child for revenge, what would she do to you to survive? Shoot if you must." 

 

Trey and Spaz ran through the woods, fast, dodging trees. Screams echoed then were abruptly cut off.

"Holy hell, never though Rosita had it in here. Never saw so many girls fight so fucking hard, have to say I'm impressed. I mean, a feral kid, amazonian nazi hunter chick, the little spitfire in there with Blue, sociopath ex girlfriend of yours and now the final cherry on the fucking cake. Rosita is castrating and killing."

Wincing, Trey muttered.

"Shut the fuck up. We can have a great chat about it all later when it's over, yeah?" He found the trap under the empty rotting legs and vegetation. It took them both to lift it up and they coughed at the whoosh of stale air.

"Damn it, how are the products fucking alive breathing this shit?" 

Trey shook his head as he started down the ladder into the gloom.

"They aren't breathing this. It's an old unused tunnel that leads to the product area. The products breathe better air, I promise. Buck up, little buddy."

Spaz sneered at Trey's teasing, patronizing tone and then started down the ladder with his small flashlight in his mouth. They ran through the tight cement tunnel to a door that had a pad with numbers on it. Trey went to it and typed in a code, watched as it slid open.

Instantly, the products who were not trained enough yet to know better started to call out, to plead, or swear or demand things.

"They all need to shut the fuck up now." Trey hissed and they went towards the cells that lined each side of the hall.

Spaz went to the area where the loudest complaints were coming from. He took out his best flaying blade and ran it across the bars as he walked the row. The look in his eyes was intimidating enough that the ringleader froze, silent and trembling. Her comrades all went to their cots or a corner to cower in.

Once they all were sufficiently silenced, Spaz went to the other side and repeated his same silencing method with success. Trey stood in the center of the hallway and made sure his eyes lit upon every one of them.

"I want all of you to listen to me very, very carefully. I am the new leader of this group that is currently deciding each of your fates. I am going to give you each a chance to get on my very good side. I do have one, let's see which one of you can discover it. Getting on my good side makes sense when I consider who buys you."

Trey went very close up against the bars to stare at a small family. They were for hunting but that was before, that was Dennis. He looked at the father and mother, trying to keep their cringing kids behind them.

"You were going to get hunted to death. If you were very lucky your youngest kids, or maybe your teen daughter might have gone to a predator that loves children. I am going to be the one that will change that. You help me and I'll help you. I can find a rich family that needs a caretaker, maid and companions for their children. You could all stay together, work with your hands and not on your backs."

As the man started to come forward, Trey backed up and looked about at every man or woman that has come to hear more.

"I extend this gift to all of you willing to volunteer to assist me. If you do your job and do not attempt to escape, I will see that you are sold with your families."

Spaz walked over to the girl still silent but heading for the bars to grasp them and whatever small hope there was in this. He smirked and murmured, "Aww..you want a shot too? What about the singles we have, Trey? What can we offer our pretty girls?"

Trey nodded.

"Would you rather not work as a whore? Would your rather be mistress to a rich old man that will spoil you rotten? Or a nanny to children in some remote country setting, all nice and peaceful? Any of you that help will be given a chance to have a better option than you are currently in."

With a shared grin, Trey and Spaz watched as several slaves stepped to their bars. Some bedraggled females desperate not to be someone's fuck toy, parents willing do to anything for their families.

"Wonderful. I am going to let you out one by one and explain what you shall each do."

 

One by one they came out, eyes beaming with a desperate hope and a strong will to survive.

Not all of the captured came out. The children and some of the more timid ones huddled together, waiting to be saved.

Spaz twirled his blade, letting it dance upon his fingers as a warning to each person as they stood in a line. Trey linked their waists with a chain.

 

"I'm afraid I don't know you each enough yet to trust you. So you will stay chained while we walk. Please follow me and remain silent."

 

Trey led and Spaz walked around them with a very keen eye.

The slaves moved forward, following this man down different tunnels filled with flickering lights. Shadows seemed to be scuttling about and reach for them all.

After several different directions, Trey stopped in front of a large room.

 

"Step inside please. Once you are all in, I will explain what I need you to do."

Shivering a bit at the polite but somehow slithering voice, they all went into the room. It was a bare cement floor and the walls were covered in plastic. Spaz watched with some alarm as Trey smirked at them all then took the automatic rifle out of his back holster.

"I need you to die, please. Thank you for your assistance."

 

The blade fell off the trembling fingers as Spaz watched his older brother ruthlessly gun down screaming, pleading, defenseless products. They had to be products, it would be too painful to say they were humans, innocent ones.

After they were all dead, Trey simply shut and locked the door.

"It's worse to wait on clean up, I know that. But we have more important things to do. We can take care of the mess later. Or maybe we can toss Gruber's moon high buddy in there. He might have gone cannibal, he can eat the bodies for us."

 

 


	43. Cat's In The Cradle With Some Karma For You

Mouse's bare feet felt almost velvety upon the smooth cool cement floor as she slid about. She had slipped a little in a bit of the oil that she stepped in and gracefully spun into it. It made her grin and for a second she actually forgot about Dennis. Her mind cast backwards to different memories that were so good. Feeling good things are warm and fresh in her mind, so few of them, they could easily be recalled.

Sliding about in the mud puddles behind the tavern, sliding and spinning while watching the sky and branches spin the sun above her. In the winter the lake would freeze and Mouse would wait until the others went away. She watched them all skate around laughing but when they left, Mouse did the same. Wearing several pairs of stolen socks she would twirl, leap and dance across the thick ice with only moonlight to guide her.

Her feet went back into the oil and Mouse flung her head back, moaning in memory. Small lips curved into a genuine smile that was only seen by a few medical staff. It was gentle and the girl looked impossibly young, innocent, helpless. Mouse was lost in sensation and remembered joy, a trigger wall installed by years of therapy. It was where she always went when things were too overwhelming.

No doctor could deny that Mouse's day and evening were indeed stressful. 

Dennis leaned out and stared at the strange sight. He watched the small, lithe girl with a wild grace spinning and gliding through oil. Her brilliant hair flung about her. Tangled and dirty, the leaves flying about, the way her body seemed to contort yet still remain graceful, her tininess and those emerald eyes..she looked pagan. She looked like a lost fairy, like a first year witch that got lost on her way to Hogwarts.

He couldn't shoot her. It would have been impossible. First of all, Dennis had blurred vision from sobbing silently. Second, he knew this was his daughter, he made her, he created whatever creature she has become. All the regret, all the shame and guilt he had locked away deep down was now pouring up, drowning him. Dennis forgave the girl in that moment for killing Vivi.

"I should never have let her talk me into it. It was a fucking awful thing we did, everything we did back then was awful. Revenge is bitter. Not in the moment, but it always comes back to haunt you. I'm so sorry for it, for what we did. I forgive you for killing Vivi. She deserved it, I know that. I know you cannot forgive me for it. But I can't let you kill me, okay? I am going to leave. Let Trey have it if he wants this shit hole so badly. It's all his now. I won't hurt anyone but I want to leave with all my parts intact, okay? So you stay there or go away and I will run off. No one needs to get hurt."

His voice was soft but raw with emotion and it was reasonable, fair. Her reaction told him that the girl might feel differently.

Mouse danced through his speech, but her head was tilting to hear his words. When he finished, as he said his last word, the girl went still. As if frozen in space, her arms were high, she had been in a full twirl. Halfway through the twirl, stopping as if all her muscles locked in place, on tiptoes. A ballerina hit by a freeze ray.

Dennis found himself holding his breath and watching her with a fast beating pulse. With a dreadful creaking sound, Mouse began to move. With twitching, cracking movements, the girl transformed as if a werewolf hit by a full moon. Her body folded down onto all fours and the hair fell everywhere but her dilated eyes pierced her prey.

Dennis shook his head and whimpered slightly. He was terrified of his own flesh, his own monstrous creation. A showing of sharp small teeth with extra large canines and he shuddered.

Mouse longed to make him understand but the words...the fucking words! But she tried, oh she did try.

"You. Her. _Let them. Let_ all of them. Let them make this..make me this. _Look._ See. What. You. Her. Made this. Me. Let Darling. Make me. Dog. You. Her. Sent Trey-uncle. Hunt me. To kill. You. forgive. ME? _Forgive_ me? You? Want. Me. Forgive. _You_?"

Her teeny fists were so tightly balled, her nails sunk deep into her flesh and her eyes nearly bulged. A harsh hyena sound burst out of her, a mixture of laughter, sobbing and screaming. It was sadness, madness and anger all at once. Dennis cringed at the discordant painful cry and he staggered away from her. He aimed his gun at her and started to try and sidle past her.

"I'm so sorry. I am. I know what I did, what I let happen and I can never atone for it. I know that, I have to live with the guilt of it everyday. Please don't make me have to shoot you, honey. I just want to leave, alright? I am so sorry for what has happened to you. I am sorry for what I did to Trey. I'm sorry I allowed Vivi to talk me into any of it. Just stay there and let me leave."

Mouse only moved her head, cocking it to the side as her eyes tracked him. There were no more words, clearly he didn't understand, so why bother?

Dennis breathed a sigh of relief as he made it out of the garage and then started to run into the woods. He cursed mentally. Everything he needed was left behind. No backpack, no weapons except his one gun. Fuck it.

He turned back and ran to Simon's new muscle car. Earlier he had borrowed it and not had time to give the keys back. With shaking hands, Dennis unlocked the car door and flung himself into the driver's seat. It took two tries before he got the key in the ignition and could start the engine. Turning to nervously look about for Mouse, Dennis hit the gas and peeled out.

He headed for the overpass right above where his parents died, where his youngest brother died. Where his other brother was being raped and tortured, where the rest of his family was trying to save him. The flask and baggie of cocaine stashed in Simon's car took care of the guilt and shame. Dennis felt much better and thought this shit was even better than Vivi at making him calmer, steadier, number.

The radio blared Here I Go Again by White Snake and Dennis was rocking out to it as he pulled up to a red light. He never noticed the small shadow rise from his backseat. He did however hear the whisper as the cold sharp blade smoothly sunk into the bottom lid of his eye like butter. A careful twitch of the wrist and the eye ball easily slid out, bouncing almost jauntily to a halt. It hung from the exposed pink nerve and tissue cringing from the harsh foreign air.

"Blind."

Dennis cupped his eye while wailing and pawing for his gun. Ignoring his antics, Mouse used a foot to kick away the gun as the blade simply dug into the  bottom other eye. He tried to grab the blade and Mouse grunted in anger and messily ripped down his handsome face instead. A large fist crashed into her, knocking the blade out of her hand.

With a fierce grin, Mouse fled the car. She was satisfied with her damage. Trey, the picture uncle, the man she is drawn to but fears. He wants to kill this bad man, this blind man himself. Mouse has done enough killing for one day. She was sore, tired and thirsty. Mouse stopped dead in the weeds. Where was she going?

How can she go back to the home after all this? She cannot tell them of this but that is what would happen. So much therapy, so many questions and doctors tricking the words out. No. Mouse can not go home anymore. Mouse began to stare into the woods. Tears were pouring down her face as she decided to go back towards the same man that has twice almost murdered her.

_I cannot follow him for the rest of my life...can't live in his woods like a feral, just watching other lives happen around me. I could leave and steal and trick my way around. I know how to survive, it isn't a question of survival._

But whether Mouse lives in a studio apartment in a busy city or the backwoods of the deepest country it was all the same. She will go feral either way without any human interaction. Part of her longs for that very thing. And part of her wants something like what she had worked so hard for. The comfort of others, a way to share feelings and words, the freedom to do "normal" things.

Kicking at rocks, Mouse was about to slide down the ravine at the base of the dark bridge when she heard the dreadful howling of Dennis. Sighing, she looked around at the dark houses dotting below and headed back towards the car. It seemed Mouse didn't have to make any decisions on her future yet. Her work apparently wasn't finished.


	44. Okay, You Got Me, Now What?

_Oh dear, little boy blue is lost on the moon. Judith, you can't let the pain or the broken ankle stop you. You need to breathe it out, dear._

Judith invited her father's ghostly voice to go fuck itself as she tried not to vomit. Peering up blearily, she saw how Blue shook, how pale he was and knew the boy wouldn't win.

Marlin was already chuckling, standing to face the boy holding a gun on him.

 

She started to inch away and Marlin's boot stomped down onto her right hand, grinding. Freezing, Judith hissed in pain and she tried to placate Marlin. Can't afford to have a broken ankle and a broken hand, not now.

"Got it. Stay here. I got it."

Marlin got off her hand but slammed his boot down next to it and kept it there. Judith was relieved to see her hand nor fingers were crushed just very bruised. She didn't dare to move again but her eyes scanned everything about her, trying to create a plan.

 

Blue kept the gun trained on Marlin but he grimaced as his hands shook. The man's eyes were so blank, so full of alien cold glee and Blue has never seen anyone look like that.

Even when his brother Trey went crazy, he looked full of emotion, even if the emotions made no clear sense. This was not that at all. It was like talking to a hungry or rabid wild animal, nothing mattered to it but eating you.

Marlin gave a peaceful smile that made Blue want to shriek and tilted his head to either side, slowly. He tracked every pulse and breath of the boy and Blue noticed, making his trembling worse.

 

"If you plan on actually shooting me in my face like you threatened, you might want to get a better aim first. And if your goal is my center mass, you might wish to stop your hands from jerking like that."

Blue tried to breathe slower, to focus on his aim but Marlin wouldn't shut up nor stop boring his dead eyes into him. 

"Well, I am off the girl, just like you wanted. Here I am, awaiting your bullets. It's getting boring, kid. The girl is much more entertaining than you and to be honest, I'm not into teen boys. I can smell you, you stink of Penn and you stink of fear. Fear and weakness. I would rather leave you for Gruber to deal with."

 

Blue felt the hated tears track down his cheeks again but he ignored it. He also ignored how small and ashamed that Marlin's taunts made him. Sniffing deeply, he braced to pull the trigger when he heard a click behind his own head.

Marlin laughed at the look of terrified shock on the boy's face as Gruber's gun pressed through the blue hair into the boy's skull.

"I thought you were going to be a good boy for me? Give me the gun, little boy Blue."

A hand reached around and Blue just let the gun slip from his grasp with a wretched sob.

 

"Good boy. Kneel and put your hands behind your back."

While Gruber handcuffed Blue, he grinned up at Marlin.

"Trey gave us the passwords for the tunnels. Our little boy Blue is going to show us the escape routes so we can get the fuck out of here. And if he is a good boy then we shall leave him at the end of the tunnels for his brothers. If they really want him back, they will collect him. So pack up some supplies and let's go."

Gruber took his belt off and used it to wrap around the boy's throat as a leash and collar.

 

Marlin looked down at Brat then back at Gruber.

"I am not done with her yet. You promised I could play with her."

Rolling his eyes, Gruber yanked the boy to his feet and shoved him into a wall with orders to stay. He advanced on Marlin but saw the look in his eyes and changed his approach.

"It doesn't matter to you that we are about to enter tunnels full of victims? You could just grab one on our way through? No, of course not. Why would you ever make things less complicated for me, Marlin? Fine, throw her over your shoulder and carry her with you then. Don't blame me if you are slowed down or killed because of it. I won't save your crazy ass over a piece of prison tail."

 

Judith was both relieved and saddened as Marlin leaned over her. She was too injured to win, to make an effective fight or escape. So why drag it out? On the other hand, perhaps if she rested for a bit, things would seem easier.

"I am sorry, Brat. We have to stop playing for a little bit."

"So sorry to hear that, Marlin. Ya know what? I could use a small time out anyway."

Marlin nodded and then grabbed her chin, lowering his face into hers. Judith stared into his eyes and found herself in cold glittering space. No one has ever scared her more than this man.

 

It took all of her willpower not to tremble as badly as Blue and to keep that smirk upon her face. When he spoke, Marlin's voice was still soft and reasonable, it was also full of a contained excitement. 

"You won't be able to do much on that shattered ankle. I'll have to carry you, poor girl. That's okay, when we get a chance to play later, you'll still have three good limbs. I'll be nice and allow you an extra head start or maybe even a weapon when we play to be fair. Unless you intend to be a little cunt and give me trouble before then. Then I will have no choice but to start dislocating and breaking your limbs while I carry you."

Judith almost managed to make sure her voice didn't hold a tiny whimper in it.

"I'm not going to try and fight or escape you, Marlin. You are too crazy and I am too injured for it. Best I can hope for is a chance to rest up while waiting for our next play date. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

 

She stayed still while Marlin flipped her over and cuffed her wrists. Only a grimace when he used her hair to yank her upright onto her one foot. Just before lifting her over his shoulder, Marlin gave her another grin full of the warmth of glaciers and starving predators.

"I can't wait to rape you and take you apart slowly. It's all I can think about. Even wounded, you'll be such a fun challenge. I am so happy that I met you, Brat."

Judith stared at Marlin and shivered a bit at the lover like tone he had used. Screaming internally with pain and fear, she lifted her chin and felt blood trickle as she smiled at him.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies you rape and murder, Marlin."

 

_Naked. I'm naked and filthy, stinky. Naked, filthy, stinky and being led on a leash through my family's own tunnels._

The cement under his feet was freezing, the air stale and raising goosebumps along his skin.

Blue could smell and taste so many terrible things. He stunk of Penn and more of Penn was streaked inside and outside of him. Blood and urine was all his own scent, a shameful one.

Losing the gun to Gruber, failing to kill Marlin and save the girl was another blow, just another failure to add to the list.

 

Blue loathed himself more than he loathed either of the two men as he stammered out directions. 

And right now, Blue feared his brothers more than he feared the men. He feared them seeing him like this, feared seeing their disgust, watching them wrinkle their noses at his stench and look away from his shameful filthy skin.

He feared angering Gruber or Marlin and having even worse done to him. He feared them making him beg and scream while in the tunnels where his brothers are surely already hiding. 

Gruber kept a tight grip on the leash and Blue made sure to keep up and stop when the man did. Twice, Gruber stomped on his toes hard enough to break them when Blue didn't stop quick enough. 

Both times Blue cried out and sobbed an apology while cringing away.

 

Blue stopped hoping his brothers would rescue them. He would rather die along with Brat rather than return to the family that deserved a better brother than he ever was.

There was no way that Blue could ever face Rosita again. Blue was never going home, he would make sure of it. If he could find a way to save Brat any misery, he would. But Blue would make sure that he never left these tunnels alive.

Having made that decision, Blue found his body eased, his mind eased and he was able to focus on Gruber and not get any more toes broken.


	45. Tunnel Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 42 and this chapter have been edited as of this morning. on both material may have been added or removed.

 

 

Rosita and Simon were careful to make sure the train house was empty before entering it. They winced at the splotches of blood everywhere and they headed towards the tunnels. And kept thinking of the metal table and the clip on the phone.

They tried to ignore it and head towards the tunnels to follow and save Blue.

Except both of them stopped.

 

Simon and Rosita had both been trained by the same methods. If you are panicking, raging or unfocused, you cannot take yourself into a fight. You cannot use your weapons or mind effectively and must stop.

Use a verbal distraction such as humor, shock or something off topic for a moment to halt yourself. Do some deep breathing and get back in focus.

Simon kept trying to shake his hands and head as if to expel his bad thoughts while breathing deeply.

 

Rosita went for the verbal distraction.  

"I let the girl Spaz caught go free. I gave her cash, clothes and supplies. Do you think she will ever tell on us? Do you think Spaz will forgive me?"

"Uh, Spaz will forgive you after he punishes you. No, the girl was an escaped convict, right? Probably is a crazy killer that doesn't trust authority figures much."

"She was innocent. It's a sad story actually."

 

Simon laughed and the color came back into his face as he and Rosita started heading towards the door that led into the tunnels.

"Sweetie, they all say they are innocent and have a sad story. She was not only a prisoner but one that was sentenced to the worst nut house ever."

Rosita decided not to argue over it with Simon but instead gave another declaration.

 

"I am not working with the slave trade stuff anymore. I will help with anything else, but no more slaves. I can't do it. I don't care if Trey takes away my college chances or if you all take turns whipping me. I won't do it anymore."

Trying not to laugh at the mutinous look on her face, Simon nodded.

"When this is all over, you can tell Trey that yourself. And I really don't think Trey will let us have a whip-a-thon on you. He might get mad and take away medical college. Make you go learn how to make air conditioners or something instead."

 

He did laugh when Rosita hit his arm but then they went silent. Once in the tunnels they must be careful. Sounds can be deceptive in these old tunnels and they must take care.

Hands steady and heads focused, Rosita and Simon began to follow a small patter of blood that appeared every now and then. When sound did come it was so loud that Rosita actually jumped.

It was bellowing as if they were almost close enough to see, yet when they started to run forward, they found only a dead end or a long, darker tunnel to their left.

 

They heard the words belonging to the bellowing voice and it was Gruber taunting the shit out of Blue. It sounded as if they might be at the end of this tunnel. They knew it could be deceptive sounds, but the words alone send both of them heading into the darkness.

 

"OH GOD, WHY DID I CHOOSE YOU FOR MY BULLET SHIELD, BOY? YOU STINK WORSE THAN A DEAD WHORE! YOU SMELL LIKE BLOOD, PISS, PENN'S SWEAT AND YOU ARE AS STICKY AS A JIZZ FACTORY WORKER!"

"I MEAN YOU REALLY REEK, LIKE I AM TRYING NOT TO PUKE ON YOU. I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANY KIDDIE PORN WHERE THE KID LOOKS AS BAD AS YOU!"

"I CAN'T BREATHE, YOU STINK SO FUCKING BAD. ONE TIME AT A WILD PARTY, I SAW A BOY GET FUCKED BY HIS DAD'S DOGS. AND HIS DAD BROUGHT OUT THREE SLOBBERING ROTTWEILERS!  I MEAN, THREE DOGS LATER, KID IS SCREAMING, HIS ASSHOLE IS TORN, BLOODY, FILLED AND SPILLED! NOT TO MENTION COVERED IN DROOL THE WAY YOU ARE COVERED IN PENN'S FUCK SWEAT! AND HE STILL DIDN'T STINK AS BAD AS YOU DO RIGHT NOW!"

"KNOW WHAT, THAT KID PISSED HIMSELF TOO! MY FUCKING EYES ARE WATERING, BLUE!"

 

Simon and Rosita didn't care that they were filled with rage rather than thought. They did not stop and they did not breath or try to focus. Nothing mattered but finding and killing Gruber. 

 

 

Picking up the dropped blade, Trey handed it back to his little brother. Spaz stared at Trey as if he were insane, maybe as crazy as the officer he was speaking of.

"Why? They were willing to do anything. They had no weapons and they weren't a threat to us, they could have done whatever we wanted."

Trey started to walk down the tunnels again but he slowed and his glittering eyes peeked out from his hair to pin his little brother.

 

"Because they were willing to do anything. For us...or for Gruber. Anything to gain their freedom, Spaz. They were chosen for a reason, caught and brought here for a specific reason. They were willing to do anything to save their families or themselves and that is what Dennis wanted. Because they were being sold for hunts. Hunters like to buy fighters along with their damned predator pills. Now that I am in charge, we do not trade with hunters. We do not sell for hunts and we have no use for these products. But Gruber would have great use if he did manage to reach the slave tunnels. He could free them and they would help save his ass. I had to do what was best for us at the moment. I am sorry that they had to die. I tried to be quick about it."

Spaz wasn't sure how he felt about Trey's reply but he knew it had to be thought about later. Right now he needed to focus upon saving Blue and killing those men. So he walked faster along with his brother then tilted his head.

 

"Why do you keep mentioning the cannibalism?"  

"Because the new strain can cause a person to eat someone else if they give in to the drug. It can cause delusions of grandeur which clearly is what hit Gruber when he took it. This was the last batch of that shit Dennis and Vivi created. They made it way too fucked up and they knew it. Yet they sold it anyway, hoping to squeeze every last bit of profit then making a new drug. Even when horrified hunters woke up to human flesh in their mouths or to discover they actually slaughtered one of their own. Gruber and his buddies keep helping themselves to it, they won't be as easy to take down anymore. They will be crazy and feeling no pain. You must be careful. And they will have Blue as a shield, they know we are coming for them, they will be watching for us, ready to slit our brother's throat. So I am making some dark humor so you will stay relaxed as we try to save Blue and not get him or ourselves killed in the process."

"Yeah, you suck at comforting, Trey."

 

 

 

 


	46. Awkward Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very long wait on this story. i have been working on it a little bit each week as i could. i finished adding the last four sentences today.

They had walked quite a distance when Brat ruined it by vomiting all over Marlin's shirt. She had warned him three times as his sharp shoulder kept slamming into her solar plexus.

That is when they stopped so Marlin could take off his shirt. Gruber wasn't content to just wait silently and point his gun to keep an eye out for the brothers. No, the drugged up idiot decided if there were any to try and draw them out.

With immense sadist cheer, Gruber started to holler degrading shit about the poor kid's smell. He circled the boy, pushing at him, only becoming happier when the teen cried.

 

Judith became so angry. Angry at Gruber for tormenting the boy and angry at Blue's family. How did they not protect this boy or toughen him up before letting him loose?

Marlin had stood on Brat while he stripped out of his shirt and now he yanked her back up to balance on one foot. Now that she could draw a proper breath, she glared at Gruber with a crazy smile of her own.

"Hey Gruber! If this is sex story sharing time, I have a few! I know this one about a guard on a bus of female prisoners! Well, it might be considered more of a torture porn, I guess. But see, this guard gets his cock nearly-"

A hand wrapped around her nose and mouth tightly. The urge to bite into the hand was strong, so strong.

 

_Judith, he will break your jaw or snap your neck or smother you! Do not. Stay calm, stay still._

"You promised to behave. That means do not provoke Gruber."

Gruber smirked at Brat and walked over, dragging Blue with him. He thrust a fist hard into her left breast and Marlin let go of her mouth. She sucked in air and an agonized "FUCK" followed it.

"That wasn't amusing, girl. We discussed you only speaking if you were amusing."

 

Marlin slung Judith over his shoulder and spoke to Gruber. He ignored the girl's groan.

"If they were close by and heard you, they'd be here. Let's go. I want to leave more than I want to kill those assholes. I want to play with my catch and I want to leave. That's it. Doesn't even have to be in order. So let's keep going, Gruber, please, lead the way."

Gruber sighed but they started forward again.

"You are no fun sometimes, Marlin. You weren't fun when you were normal. You are only half as fun as you should be now, all fucked up. I despair for you, buddy. I do."

 

Judith's face pressed against Marlin's back and she tried to control her breathing. Bile burned in her stomach and her mouth filled with saliva. The voice that warned her earlier came slithering back into her mind.

_Ah, love, you can do better than this. Where is your control, your stamina? Judith, I know you think you'll die down here, I know you believe that. And it pains me to admit that you might be right. It is a dreadful but real possibility. And it sucks, I know it does._

A grim smile pulled at Brat's lips and she figured that it would be her boyfriend Nicky that would give the world's worst comfort as always.

_You need to calm down and force your body to obey. You might have to die, but you can choose how and where. And you need to do it in a way that takes out at least one of these fuckers or saves the boy. Don't roll your eyes, Judith, hear me out. I know your ankle is broken, I know you are injured and I know you are at a great disadvantage. But wait for a real chance, a slim, would need a miracle kind of one is fine. But wait for something, anything, give yourself and that boy a chance. I love you, I know you, I know what you are capable of. Wait until the right chance, babe, okay?_

 

Tears fell and she nodded against Marlin's back causing him to chuckle.

"Are you crying because you hurt or are you scared?"

"I'm crying because I am bored to fucking tears."

Judith could almost feel her boyfriend wince in her mind and she grinned in spite of the hard smack Marlin gave to her ass.

 

The air got fresher and dim lights appeared with more regularity. Doors appeared but when tested they were locked. Gruber stopped and tilted his head, shushing the already quiet group.

"Do you hear that? Sounds like...crying, talking?"

Gruber grabbed Blue's hair and yanked hard.

"Well? Your family and tunnels, what is it?"

 

Faintly, the sounds were heard and Blue knew what it was.

"Products. Sound travels strange down here. Those are products waiting for sale."

"Gruber, if you go looking for slaves, I am going to take the girl and go play. I need a focus, man."

Narrowing his eyes at Marlin, Gruber shoved two more pills at the man.

 

"You are getting whiny again, Marlin. I like you better crazy. Take those and chew them. I want out of here more than I want a slave right now. But if we run across them..." Gruber chuckled and Blue looked at him as if he just crawled out of a pile of shit.

"What's the matter, boy? Your brothers never let you play with their slaves? No coming of age fuck with a pretty slave girl? Or was it offered and you were too delicate for such things? Couldn't bring yourself to fuck a trembling, teary eyed, begging girl? Or did you want a boy and was embarrassed of it? Huh?"

Blue snarled and looked away, walking alongside the man but refusing to engage with him.

"Aw..Marlin, I think I hurt Blue's feelings! I think I made him embarrassed and sad. What do you think, Marlin? Do you think Blue was unable to bring himself to fuck a defenseless girl or he was gay and was firmly in the closet?"

 

The pills have kicked in and Marlin saw the moon smiling at him through the concrete, the roof, through the cosmos.

"I think that the boy has one foot in his family life and one foot in the rest of the world. And the world is taking him. He doesn't want to really be like his brothers, he just fools himself. Or tries to. And I think this is a very boring discussion. Get us the fuck out of here or let's just play with these two and go out with a real good bloody scream. Ours and theirs."

Gruber chuckled and smacked Marlin's arm, glad to see the man perk up a little bit.

"Welcome back to the deadly side of things, buddy. Almost lost you there, don't let yourself get sober and sane, okay? You are a fucking drag that way and you might also not like to go back to the "old you" and see what the "new you" has done. Right? Blue is leading us right out and I am sure at least one or two brothers will give us some excitement before we get out. I want their blood and screams first, okay? We kill whoever we have to until we are out of here. If they keep their word and let us leave without a problem, I'll leave Blue for them like I said. But I think we all know that isn't how this will go. So after they try to attack and we kill them, we can leave and play with our new toys. I will hose our disgusting boy off first as a mercy not to him but for my nostrils. Then I will torture him to death while you play and destroy the girl. And then you and I will go our separate ways after we bury what's left of them."

Marlin grinned and dreamily looked upward as if to enjoy a secret with the moon.

"Just make sure you give me a good portion of that drug supply before we part. I will have wean myself off them slowly and until I do...I want to see what I am capable of out there. I need to play soon, I want to have some action, not just this endless dark tunnel and walking, walking and walking. I am growing bored and so is Brat. I know she is dying to play with me. I don't wish to be unfair and not allow her the chance."

Unable to help herself, Judith raised her head to give a retort but the first bullet came ricocheting off the gray walls. Marlin tossed Judith into a corner like a sack of potatoes and she groaned as her head glanced off the hard wall. She clenched her head with her hands, feeling for blood as Blue was suddenly thrown on top of her. The boy tried to roll off her and pressed against her side. Judith nearly gagged, Gruber was right, the boy stunk of Penn, piss and blood. 

Finding no blood on her hands, Judith then tried to clear her blurry vision to understand what she was looking up at. Gruber and Marlin were shooting at someone, who's head kept popping out to fire at them from one of the smaller tunnels just behind them. Blue whispered to her that it was his friend, Rosita. Judith noticed Blue said that in horror. The sheer thought that this girl might know of what Blue has gone through seems to terrify him. Judith worried deeply for this boy's survival even if he got out of this.

She found herself nearly covering the boy from the sharp rocks flung from the walls as bullets struck around them. "Shit, we have no cover here. Fucking idiots...they left their hostages in the open." Judith tried to look for a place to move herself and Blue too. "Ah, ha...not perfect but better than nothing. Let's go kid, stay between the wall and me, okay? Move when I do and stop if I do."

Ignoring the grating pain in her ankle and her other injuries, Judith began to scuttle across the floor on her belly, Blue pressed against her.    


	47. Washed Up

Mouse found herself back inside the home that her parents, her half sister and the strange killer uncles lived in. Silent, dark, warm, the only ticking was of the heater when it forced air through its vents. She wandered through every time, sometimes gently touching things. Taking nothing, only observing, hoping to understand if this was a safe place for her too. Entering a bathroom, Mouse saw how filthy she was in a full length mirror hanging upon the sliding glass door of the shower.

Cringing, turning red, Mouse imagined what her friends and therapists would say about this. Truly, Mouse looked feral now as if all the good training and clothing and therapy in the world cannot rub away what she was underneath. She removed her ragged clothing and stared at the lean, bony but strong body. Dirt, leaves and blood clung to her arms, hair, face and legs. Stepping timidly into the shower, Mouse studied the two controls before twisting on the water.

She squealed in joy at a two way stream of water and luxuriated in the different bottles of shampoo and soap. Mouse had no idea what most of them were, but she used all of them since they all smelled so interesting. Coconut shampoo, a minty smelling conditioner, two different kinds of body wash, one like cinnamon, plus a bar of soap. Mouse was covered head to toe in a cacophony of scents and suds. Like a child, she delighted in playing with the suds, blowing them into bubbles and giggling.

 

_Mouse used to be terrified of being bathed. Her pathetic excuse of a father, the adopted barkeep, he only bathed her if her smell bothered him or the patrons. Then it was a nightmare of him beating her into a freezing cold hard spray of a hose. If more than that was needed, he had the women force her into a barrel filled with freezing water and they would use the same harsh soap used for house cleaning._

_When Darlene took her inside her home to live, it was the first time Mouse had ever seen a bathtub. It was scary at first, Darlene had a rough time getting Mouse to go into the porcelain nightmare. Strange to feel warm water and not freezing water. Strange to have nice shampoo and soap that didn't burn or leave terrible rashes. Darlene showed Mouse how to wash herself and the girl was so grateful._

_She didn't discover showers until Mouse was freed and sent to live at the home. It took a while for Mouse to trust the counselors about the safety of the showers. All it reminded her of was the hose, the freezing hose and she would flinch away, muttering warily. Finally, Mouse took the plunge and tried out the shower. It was wonderful once she got over the fear of being sprayed with freezing water. She would annoy the other patients for spending long enough in the shower to use up all the hot water._

_The showers at the hospitals and prison were substandard but they were warm. Mouse discovered in those that danger did exist but only from the other prisoners._

 

But none of those places had such wonderful smelling products nor such an abundance of them. So like a little girl, Mouse frolicked for a few minutes as the blood and dirt busily gurgled past the suds and water to run into the drain. When Mouse finally emerged from the shower, she opened the towel cabinet and let out a gasp. So many different towels and all different colors and textures! It was another twenty minutes while the girl tried to dry with a bit of every towel she could find.

Wandering the house naked, Mouse searched for better, cleaner clothing. She guessed the girl must not live in the house, she found only male bedrooms. One of them, way up narrow stairs at the top of the house was a room she liked. Hanging chains that Mouse immediately found herself playing in, liking the feeling of the metal links on her flesh. Giggling, Mouse wrapped herself into the chains and swung herself happily before searching for clothing.

She went searching through a black wooden dresser and picked a long black shirt with a skeleton pirate she liked. It fit her like a dress and went down to her knees. A pair of shorts that used a thick belt to keep up and she went barefoot as no shoes in the room fit her. Mouse had no trouble finding a few weapons to borrow in this room. There was a whip, a flail, a longsword, a short-sword and a mace all displayed on a wall. Sadly, none of these weapons would be of good use to her.

Luckily, Mouse found better weaponry in the closet.

 

Heading back down the stairs, Mouse enjoyed the feeling of the soft rug against her feet. The wall next to her head had pictures in brass or wood frames. She saw the uncles with younger faces. A picture of that smiling boy that died trying to help save them and that made Mouse a bit sad and angry. A picture of the blue haired boy but with different hair. Mouse hopes he is safe, she also hopes Brat and Jet are safe.

Mouse went into the kitchen and peered into the fridge, stealing a piece of cheese. She ate fast and then drank some water from the kitchen sink faucet. Wiping her mouth with her arm, Mouse wandered while running a hand across the wall. She enjoyed the feeling of the polished wood and then there was buttons. Pressing them was not even a thought, just the reaction. 

No thought happened when a door opened, Mouse just went inside.

 

She wandered the tunnels, some were open, others led to steel bars or doors that Mouse couldn't get through. It sounded distant but Mouse could hear things that sounded like trouble. She heard Brat scream after giving a cackle and Mouse knew she had to help. Worse was as Mouse got closer to the sounds, she heard that repulsive Officer Gruber.

Mouse heard what he said about that blue boy. He let that fat Officer Penn rape the blue boy. She saw red, she shuddered and remembered all those times. With Darlene, with Darlene's father...Mouse raced forward only to encounter another dead end. Screeching in such rage that the girl nearly climbed the door as she attacked it. Panting, Mouse tried to pull herself together.

Backing up, walking backwards, then forwards, tilting her head. Finally she stopped, having located where the voices came through the loudest and clearest. She looked carefully and slumped in relief. Leaping upwards, Mouse wrenched the grate off the vent and climbed inside. Scurrying like her namesake, Mouse headed, squirming in fierce determination towards the sounds.


End file.
